The Dragonborn Book 1
by Sgt Sniper Man101
Summary: This story is an AU of another AU/AT written by Ze Great Camicazi. I hope everyone enjoys. Also, I don't own HTTYD Dreamworks does. I am also using other author's characters but most of the characters are mine. That are based off my friends irl.
1. Introduction (Rewritten)

Empires have risen and fallen. Countries have ruled and have been ruled. Wars have been waged over the Earth's natural resources, race and religion. For example, the unconventional war to unite Europe. The Ancient Romans, The Nazis, Napoleon Bonaparte, The British and The European Union. All but one of these empires, The European Union, used violence and war to unite Europe, they also tried to make it so that is was ruled by only one country. However, the European Union united Europe under a banner of peace where no one country ruled the entire of Europe they all controlled their own countries. But the next big war will be fought not over any of these. It will be fought over a boy, who at the moment is only aged 7, and his friends. This boy and his friends are destined to unite the world under one banner of peace. However, many don't want global peace they want to rule the world at any cost and will do anything to stop him when the boy turns 16, you, Toothless, Hiccup and Astrid will find this boy and his friends and help him with his destiny and make sure he unites the world and brings dragons back from the shadows and into the light. Just like Hiccup did all those many years ago.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning (Rewritten)

Main characters involved in this chapter:

Blair

Anju

Hiccup

Astrid

Toothless

Blair's Mum

3 Unknown People

 **At the Dragon Temple…**

"We need to find the one," said Anju, "We need to find the dragon-born."

Anju is a 24-year-old woman with dark gold blonde hair and electric blue eyes. She is covered in a cloud of mystery and wisdom

"But where would the dragon-born be?" Exclaimed Toothless.

Toothless is a 25-year-old man with black hair and bright green eyes. He is also covered in a cloud of mystery and wisdom

"I don't know but we have to be careful as America might be catching on to us," said Astrid.

Astrid is a 25-year-old woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, she is carrying her trusty axe, that her husband Hiccup made for her, it had the Nordic runes 'Dragon Rider' on it.

"Wait a minute," said Hiccup, "I have an idea."

Hiccup is a 25-year-old man with auburn hair and green eyes he is carrying his custom sword, which he made himself, 'Inferno'.

"Go on Hiccup," said Anju.

"Aren't you and Toothless able to sense dragon energy?" Asked Hiccup.

"I think I know where you are going with this Hiccup," stated Astrid.

"Yes, we are able to." Said Anju, "but where are you going with this?

"Well why don't we wait for the power in the dragon-born to awaken and then you can sense where he or she is and go and get them?" Asked Hiccup.

"It is a risky strategy but it is better than searching the globe aimlessly like we did when we were searching for Astrid," said Toothless.

"Fair point Toothless, all in favour for this plan of action say 'Aye'."

"Aye," we all said in unison.

"Then it is decided we will wait for the dragon-born's true power to awaken, then we will go and retrieve him." Said Anju, "now time for breakfast."

 **Meanwhile in Fernvale, Queensland, Australia a teenage boy by the name of Blair is getting ready for school.**

"Blair wake up," said Blair's mother, "we slept in it is 7:30, you have to get ready."

Blair is a 16-year-old teenage boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He has ASD (of the HFA variety)* but he doesn't let it stop him. He has an odd obsession with guns and is a fan of history, especially history from WW1 and WW2 with some knowledge of the Vietnam war. He is great at maths and would probably grow up to have a career as a military tactician.

 ***A.N: please leave a review if you know what I mean when I say ASD.**

"Mum," Blair said, "you know that it doesn't take me long to get ready for school."

"Still you don't want to miss the bus today of all days."

"Why what is today."

"Don't you remember?" Asked Blair's mother.

"No now please just tell me? Blair said, a little frustrated.

"Today is the day you have that coding thing."

"That is today, crap."

"Yes that is today, now you need to get ready."

"Ok mum."

'Now what to put in my lunchbox,' Blair thought, as he put his usual in his lunchbox.

'There my lunchbox if full now to get dressed.'

After getting dressed into his formal uniform Blair quick checked the time. It was 7:55. He then quickly grabbed 3 cans of Coke Zero and quickly went out the front door grabbing his bag on the way out. Meanwhile his mum was having a smoke on the front porch when Blair came out the front door she said to him, "Blair your brother and sister are both sick and won't be going to school today."

"Ok," Blair said to his mother, "bye."

"Bye Blair."

After the 5 minute walk down the street to the bus stop, Blair sat down and waited for the bus and pulled out his phone and started to watch YouTube. 'I wonder if there is anything new today that would be interesting to watch,' Blair thought.

After a few minutes of watching 'Raptor' play Men of War Assault Squad 2 the bus arrived at which Blair paused the video and boarded the bus and showed the bus driver his bus pass.

Blair then took his seat near the front of the bus and continued to watch the video.

 **Meanwhile Somewhere in Washington DC, USA…**

"Sir, we have yet to locate the person in question, said unknown person."

"Well what progress have you made then?" Said Another.

"None Sir."

"Sir that is not 100% accurate," another saying. "We have reason to believe that the person is somewhere in Australia."

"Well that is progress, keep up the good work," said the second unknown person.

"Will do Sir, we will report back to you when we have made more progress."

 **Story Glossary:**

'Dragon Rider' – 'Dragon Rider'

 **A.N: So how do you guys like the first chapter of my first story. Please feel free to leave a suggestion in a review or Private Message (PM) them to me and I may just use them. I hope to have the next chapter out in a month two at the latest. Ell see you in the next chapter.**

 **Also, if you would like to use the font that I used for the Nordic Runes check out the link below and I take no credit in making this font. I just found it by looking on google. (Heads up the link will download it not take you to the page to download it)**

 **dl.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Uno Game (Rewriten)

**Note: I don't own How to train your dragon or any of the characters from the franchise and Anju is the character of another author known as Ze Great Kamikaze. There will be a few more characters in this story from other authors and I will give credit to them in the chapters in which they appear.**

 **Main characters involved in this chapter:**

 **Blair**

 **Ryan**

 **Zac**

 **Liz**

 **Bailey**

 **Liam**

 **David**

 **Jeremy**

 **Alana**

 **Mystery Character #4**

 **In Fernvale, Queensland, Australia (Blair)**

'Hey Liam," Blair said as he jumped off the bus.

Liam is a 1?-year-old teenager with orange hair and ? eyes. He is a real funny guy he is always making jokes to lighten the mood and it always works and he is one year out from year 12 graduation.

"Hi Blair," Liam replied.

"How you been."

"Great yourself."

"Same."

"Hey Liz," Blair said.

Elizabeth, Liz for short, is Blair's girlfriend she is a 1?-year-old teenage woman, she has reddish-orange hair and ? eyes. She is a bit shy and has trouble speaking her mind around people she doesn't know but if the situation deems it necessary she will suck it up and push on anyways. She is not the type of person that you want to get in the way of.

"Hey Blair," Liz said.

They then walked to where they would hang out at before school chatting while they walked.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the school, an unknown person was talking to himself saying, "I wish there was a way for me to get back at Blair and his accomplices. I wonder."

"Ok Liam time for our Uno tournament. Who will win today?" Said Blair

"My money is on Liam," said a boy named Zac.

Zac, 1?-years old, has brown hair and has blue eyes that have a yellow tinge to them. He is also a bit shy but hand him a weapon and he will fight for all he has.

"Zac, you always say Liam and you always want me to lose," said Blair.

Zac replied, "What can I say Liam is the best at Uno."

"Whoa don't bet on that I am just as good as Liam," said Blair.

"Oh really, Blair. Why don't you put your money where your mouth is," said another boy named Bailey.

Bailey is a 1?-year-old teen and he knows how to fight it is very hard to keep this ? haired, ? eyed man out of a fight. He would flatten you in one hit to the gut, throat or face.

"How about instead of my money how about I put my lunch were my mouth is," said Blair.

"Yeah you beating me won't happen," said Liz.

"Liz, you know as well as I that I have beaten you many times before," countered Blair.

"Yeah well today is the day, the day I finally beat you."

"No offence Liz but you can keep on dreaming," argued Blair.

"You know Blair is right Liz, you will not beat him. Because I will be the one that will beat Blair," said a boy by the name of David.

David, a 1?-year-old. He has black hair and he has green eyes, however, his left eye has a red dot near the top of it. He is great at following orders and is always looking for a fight whether it be at a card game or an actual fight.

"David, you know as well as I that I'm the only one that can beat Blair," said Liam.

"Well you are as good as I am Liam and it is like a 50, 50 chance of you beating me." Stated Blair.

"Well why don't we begin so we can find out," said Bailey.

After a fierce game of Uno of which Blair emerged victorious they had completed it just in time as the school bell rung just after the game had been finished.

"I win again," Blair bantered.

"Only because you had the swap-hand carp," countered Jacob

"So," replied Blair, "it is part of the game."

"Yeah, whatever," Bailey said.

"No offence Bailey but you are just a sore loser," said Liz.

"Now if you would excuse me I have to get to class," said Blair.

While Blair was walking to class He bumped into his friends Ryan and Jeremy as well as Jeremy's girlfriend Alana.

"Hi Blair," Jeremy, Alana and Ryan said in unison said.

Jeremy, a 1?-year-old teen, he has brown hair with blonde roots and blue eyes, always a fan of medieval weapons in particular the blades. He is you don't want to mess with as he can take you down without using his fists. He is also the boyfriend of Alana.

Alana, the 1?-year-old, blonde haired, blue eyed girlfriend of Jeremy. She is almost always by Jeremy's side. Trying to harm her is basically asking to die as you would have to face the wrath of Jeremy. That is if Alana didn't kill you first.

Ryan, a man like a juggernaut, this 1?-year-old, ? haired and ? eyed man loves his bullet proof vests and big guns. He is not one you want to annoy.

"Hi Jeremy. Hi Ryan," I said, "Alana," I said while nodding my head. "So how are you all?"

"We are all doing great. How about you?" Said Alana.

"I am doing fine, thanks for asking." Blair replied.

"You are most welcome Blair." Alana replied.

They kept on talking as they made their way to the respective classes.

 **A.N: I am sorry about how long it took for me to update this story but school has had me busy doing assignments. However, I am on school holiday now but I will be going somewhere where I will not have access to the internet but I will be able to keep writing the story while I am on holiday. Once again thanks to the other authors who let me use their characters in my story.**

 **P.S: If anyone is wondering about the mystery characters their names will be revealed very soon. Also, I would like to see 4-8 reviews before I post the next chapter. So, until next time have fun, stay safe and live well.**


	4. Chapter 3: Attempted Stealth (Rewritten)

**Main characters involved in this chapter:**

 **Blair**

 **Ryan**

 **Jeremy**

 **Zac**

 **Anju**

 **Toothless**

 **Hicup**

 **Astrid**

 **Xander**

 **In Fernvale, Queensland, Australia (Blair)**

In role class Blair and Jeremy were wondering what their next assignment for graphics would be.

"Hey Jeremy, what do you think our next assignment for graphics will be," said Blair.

"Who knows it may be us having to design a battleship from scratch." Jeremy said in an attempt to torment Blair.

"Jeremy that joke was funny the first time but it isn't funny anymore." Blair Countered.

"I don't understand," said Ryan

"Well then Ryan let me explain it for you," said Jeremy, "so for term 1 in graphics we had to make a wooden toy, right. So, Blair makes a full-on battleship with a lot of detail and many moving parts. So, the joke is supposed to annoy him as he has already done a battleship and an aircraft carrier."

"Well he might as well have made a destroyer and a submarine while he was at it," said Ryan.

"Well Ryan," Started Blair. "I did try to make a submarine but it was too hard and making a destroyer would be basically making another battleship but smaller."

"Well I am bored," said Ryan as he put his hand up as if he wanted to arm wrestle.

"Why Ryan," Blair said as he started to arm wrestle Ryan.

"Go," Jeremy said to start the wrestle.

"Ryan," Blair started, "this is the time that I finally beat you."

"Is that so, well we will see about that," countered Ryan.

After a fierce stalemate where neither could gain the upper hand, however Blair's stamina was slowly running out and he was slowly losing ground but he was making Ryan pay for every millimetre of ground he made. However, as it progressed Blair was still fighting a losing battle and yet he kept fighting till the end, because he is a person that would fight to the end for his friends and that he never gives up until it is over.

"Damn it so close," Blair said.

"Blair, you were nowhere near close." Said Jeremy.

"Actually, I was running out of stamina near the end. But…" Countered Ryan.

"I ran out of stamina before him." Finished Blair.

'Brrrriiiinnnnnnnnggggg'

"Well there is the bell time to head to graphics, come on Jeremy. Blair said.

"Blair remember our chat yesterday," Jeremy questioned Blair.

"How could I forget, you wouldn't stop talking about it." Answered Blair.

"Jeremy what is he talking about?" Ryan asked.

Jeremy replied, "That Ryan will remain behind closed doors for you till later."

"Yes, Ryan that is something for only me and Jeremy to worry about for now," continued Blair, "and maybe Alana if Jeremy deems it necessary."

"Alright however I want to be informed at some point in time," complained Ryan.

"Fine," answered Blair.

With the conversation finished Blair and Jeremy met up with Zac on their way to the Graphics class.

"Zac, how are you?" Jeremy asked.

"I am great, what about you?" Replied Zac.

"Same, thanks for asking." Answered Jeremy.

"Well," Blair interrupted, "we should be heading to Graphics."

"Great idea Blair," replied Zac.

So, with the conversation finished the three friends headed up to their graphics class.

One lengthy conversation later and they had finally reached their graphics class.

 **Meanwhile in an unknown location… (Anju)**

"Got anything," Astrid asked Anju and Toothless.

"Nothing," relied Toothless.

"Me either," continued Anju.

"Well we must keep trying," started Hicup, "if the Americans get to him first who knows what will happen."

"Hicup is right." Replied Astrid.

"Then what will we do for all we know he may have already been captured." Said Anju.

"Wait you said 'he' Anju," replied Astrid.

"That was all we were able to determine about him is that he is a boy." Replied Anju.

"Well it is a start," said Hicup.

"However, despite this lack of information coming from 'The Dragon Born' we are very confident that we will receive more information very soon," said Toothless.

"That is the spirit we must keep our hopes up or we can never hope to beat the Americans to him," said Hicup.

They all acknowledged that sentence by nodding their heads and departed to focus on other things.

 **Meanwhile… In Washington DC, America… (Mystery Group)**

"What is our progress?" Said mystery person #2.

"Well sir, we have searched Western Australia, South Australia and The Northern Territory with no sign of the boy," answered mystery person #1. "Tyler," (Mystery Person #3), is currently searching Tasmania as we speak."

"He is being very illusive this boy, however he is running out of places to hide keep searching you will know who he is when you see him," replied mystery person #2.

They then hung up and mystery person #2 said with an evil cackle, "It is just a matter of time till I have an unbeatable army of soldiers in my arsenal."

 **However… Back in Lowood, Queensland, Australia… (Blair)**

"That was a fun graphics lesson," Blair said to Jeremy.

"Yes it was," replied Jeremy.

However right behind them someone was following them. "Xander, how many times do I have to tell you that you couldn't be awesome at stealth even if your life depended on it." Blair said as he turned around noting that it wasn't just Xander behind him but his entire Gang.

Xander, where to begin. He is the world's biggest asshole and then some not much is known about him to Blair, but he does know that Xander seems to have it out for him and that he is a 1?-year-old with black hair which has a brown tinge and brown eyes. He is followed by his gang which consists of him and four others which Blair knows none of them.

"That is because we weren't trying to sneak up on you dipshit," replied Xander.

"Xander, you should know by now those kinds of words don't phase me," countered Blair.

"Come on cunt, I want to look you in the eye when I kick your ass," Xander replied.

"Xander you forget your own rules of engagement." Blair once again countered knowing that Xander doesn't have the guts to punch first.

"Oh really, want to try me," Xander replied.

"Sure," Blair said mocking Xander.

"I am not joking asshole," Xander snapped back.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Blair countered.

"Well if you won't take me seriously then maybe your younger sister will take my dick seriously," Xander said evilly.

Blair's younger sister Felicity. Blair is super protective of her as she is only an 8-year-old with ? eyes and ? hair. She is constantly used as leverage in an attempt to piss Blair off this particular time did it.

"Xander you so much as lay a finger on her and I will hunt you down till the end of the earth and murder you in the most brutal way I can think of," Blair yelled at Xander's face. Little did Blair know was that his left hand was changing it. Black scales started popping out of his skin and his nails started turning into claws.

Xander then started mocking Blair by saying, "So the person who can't be annoyed can be annoyed. You just have to say the right things."

"Blair calm down, and just walk away," Jeremy said trying to calm Blair.

"Calm. I am calm." Blair said starting to yell at Jeremy as he steamed off towards his maths class.

'That was weird,' Blair thought as he pulled his left hand out of his pocket and saw how it had changed, 'ok what is up with my hand. The skin has turned into scales and turned black, and my nails have become some type of claws.'

"Blair, you alright," is what Blair heard from behind him, so he quickly stuffed his hand back into his pocket.

"I am fine Jeremy," was his reply.

However, Jeremy had known Blair a long time and knew that Blair wasn't 'fine' but didn't delve deeper into the issue, he could do that later. So, they continued to their maths class and the other end of the school to Xander and his crew.

 **Meanwhile in an unknown location… (Anju)**

"Toothless did you sense that?" Anju said to Toothless

"Yes, I did," Toothless replied, "that was him wasn't it."

"We have to get everyone together to coordinate the search," Anju said, "I will find Astrid and Galaxy, you find Hicup and NightLock."

"Ok," Toothless replied, "meet in the office in twenty minutes."

"Ok." Replied Anju.

 **A.N: I am looking for characters if you can imagine a character please copy and fill out the following form:**

 **Character Submission form:**

 **Name *:**

 **Age (12-17) or (23-35):**

 **Eye colour:**

 **Hair Colour:**

 **Heritage (Aboriginal, Torres Strait, etc.):**

 **Height:**

 **Attributes (Scared easily, Cool headed, Stealthy, etc) ~:**

 **Favourite Weapon Type (Melee [Blades and Staffs], Ranged [Guns], Olden [Bows and Arrows]) ~:**

 **Expertise with Said Weapon Type~:**

 **Favourite Star Wars Character (So long as they are a good guy, also make them comply with the regiment you pick) *^:**

 **Pick one of the following Regiments:**

 **The First Australian Resistance Regiment**

 **The Second Australian Resistance Regiment**

 **The Australian Airborne Resistance Regiment**

 **The Australian Naval Resistance Regiment**

 **May I use this character in other stories:**

 **^This maybe your callsign/codename no promises**

 ***If this is next to the text put in a few answers**

 **~If this is here you don't have to put in multiple answers, but it would be preferable if you put in multiple answers**

 **Hi me again so if you have a character idea and would be ok with me using it in this story and some other stories then fill it out and it is first in best dressed. Also, please PM them to me thanks. Also, before you start filling out the form think do you what your character to be a good guy or a bad guy and could the three authors who let me use their characters please refrain from filling out the form till a later chapter and let some of the readers have some input in this story. Also, sorry if this seems quiet at the moment but I promise that by chapter ten, not including the introduction, the will be some action. Speaking of the introduction please leave reviews on this topic should I rewrite the introduction or leave it the same and the poll code is 'MFS' meaning for your answer please put the poll code in before it so I know what poll you are voting for. Finally, I am sorry for the length of time between me uploading the last chapter and this chapter. It is just that I am struggling to write these chapters. I know where I want to go with this I just don't know how to get there. I promise that as soon as the action starts that my upload rate should increase. Anyways till next time SgtSniperMan101 out.**

 **P.S. Could some people make up the members in 'Xander's Gang'**

 **P.P.S. This chapter was a pain to write hope you enjoy. Also, where do you think the 'unknown location' that Anju and Toothless is.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Fight (Rewritten)

**A.N: I do not own How to Train your Dragon otherwise I would be living in mansion with a butler. I also can't take credit for the characters Anju, Nightlock, or Galaxy as these aren't my characters, they are other authors' characters and I asked them for permission to use them. However, if you would like to see the other stories they are in look at these authors. Ze Great Camicazi for Anju, Purple Feline for Galaxy and BornWithTheSupercell for Nightlock. Just search up these authors if you would like to find out what they did with their characters. BTW this story is set in the same story set as the previous stories with Anju in them, however, the story differs a little for Galaxy and Nightlock. One more thing before you go on your way. If anyone would like one of their characters in my story, please do feel free to PM them to me. Final thing, I promise, please leave reviews, with constructive feedback or tell me if you like it or not. Well till the next time SgtSniperMan101 out.**

 **P.S: Let me know if I should change the introduction.**

 **P.P.S: This will be an extra long chapter. Please let me know in the reviews section if I should make more long chapters**

 **P.P.P.S: Please leave your reviews and opinions in the reviews section.**

 **P.P.P.P.S: Last thing I promise if any one would like to have their characters be one of the gang members in Xander's Gang go right ahead and PM them to me.**

Main characters involved in this chapter:

Blair

Jeremy

Anju

Toothless

Hicup

Astrid

Nightlock

Galaxy

Liz

Zac

David

Liam

Xander

Xander's Gang

 **In Lowood, Queensland, Australia (Blair)**

All throughout Blair's maths lesson Blair was thinking about what had happened on his way to his math class. He was confused. He was wondering what had happened to his hand. However, sitting right next to him was Jeremy and he was thinking, 'something isn't right Blair is hiding something but what?' He thought, 'Whatever it is he can't hide it from me forever, I will eventually find out what it is. It is us a matter of when.'

 **Meanwhile in an unknown location… (Anju)**

"Ok is everyone here," said Anju.

"Yes, this is everyone," replied Toothless.

"Great," Anju said enthusiastically.

"You two going to fill us in," questioned Nightlock.

NightLock not a lot is known about her she is very secretive of her past so much so that even the highest officials know it. All that is known is that she has black hair and purple eyes.

"Yes of course," started Toothless, "about half an hour ago Anju and I sensed an awakening, it was like one we have never sensed before."

"Then that has to be him," shouted Astrid.

"Exactly," started Anju, "Nightlock, Galaxy we need you two to head to Australia to find him before the Americans, also we received information from our informant in America. They have already searched Western Australia, South Australia, The Northern Territory and are currently searching Tasmania."

"So, our job is to go to Australia and search Queensland, New South Wales, Victoria and The Australian Capital Territory for one teenage boy," said Galaxy.

Galaxy she is a woman of no secrets therefore making her the polar opposite of NightLock. She is 22 and has black hair and green eyes. However, everything else about her is classified.

"He isn't just any child he is 'The Dragon Born', Galaxy," replied Toothless.

"Wait, your saying that we get to locate 'The Dragon Born'," said Galaxy.

"Yes, you do. The head of the royal guard speaks very highly of you two," started Anju.

"Which is why you are given this mission," finished Toothless.

"Yes your highnesses," said Nightlock.

"We will not let you down," finished Galaxy.

So off they went to plan on how to find 'The Dragon Born', meanwhile, in the back ground there was a conversation between Anju, Toothless, Hicup and Astrid.

"Are you sure they are ready for this," said Astrid, "they are not long out of the academy."

"Of course," replied Anju, "they were top of their class at the academy and they already have done very well to the point where the head of the guard is impressed."

"And it is very hard to impress him," said Toothless.

"Fair point," said Astrid, "but how do we know if they will succeed?"

"Only time will tell Astrid," said Hicup, "only time will tell."

 **Meanwhile… back in Lowood… (Blair)**

"Well that was a boring lesson more stuff that I find easy," yawned Blair.

"Couldn't agree with you more if I tried," replied Jeremy.

"Well I will see you after 1st break Jeremy," Blair said.

"See you later," Jeremy replied, 'what is he hiding,' he thought, 'well I will find out eventually, it is just a matter of when.'

So off Blair walked to where he usually had lunch, but little did he know was that a group of people were waiting for him.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in," said Xander as he stepped out of the shadow ahead of Blair.

Blair turned around to see two more people come out of the shadows behind him and when Blair turned back to face Xander two other people were standing beside him.

"What do you want Xander?" Blair asked with an aggressive tone.

"You know what I want, we still have unfinished business." Xander replied.

"What business I don't remember working with you?" Blair said rhetorically.

"I'm not joking asshole," Xander said.

"Oh wait, I remember now I ow you fifty million knuckle sandwiches for you comment from before." Blair said aggressively.

"Is that right," said Xander.

"Yeah, but I won't cause you would enjoy me punching you, cause then you could try to get me suspended." Blair replied.

"Fuck suspended. I'd much rather you expelled so come on, one on one, you and me." Xander replied.

"One on one that wouldn't be fair. I could take on you and your entire gang on all at once." Blair trash talked.

"Well then why don't we find out if that is true," Xander replied as he nodded while getting into a fighting stance, meanwhile his gang did the same.

'Some people will never learn,' Blair thought as he got ready to fight.

 **Meanwhile… On a hill nearby Blair's School…**

"Hey Joe, look over there that kid (Blair) is going to get smashed," said a young blonde-haired male named Mitchell, when someone described him they would say that he is a white skinned person who is never afraid to make new friends with others and when he is given a mission he completes it to the letter no exceptions. However, as he would say all work and no fun leaves a too serious person.

Mitchell is an operative for the C.I.A. he works with his veteran partner Joe. Everything about him is classified.

"So what Mitchell," said a stern, brown-haired American named Joe, his friends would describe him as a stubborn man a few weeks away from retirement with this being his final mission and like his partner he also doesn't go home if the mission isn't complete.

Joe is also an operative of the C.I.A. he works with his rookie partner Mitchell. Joe knows Mitchell still has a lot to learn but Mitchell won't admit it. Everything about him is classified.

"It is 5 on 1 this kid doesn't stand a chance," said Mitchell.

"I wouldn't be so sure Mitchell," replied Joe.

"What are you talking about he is out numbered 5 to 1 and is surrounded, he is screwed," Mitchell said.

"So what if he is outnumbered, look at his stance he means business and look at his opponents' stances they are sloppy," countered Joe.

"Still he still has to take out 5 of them my money would be on him only being to take down 2, 3 if he is lucky," betted Mitchell

"Then the bet is on 20 bucks for the winner and he will totally take down all of them," argued Joe.

 **Meanwhile… Back down at the school…**

"Last chance Xander. Back down now and you will remain in one piece," warned Blair.

"Pah, you wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone me," insulted Xander.

"I tried," Blair said with a bit of pity in his voice.

Meanwhile, nearby Ryan was watching the fight break down and as he went to go assist Blair when someone stopped him.

It was Jeremy and he said, "Blair must fight this one on his own as we won't always be around to help him, so this is a perfect opportunity to see if his training has paid off."

"What training?" Questioned Ryan.

"Blair asked me to give him lessons on self-defence," answered Jeremy.

"Ohhhh. That makes sense then," replied Ryan. "What did you teach him?"

"Just basic Karate and Judo," answered Jeremy.

"Well let's just see how this goes down and we will only intervene if necessary," said Ryan.

"I am glad you agree Ryan," said Jeremy, "cause if we intervene Blair might not be happy and Xander will just keep picking on him."

"Right," Ryan said.

 **Back at the fight…**

"Xander since I am an honourable man you may strike first," Blair said.

"Whatever," Xander said while nodding his head at his gang.

Then they all attacked at once. However, Blair was expecting this cowards attack from Xander, so Blair swept his legs around taking out the closest gang member knocking him on his ass. Blair then blocked another gang members attempted swing at his face and twisted it taking him down with two of his gang on the ground in pain Xander and the two remaining gang members decided to change the method of attack. Xander's second plan of attack was to have his two remaining gang members keep Blair busy while he snuck around behind him and take him out from behind the plan was flawless he thought as he gestured the plan to his gang. So, the two remaining gang members attacked Blair head on while Xander snuck around behind him. Blair thought while dodging and blocking punches, 'This is new they are both attacking me head on. Wait where did Xander go." Blair then realised what was about to happen and seconds before the punch connected Blair lent back matrix style and Xander's punch missed Blair and hit one of his own gang members knocking him out cold.

Xander realising that he only had one gang member left standing with him. He realised he couldn't fight Blair alone, so he thought of one last ditch plan to take out Blair. But by now a crowd had formed and was chanting 'fight, fight, fight.' Xander now only realising that a crowd was now watching he and his gangs defeat he knew he had to make a comeback.

Blair seeing that he had made a large enough hole to be able to walk away without further incident decided to walk away and leave just waiting to feel a fist connect with the back of his head, but it never came when he turned around both Xander and his gang had vanished into the crowd. Blair didn't know where Xander and his crew had gone, but what he did know was that Xander had decided to back down at least for a little while. Blair knew however that Xander would be back for revenge it was just a matter of when and where. Blair then looked down at his hand and saw the exact same thing that he saw in his last confrontation with Xander. Midnight black scales all over his hands and he felt his teeth shrinking into his gums.

'What is happening,' he thought as he walked away to where he would hang out at for lunch under a large oak tree, where the rest of Blair's friends were waiting. They included Zac, David, Liam, Liz, Will, Frances, Zayne and Brandon.

Will, a 13-year-old, orange haired, green eyed teenage male, Frances, a 13-year-old, brown haired, blue-green eyed teenage woman, Zayne, a 15-year-old, brown haired, blue eyed teenage male and Brandon, a 18-year-old, blonde haired, blue eyed teenage male.

"Hi guys," Blair said.

"Hi, Blair," Liz said while hugging Blair.

"Hey," everyone but Francis said.

"Hi Kitty," Francis said.

"Must you insist on calling me Kitty, Francis," Blair said to Francis.

"Yes, I do, Kitty," Francis replied.

"Whatever," Blair said. "So how are you Liz?"

"I am doing great thanks for asking Blair." Liz replied.

"How is everyone else?" Blair asked questioningly.

"We are doing fine," said Donna.

"So, what is on this breaks agenda?" Said Blair as he kissed Liz.

"Well it depends," replied Zac.

"Depends on what Zac?" Questioned Blair.

"Well it is either tag, UNO, playing on your computer or…" started Liam.

"Or chess club," finished David.

"Chess club for the win," said Blair.

"Well can you finally teach me how to play properly," said Liz. 

"Sure thing Liz," said Blair.

 **Several minutes later… At the school's Library…**

"So, Liz," Blair started, "what do you want to learn first?"

"How about we start and see where it goes," said Liz.

Blair started by moving one of his pawns and so the game had begun. The game continued in till right before the bell rang for the end of break of which the game had ended in a victory for Blair, but Liz had put up a lot of resistance and took Blair's queen about half way through the game and Blair was down to his king and one rook, **A.N: the castle piece if you didn't know** , and got Liz in Checkmate in one last roll of the dice and won.

"Good game Liz," said Blair.

"Good game indeed," replied Liz.

"So, Liz what do you have next?" Blair asked.

"I have next," said Liz.

"Let me escort you," said Blair.

"That would be great thanks Blair," Liz said politely.

 **Meanwhile… At a disclosed location…**

"Sir we have found the most likely person to be the one you are looking for." His name is 'Blair John Albert Winkler, he is a 16-year-old boy in Fernvale, Queensland," said Joe.

"Excellent work Mitchell and Joe. You may now initiate Phase Delta," said unknown person 2.

"Delta confirmed we will have him in custody within the week," replied Mitchell.

Once again, the secure call was terminated and 'unknown person 2' thought while cackling evilly, 'Not much longer now then I will have an army that I can use to rule the world.'

 **A.N: So, what do you think of this chapter please leave your thoughts, ideas and comments in the reviews section below. Also, if you have an idea for a character that you would like me to use please PM them to me. One last thing in the reviews section please let me know if I should redo the introduction. Thanks once more SgtSniperMan101 out.**


	6. Chapter 5: The CIA? (Rewritten)

**A.N: Well I was hoping to get the last chapter out before Christmas Day and post this one on Christmas Day, but I didn't get this chapter done in time but anyways I hope everyone had a great Christmas, or Hanukkah depending on which religion you are. I also hope that everyone will have a happy new year. I would have made this one a Christmas special, but I forgot and ran out of time. Maybe next year then. Any who I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and once you have finished reading this chapter please feel free to leave a comment and do remember to follow and favourite this story and me.**

Main characters involved in this chapter:

Blair

Liz

Jeremy

Alana

Ryan

Anju

Toothless

Hiccup

Astrid

NightLock

Galaxy

Mitchell

Joe

Bravo Team Leader

 **The very next day… Fernvale, Queensland, Australia…**

"So Liz, how are you?" Blair asked.

"I am doing great," Liz replied. "Want to go downtown?"

"Sure," Blair answered.

After buying some things for them to have for lunch; such as fruit, sandwiches and some packets of chips; they went to a café to get something to eat for breakfast before school started.

"What would you like Liz?" Blair asked politely.

"I will have some raisin toast please and a bottle of orange juice," she answered.

"Raisin toast and orange juice coming up my lady." Blair said like a gentleman.

"What will you be having today," said the waitress at the counter.

"Could you please get me 2 servings of raisin toast and 2 600ml orange juices." Blair answered.

"Ok that will be $19.95. Here is your juices and you toast will be ready in 2 minutes." The waitress said.

"Ok," said Blair as he paid the money for Liz's and his breakfast and he walked back to the table where Liz was sitting.

"So what do we do while we wait," Liz asked questioningly.

"Don't know," Blair said.

 **2 minutes later…**

"Two raisin toasts," said the waitress.

"That would be us I will get them." Said Blair.

"Thanks, Blair," Liz said.

"I will take those," Blair said to the waitress while showing her the receipt.

"Hope you enjoy." The waitress said.

"Thanks," Blair said.

While Blair and Liz were eating their breakfast, Blair was getting a sneaking suspicion that he and Liz were being watched and being watched they were as waiting outside was Joe and Mitchell.

"When will we get them," questioned Mitchell.

"We will pounce just after they leave," answered Joe.

"Ok," said Mitchell.

 **Meanwhile back in the café…**

"Liz listen to me very closely when we leave this café I want you to run and get Jeremy," Blair said to Liz very seriously.

"Why," Liz questioned.

"Because we are being watched. You see those two people outside?" Blair asked.

"Yes," Liz replied.

"Well they have been following us all morning," said Blair.

"Ok, so what will you be doing?" Liz asked.

"Keeping them busy." Blair said.

"You can't do that I won't let you," Liz whispered to him.

"Trust me Liz this is something I must do." Blair said to her. "You ready to go?"

"I suppose," Liz said with a tremor of worry in her voice.

"Everything will be fine," Blair said, "I promise."

"You better be right," Liz said.

"When have I ever been wrong?" Blair said.

"Quite a lot," Liz answered

"Just trust me," Blair said, "find Jeremy."

"Ok," Liz said.

"Everything will be fine," Blair said and as if to emphasize this he gave her a quick kiss. "Come on let's go."

"Ok," Liz said.

So off they walked to school and Mitchell and Joe were close behind, so Blair and Liz started running.

"Bravo team the target is moving towards the school move to block their escape route." Joe said.

"Affirmative Alpha team. Moving to intercept now." Said Bravo leader.

"Come on Liz our window is closing fast," Blair said.

"I am moving as fast as I can Blair, but I am not as fast as you," Liz replied.

"Keep going Liz I will keep them busy," Blair said.

"I am not leaving you," Liz said.

"Liz, we have been over this," Blair started, "the best way for you to help me is to get Jeremy."

"Ok then Blair I will see you later," Liz replied while continuing to run in the same direction.

"You guys need to learn better stealth," Blair said to Joe and Mitchell.

"What do you mean you didn't notice us till just now," Mitchell replied.

"Bullshit I didn't notice you, I had my eye on you 2 the moment you sat down outside the café," Blair said.

"So what, we have you now," said Mitchell.

"Do you have me?" Blair replied.

Just after Blair said that he began running again but not in the same direction as Liz. He knew if she was to succeed he would have to lure them away from her.

"Stop running you will just make it worse for yourself," said Joe.

"I will only stop running when I am nowhere near you two," Blair shouted.

"Bravo team the target is now moving parallel to the road by the school. We will try to push him towards you," said Joe.

"10/4 Alpha," said Bravo team leader.

'Shit,' Blair thought I am getting surrounded.

"Bravo team be advised we have lost sight of the target secure the area," said Mitchell.

"Affirmative Alpha." Bravo team leader said.

"Bravo change of plan," said Joe, "find the girl that should be able to draw him out."

'Fuck. Jeremy if you don't get to Liz before they do so help me god, I will kill you,' Blair thought.

While Blair was thinking a hand covered his mouth, 'shhh,' the unknown person said while putting a finger from their other hand to emphasize the point of being quiet. "Alright they are gone time for us to get you to school and away from these C.I.A. goons."

Blair was very confused, so he asked, "Whoa, first off you are going to answer my questions. First off, us.? Second, what is going on. Finally, what has the C.I.A. got to do with any of this?"

"I will explain later as the more time we remain stationary the closer the C.I.A. get to finding you," said the unknown person.

"Fair point lets go." Blair said.

"Then why are we still here?" Asked the unknown person.

"LIZ!" Blair remembered.

"Don't worry about her my colleague is keeping an eye on her," said the unknown person.

"Liz had better be ok," Blair said anxiously.

"Also," the unknown person started, "I can't tell you my real name but my callsign is Interstellar."

"Ok," said Blair, "but what is your gain for helping me?"

"There is no gain for me but every other detail is classified," said Interstellar.

 **Meanwhile in the nearby woods… (Liz P.O.V)**

"Damn those jackasses just had to cut me off didn't they." I said as I hid from the C.I.A. team when a hand grabbed my mouth.

The person who grabbed her was the leader of Bravo team and he said, "Ha, got you now."

"Let me go," I shouted.

"Never you're going to help us find your friend Blair," he said.

"Never," I shouted in the man's face.

Thankfully two other groups of beings heard her shouting.

"Here is the part where you let the girl go," said another unknown person.

"Not today, you take another step and I will kill her," he said and to emphasize this he pulled out an American-made suppressed M9 pistol.

"You wouldn't dare," said the unknown person.

"Oh, wouldn't I," said the C.I.A. agent.

"Alright I am backing off," said the mystery person.

"Bravo Leader to Joe, are you reading me Joe," said Bravo Leader.

"Loud and clear Bravo Leader, what's up," said Joe.

"We have the girl, and someone who tried to interfere," said Bravo Leader.

The C.I.A.'s Bravo team leader is a man clouded in secrecy. He was wearing a black baclava and blast resistant sunglasses to cover his eyes.

"10/4 we are on our way stay right where you are," said Mitchell.

 **Meanwhile… Near Liz's Location…**

" _That was Liz what are we going to do,"_ said another unknown person.

" _You two with me,"_ said the leader.

" _Yes sir,"_ said the male that the leader had gestured to.

" _Yes honey,"_ said the other person who the leader had gestured to who was the leader's girlfriend.

 **Meanwhile… Back with Liz…**

All of a sudden, a loud howl could be heard echoing throughout the forest.

"What was that?" Said the other member of Bravo team.

"That would be the wolves," I said.

"Wolves. I call bullshit," said Bravo Leader.

"Fine your loss," I said.

"Whatever," said Bravo Leader as he finished binding my hands and feet together.

However, watching all this happen were 3 people and they were thinking on how to help Liz.

" _I will take the leader, honey you will free Liz and you will take the other guy,"_ said the leader.

" _What about the other girl,"_ said the leader's girlfriend.

" _I will deal with her,"_ said the leader. _"We all know what to do, so let's get to it."_

"Alpha team where are you?" Said Bravo Team Leader.

"5 mikes out," said Joe.

"10/4 Joe 5 mikes," said Bravo Leader.

" _Now,"_ said the unknown leader.

All of a sudden two wolves jumped up and attacked the members of Bravo Team. Both of the wolves bit the C.I.A. operatives' necks killing them instantly. Then a third wolf started moving toward moving towards Liz with it's fangs bared. Thinking that the wolf was going to hurt Liz the unknown person who had tried to save Liz from the C.I.A. The alpha had seen this and went to attack the unknown person.

This however had caused me to scream, "No."

Of which this scream caused all the wolves and the unknown person to look at me. Of which I then said, "Jeremy, Alana, Ryan calm down."

"What the hell is going on," said the unknown woman.

"Easy Jeremy she was trying help me. She probably thought that Alana was going to hurt me," I said.

" _Liz you know that Alana would never hurt you,"_ said Jeremy.

"Yeah, I know that; but she didn't," I said.

" _Fair enough,"_ said Jeremy. _"But, who the hell is she?"_

"Don't know came out nowhere and attempted to save me from those C.I.A goons," I answered.

"Sorry to interrupt," started the unknown person, "but who are you talking to."

"That is on a need to know basis and you don't need to know. Anyways who are you?" I said.

"Well I guess we both have secrets. My real name is classified but you may call me NightLock," said NightLock.

"So, why are you here?" I asked.

"That is classified," said NightLock.

Then a voice came from a radio that NightLock had on her belt and it said, "Nightlock, have you got the girl yet?" Said an unknown voice.

"Affirmative Interstellar. She is safe. What about the boy?" Nightlock replied.

"He is fine we are on route to the school that is the safest place for him right now," said Interstellar.

"10/4 I will be escorting the girl there momentarily," said Nightlock.

"See you guys later," I said.

" _See you later Liz,"_ Jeremy and Alana said in unison.

"So. I guess that you are able to communicate with those wolves," said NightLock.

"Geez. Is it really not obvious?" I said.

"Hey, don't be mean I tried to save your ass," said NightLock.

"True but you failed," I said to burn NightLock.

"Hey I tried at least," NightLock said.

 **Several minutes later… At Lowood State High School…**

"Liz could you tell Jeremy and whoever else was with him this morning to meet us around the backside of 'A' Block at second," Blair asked Liz.

"Sure thing Blair," Liz said.

 **Meanwhile… A Disclosed Location… (Anju)**

"NightLock, Interstellar have you made contact with the boy yet? Anju questioned.

"Yes we have ma'am," said Interstellar (Galaxy), "but when we first made contact with the boy there were a few… complications."

"What kind of complications are we talking about," said Astrid.

"The C.I.A. We encountered them pursuing the boy and his girlfriend when we found him. We ended up having to save the girl from the C.I.A but we got to boy before they did. However the C.I.A got to the girl first but we saved her. Unfortunately they may now know that another party is involved as 3 wolves who the girl seemed to know ended up saving us. There is one catch they ended up biting their necks which killed them," said Nightlock.

"Intel can confirm that report," said Hiccup.

Then there was a buzz from near the door that was the intercom for the door and Toothless answered it and said, "Who and what is it?"

"This is Isabella from the intelligence department," Isabella said, "and what I have might be of great concern to the operation."

Toothless then looked at the others and they had a like that said let her in. Toothless then said, "What is the access code?"

"The access code is ORIAN1638." Said Isabella.

"Confirmed, come on in," said Astrid.

"Thank you, Astrid and now if you would all divert your attention to the big screen," said Isabella as she put a USB into the terminal. Then Isabella opened a video file and said, "We intercepted this message moments ago."

Then a recording of a video chat started playing which involved the leader of the terrorist group known as the 'Anti-Democratic Freedom Fighters', 'ADFF' for short. This particular leader was the head of the 'Middle Eastern Division', 'MED'.

"Hello, I have been expecting your call," said Geovanni, the leader of the MED of the ADFF.

Geovanni is a grey-haired black eyed but his age is unknown. Geovanni is a mad man and only cares about results, a democratic free Middle East and Communism.

"Whatever," said the unknown person, "you know why I am talking to you."

"Let me guess you need my help again," said Geovanni.

"Who said that I needed your help the first time," said the unknown person.

"Uhh. The fact that I spared your sorry men's asses," said Geovanni.

"Let's leave the past in the past and talk about why I contacted you," said the unknown man.

"Sure," said the ADFF leader, "what do you need?"

"I need you to invade Australia," said the unknown man.

 **Real world…**

"What?" Everyone but Isabella said in unison.

 **Video…**

"What you must be crazy?" Said Geovanni.

"No." Said the unknown man, "just desperate."

"How am I even meant to get my forces within 100 miles of the coast?" Said Geovanni.

"Let's just say a few of the American guards will be bribed to let your army into the country," said the unknown man.

"But what about the Americans?" Said Geovanni.

"Let's just say that they will be distracted by a diversion that you will make," said the unknown man.

"Right, ok I understand." Geovanni said. "My forces will be there by this evening ready to pounce first thing tomorrow morning."

"Excellent. My employer will be very pleased," said the unknown man.

"Good. Pleased employers make great business. Although what am I suppose for a distraction," said Geovanni.

"How should I know. Nuke Kuwait for all I care," said the unknown person.

"Ok well that gives me a few ideas," said Geovanni.

"Well what are you planning on doing," said the unknown person.

"Let's just say the Russians supplied us with four nuclear bombs, of which one will be detonated at New Bagdad." Geovanni said.

"That will cause a lot of chaos and will definitely create reason for U.S intervention," said the unknown person.

"Perfect. Give me the name of the head of the invasion force and I will meet them off the Aussie coast and walk them through the coast guard and border security." The unknown man said.

"So, it is settled. The commander of the invasion fleet will be Lysander," said Geovanni.

"Great, I get to work with the asshole who I saved the last time we worked together," said the unknown person.

"Oh, he will be pleased," Geovanni said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Well it will be an honour to work with him again all the same," said the unknown man.

"End transmission," said Geovanni and the transmission ended.

 **Real world…**

"This is bad, very bad," said Toothless.

"Yes, it is," said Astrid.

"Interstellar, NightLock you have to get him out of there," said Anju.

"We will try but the boy will be hard to win over as he has that type of personality in him that says that he won't leave his friends ever," said Interstellar.

"That isn't good to hear," said Hiccup.

"Use any means necessary to get him out of the country before that invasion army arrives," said Anju.

"Yes, your highness," said NightLock.

 **3 Hours 20 Minutes later… (Blair)**

"We are all here Blair," said Jeremy.

"Good, everyone here is aware of the events of this morning, correct," Blair said.

"Yes," Alana said.

"Well according to what the one who saved me. Those assholes were members of the C.I.A." Blair stated.

"The C.I.A should have guessed," said Jeremy.

"Any idea why they are after you?" Said the third person, Ryan.

"Yeah but I am not aloud to tell anyone," Blair stated.

"What do you mean?" Liz said questioning what Blair said.

"The people who saved us from the C.I.A. The one who saved me explained everything to me and said that I could tell no one," Blair stated.

"Well technically what they said you can do and what you do do are 2 completely different things," Liz said.

"I swore an oath that I would tell no one," Blair said.

"Fair enough," said Alana.

"So, you two now have to go underground for now," said Ryan.

"In a way," said Blair. "Ok that is all for now everyone can go back to what they would normally be doing."

"Ok," everyone else said in unison.

Then as everyone was walking away Blair tapped on Jeremy's shoulder and gestured for him to follow. Jeremy then kissed Alana and followed Blair. Blair then said, "Jeremy what I am about to tell you, you can tell no one else."

"Ok," Jeremy said.

"So, the person who saved me from the C.I.A had said this, 'Blair you are a very important boy, yet you don't even know the half of what you are capable of.'"

"Then what are you capable of then?" Jeremy questioned.

"She said that I have a power that few people through out all time have ever gotten to use." Blair replied.

"And that is?" Jeremy said.

"The ability to turn into a dragon." Blair said.

 **End of Chapter…**

 **A.N: Hi once again I do really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter of the story. Also, if anyone wants to have some input into this story, I would suggest asking me if I could put a character of yours into my story. Please PM the character's details to me And I will PM you a list necessary to have your character put into my story. Once again have a happy new year everyone.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Weapons List

**A.N: Hello everyone I am back. Sorry for the long delay but it took me ages to finish this chapter because of the list. However, to make up for it there will be a double maybe even a triple upload. Anyways in this chapter Blair prepares him and his friends for the coming storm and the chaos that will certainty follow and find out who hates who. Also, in here there is a hidden reference to a video game I will give the first person who finds in a shout out in a later chapter. Once again, I don't own HTTYD DreamWorks does I also don't own Anju, NightLock or Galaxy/Interstellar they are the characters of other authors and they gave me permission to use them in my story. Also please go back and reread the previous chapters as I have done some editing. But it is the same old same old now to get back to the story.**

 **Last time in the Dragon Born…**

Then as everyone was walking away Blair tapped on Jeremy's shoulder and gestured for him to follow. Jeremy then kissed Alana and followed Blair. Blair then said, "Jeremy what I am about to tell you, you can tell no one else."

"Ok," Jeremy said.

"So, the person who saved me from the C.I.A had said this, 'Blair you are a very important boy, yet you don't even know the half of what you are capable of.'"

"Then what are you capable of then?" Jeremy questioned.

"She said that I have a power that few people throughout all time have ever gotten to use." Blair replied.

"And that is?" Jeremy said.

"The ability to turn into a dragon." Blair said.

Main characters involved in this chapter:

Blair

Jeremy

Alana

Jason

Ryan

Liz

Anju

Toothless

Hiccup

Astrid

NightLock

Galaxy/Interstellar

 **Lowood, Queensland, Australia…**

"You can what!?" Jeremy said.

"Be quiet," Blair said.

"Sorry," Jeremy whispered, "but you are able to turn into a dragon."

"Yes, but keep quiet about it we don't know who we can trust," Blair said.

"What about Liz and Alana?" Jeremy asked.

"You can tell Alana if you want, but I would advise against it," answered Blair.

"And Liz?" Said Jeremy.

"If we tell her we will just be putting her at risk." Blair said, "and I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

However just around the corner Liz was listening to the entire conversation and thought, 'wow Blair is able to turn into a dragon I never would have guessed but since Blair didn't want me to know I will just have to pretend that I don't know anything.' So off she walked thinking that the conversation was over. Well she was technically she was right the conversation was over and Blair and Jeremy were about to walk away when another conversation was sparked up when two people showed up.

They were Interstellar and NightLock. "What are you two doing here," said Blair.

"I wish we were here to bring good news but unfortunately we are not," said Interstellar.

"This morning the Intelligence branch of the group of people that we work for intercepted this message from an unknown C.I.A operative and Geovanni, the leader of the Middle Eastern Division of the 'ADFF,' said NightLock. Geovanni a general at heart and only cares about his own gain. He hides all his identifying features such as his eyes.

"Geovanni, the ADFF, what do they have to do with any of this," said Jeremy.

"All will be revealed in this video," said Interstellar.

 **A.N: Because I am lazy I am not rewriting the exact same passage over again if you want to see what was in the video check out the last chapter.**

After Blair and Jeremy had finished watching the video they were both shocked.

"And this was from this morning," said Jeremy.

"Yes," said NightLock.

"That is why we are he to get you to a safe place Blair," said Interstellar.

"What about my friends?" Blair said.

"As much as I want to help them as well we don't have the time or the authority to bring them with us," Interstellar replied.

"Well then I am not going with you we all stay or we all go," Blair said.

"You are coming with us whether you like it or not," said NightLock.

"No, I am not," Blair sternly replied.

"NightLock we can't force him to come with us," said Interstellar.

"Why not," said NightLock.

"Because it would be against our code," said Interstellar.

"I guess your right, but Anju said, 'by any means necessary'," replied NightLock.

"I don't care it would still be against our code," said Interstellar.

"Fine do it your way but you will be explaining it to command," NightLock.

"Now if you two have finished arguing with each other you can leave us to our planning for this invasion," Blair said.

"Fine but I am telling you that this is your best way out of the country," NightLock said.

"Yeah it is also the best way for me to abandon my friends, family and my country," said Blair.

"Now please leave us be," Jeremy said.

And with that Interstellar and NightLock walked off and disappeared into the nearby forest. Once they had left Blair had pulled out his phone and dialled in the number of his friend Jason.

 **Meanwhile back in Fernvale…**

Jason realising that it was Blair calling him immediately picked up the phone and answered it.

"Blair what's up?" Jason asked.

"Jason what are you doing?" Blair asked.

"Blair aren't you supposed to be at school?" Jason asked.

"I am listen I need you to drop whatever you are doing and take inventory of all the fireteam supply cashes," Blair said.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"I will explain later just do it and make sure no one follows you and that no one finds those cashes, as we will need them for the next couple of months." Blair stated.

"Affirmative it will be done I will give you the report at the usual location this afternoon," Jason said.

"Confirmed I will see you there 'Slick', bye," Blair stated.

"10/4 bye," Jason said and with that Jason hung up and thought 'Great there is only one reason Blair would say Slick to me. Well these next few months are going to be a pain. Better go and check the cashes.'

 **Back at Lowood State High School (LSHS)…**

"Ok, now that that has been settled let's get to class and we can plan this this afternoon," Blair said.

"Copy that," Jeremy replied.

And with that Blair and Jeremy had left for their next class their graphics class. While they were at their graphics class they told their friend Zac to meet them at the meeting point that Jason was going to meet Blair at and to tell everyone else to meet them there as well.

 **Meanwhile… In a disclosed location…**

"I am sorry your highnesses, but we don't have the boy with us," said NightLock.

"What why not?" Toothless said.

"The boy was stubborn and wouldn't come with us. He is loyal to his friends, his family and his country and he wouldn't abandon them," NightLock replied.

"I thought we said, 'by any means necessary'," Hiccup said.

"This is where Interstellar will explain," NightLock replied.

"Well NightLock had thought of the idea of forcing him to come with us against his will and I had said no to that idea," said Interstellar.

"Why?" Asked Astrid.

"Because it would have been against the code of the royal guard and we would never live it down," Interstellar said.

"Well I suppose that knowing where he is, is a minor victory. NightLock, Interstellar a new objective for you. Keep the boy safe from the enemy until a friendly NATO force is able to assist in saving the country," said Toothless.

"One more thing the boy has a girlfriend and will probably do anything to protect her. Maybe even give himself up to the enemy," said NightLock.

"Another objective keep that girl safe however keep them safe from the shadows and only intervene only when necessary," said Astrid.

"Yes, your highnesses," NightLock and Interstellar said in unison.

 **Several hours later… at a park in Fernvale…**

"Ok how many people know why we are all here?" Blair asked.

Jeremy was the only one who knew everyone else had no clue why they were there. Then there was a voice, "Hey, Blair I got the inventory for you," Jason said.

Jason, is a 17-year-old, he has auburn hair and green eyes. He is always loyal to his friends, and he wouldn't leave them for dead no matter the setting.

"Great let's see what we have to work with," Blair said as Jason handed him the list.

"Why is he here," Ryan said angrily.

"Stand down Ryan, I don't like him as mush as you don't like him, but he is here for a reason," Jeremy said.

The list said:

Fireteam Ghostrider Cashe:

Blair's:

M4A1 Carbine with vertical foregrip, red dot sight, sling, attachable heart-beat sensor, M203 grenade launcher and attachable suppressor

M110 semi-automatic sniper rifle with bipod, sling and attachable suppressor

1 Desert Eagle and 1 M1911 with attachable suppressor

2 Katanas

C4 charges

Smoke grenades

Liz's:

MP5 SD with red dot sight, sling and vertical foregrip

L115 bolt-action sniper rifle with bipod, sling and attachable suppressor

1 M1911 with attachable suppressor

Simtex

Flashbangs

David's:

FN Minimi with bipod, sling, infrared laser designator and acog sight

M110 semi-automatic sniper rifle bipod, sling and attachable suppressor

1 Golden Desert Eagle

2 Katanas

3 pouches full of ninja-stars, ring daggers and throwing knives

Skeleton key

Dimitri's:

HK MG5 with bipod, sling and acog sight

L115A3 with attachable suppressor, bipod, sling, laser dot, adjustable scope and attachable NV scope

Deagle

Quad Drone with small 30 cal MG

Medic Bag

Fireteam Wolfpack Cashe:

Jeremy's:

Double Barrel Pump Action Shotgun with Bullet loops and sling

RSASS with attachable suppressor, sling, bipod and hybrid sight

Heckler & Koch VP9 with attachable suppressor

1 Replica Medieval sword

Portable Frequency Jammer/Interceptor

Breaching Charges

Alana's:

AA-12 full-auto shotgun with drum magazine and sling

MSSR with bipod, sling, attachable suppressor, scope with variable zoom and laser dot

Desert Eagle

RSD Model 1 Shock Drone

Medic Bag

Ryan's:

M16 with attachable suppressor, laser pointer, attachable NV scope, halo sight, vertical grip

Javelin shoulder fired radar guided missile launcher

Deagle

3 mags of frag rounds for M16

Ballistic shield

2 tomahawks

Bailey's:

AK-47 with M203 underslung grenade launcher, red dot sight, sling and extended mags

50 BMG with sling and bipod

Deagle and 500 magnum

Smoke grenade

Simtex

Fireteam Die Hard Cashe:

Jason's:

Kord with bipod, sling and acog sight

MK32 grenade launcher with flip sights

Pistol 50 with attachable suppressor

Ballistic shield

Smoke grenade

Zac's:

M16 with red dot sight, extended mags, attachable suppressor, sling and M203 under slung grenade launcher

M14 EBR with bipod, sling and attachable suppressor

Smith & Wesson Model 500

1 Katana

Attachable rifle shield

Breaching Charges

Brandon's:

AK-47 with angled foregrip, reflex sight, laser dot, M203 under slung grenade launcher and heart-beat sensor

Flamethrower

.44 Magnum

Simtex

C4

Jordan's:

M249 with bipod, acog sight and sling

Intervention with bipod, sling, attachable suppressor and attachable night vision scope

M1911 with attachable suppressor

Frag grenade

Sticky grenade

Fireteam Assassins Cashe:

Frances's:

M249 with bipod, acog sight and sling

M14 EBR with attachable thermal sight, attachable suppressor, bipod and sling

.44 Magnum

5 Throwing Daggers

Smoke grenades

Swiss Army Knife

Liam's:

UMP with vertical foregrip, red dot sight, extended mags and attachable silencer.

Steyr HS .50 with a bipod, laser dot and sling

Scorpion machine pistol

Flashbangs

Smoke grenades

Zayne's:

L86 LSW with bipod, sling and acog sight

Javelin shoulder fired radar guided missile launcher

.44 Magnum

1 one handed samurai sword

Smoke grenade

Quad Drone with small 30 cal MG

Will's:

L85A2 with red dot sight, extended mag, vertical foregrip and sling

Barrett MRAD with bipod, sling, attachable rangefinder and attachable thermal and night vision scopes

SIG Sauer P227 with reflex sight, attachable suppressor, attachable laser dot and attachable torch

1 Katana

Medic bag

Thermite C4 charge

Supply Cashe Osiris:

Douglas's:

HK416 (AR) with attachable silencer, a red dot sight, a vertical foregrip, heartbeat sensor and a tactical stock

1 RPG-7

1 M1911 with attachable suppressor

Frag grenades

Flashbangs

Harmony's:

HK416 (AR) with M203 grenade launcher, red dot sight, tactical stock, sling, laser pointer, heartbeat sensor and attachable suppressor

AA-12 (automatic shotgun) with red dot sight

1 M1911 with attachable suppressor

1 Katana

Frag grenades

Smoke grenades

Willow's:

FN SCAR-H with hybrid sight, M26 (MASS) underslung shotgun, heartbeat sensor, sling and attachable suppressor

L86 LSW with bipod, acog sight and sling

1 M1911 with attachable suppressor

Simtex

Quad Drone with small 30 cal MG

Erica's:

UMP with vertical foregrip, red dot sight, sling and attachable suppressor

M14 EBR with bipod, sling, attachable suppressor and a scope with variable zoom

1 M1911 with attachable suppressor

2 Katanas

Simtex

Medic bag

Supply Cashe Charlie:

Animal Companions:

Maverick: Dog, 2yr old Labrador Retriever x German Shepard, trained as Attack and ED dog (Blair)

Fang: Wolf, Grey Wolf, 3yr old, trained in stealth, scouting and as an attack wolf (David)

Reaper: Crow, Australian Raven, trained as a messenger Pigeon/crow and scout (Zac)

Foxy: Fox, 4yr old red fox (Zayne)

Enough food to feed the animals for 6 months

Supply Cashe Oscar Mike:

10 quadskis** / 2 per fireteam

3 Jeeps / 2 with 50 calibre machine guns, one with a mark 19 grenade launcher.

1 makeshift APC with a mark 19 grenade launcher and 4 50 calibre machine guns capable of carrying 12 people including the driver and gunners

20000 litres of Unleaded Petrol and Deasil

20 50 litre jerry cans

2 predator drones

*All Cashes have enough food and ammunition to last the fireteam approximately 6 months

**Quad bikes that can turn into a jet ski

***All fireteam cashes have one combat knife per person

"That should last us 6 months. I hope," Jason said.

"You don't sound very confident," said a boy as he and three other girls arrived.

"Nice of you to join us Douglas and Co, you got here just in time to find out what our situation is," Blair said.

Douglas is a 17-year-old, male with yellow eyes and brown hair. Douglas is a true soldier he is a member of the army cadets with his best friend Harmony.

"And our situation is what," Harmony said.

Harmony is a 17-year-old, female with blue eyes and red hair. Harmony is a true soldier she is a member of the army cadets with her best friend Douglas.

"This," Blair said as he placed down the file and video of the C.I.A/Terrorist conversation.

After everyone had read the file and watched the video, Francis asked, "So how are we going to act on this information?"

"Well we will stick to our ordinary routines until I text everyone this keyword 'Order 12' then you will link up with your fireteam at your fireteam's respective supply cashe then we will all regroup at 'Supply Cashe Charlie,' and then we will make a plan from there," Blair said.

"10/4," everyone said in unison.

"Jeremy, Alana, Liz, Ryan, David and Dimitri I need a word, everyone else you are dismissed," Blair said.

"OK," said Jeremy, Alana, Liz, Ryan, David and Dimitri.

Everyone else said, "10/4 standing by for Oscar 12," and then they left.

"What do you need Blair?" Asked Jeremy.

"I will get to you in a minute but first I need to speak to Dimitri," Blair replied.

"Yes Blair?" Dimitri asked.

"No matter what you must not tell Xander what you have seen here today. Got it?" Blair asked.

"Consider it done," Dimitri said.

"There's a good chap, you are dismissed," Blair said.

Dimitri said nothing but gave confirmation by giving Blair a nod after which he left.

Blair then turned to the others and said, "Right Jeremy I want the pack doing around the clock patrols of the perimeter of your territory."

"Ok," Jeremy said, "I will brief them in an hour." 

"Ok that is all," Blair said.

Everyone else nodded at Blair and then left, however Liz had stayed with Blair to comfort him.

Blair then started saying to Liz, "How will this end?"

"I don't know, but we will survive," Liz answered.

"How can you be so confident?" Blair asked.

"Because, you have helped us learn how to defend ourselves, we have trained and most of us wouldn't even have a clue if you didn't teach us," Liz replied.

"True but I am not sure that even the training that I gave everyone will be enough for this," Blair said with doubt in his voice.

"Even if it isn't we will do what we always do." Liz said.

"And what is that?" Blair asked.

"We adapt," Liz replied.

 **A.N: So, Blair has enough weapons to equip a small army and would rather stay and fight with his friends than take his possibly only way of getting out.**

 **Sgt: How honourable you are Blair.**

 **Blair: Who is this?**

 **Sgt: A voice in your head. I am the envisionment of the militaristic and tactitional side of you.**

 **Blair: Oh really. Then prove it.**

 **Sgt: If you came across an attacking force several times larger than your own you would play it defensively and let them come to you and if you got to pick the place where you would fight you would make there be very few approaches and that those approaches are very narrow.**

 **Blair: Lucky guess.**

 **Sgt: Whatever you say. Anyways till next time Sgt Sniper Man101 out.**


	8. Chapter 7: So It Begins

**A.N: Sgt: Hello everyone I am back. In this chapter all hell breaks lose in Kuwait City and 2 members of Queen Anju's royal guard enter the city in an attempt to prevent it. The coming storm has almost begun, and the chaos and turmoil are about to be unleashed. Also, if anyone wants input into this story just PM me and put down the subject as Dragon Born but the main suggestions I will be taking are characters. Once more I don't own the characters of HTTYD and take it away Camicazi.**

 **Camicazi: Thanks Sgt. Sgt doesn't own the character Anju as this is my creation. He also doesn't own the characters NightLock or Galaxy/Interstellar.**

 **Sgt: Thanks for that Camicazi. Anyhow now to the story.**

 **Last time in the Dragon Born…**

Blair then started saying to Liz, "How will this end?"

"I don't know, but we will survive," Liz answered.

"How can you be so confident?" Blair asked.

"Because, you have helped us learn how to defend ourselves, we have trained and most of us wouldn't even have a clue if you didn't teach us," Liz replied.

"True but I am not sure that even the training that I gave everyone will be enough for this," Blair said with doubt in his voice.

"Even if it isn't we will do what we always do." Liz said.

"And what is that?" Blair asked.

"We adapt," Liz replied.

Main characters involved in this chapter:

Blair

Geovanni

Lysander

Steven

ADFF (MED)1

ADFF (MED)2

Anju

Toothless

Hiccup

Astrid

Boss

Bryan

 **2230 hours off the coast of Broome, Western Australia, Australia…**

"So, what are we doing here, boss," said Lysander.

Lysander is a blue-eyed, orange haired his age however is unknown. He is one of Geovanni's most senior officers and he was directly responsible for the Hurva Synagogue massacre of 2015. Which resulted in the deaths of 37 Jews.

"Your mission I am not allowed to say over a chat, but an informant is on your ship and he will give you your mission," said Geovanni.

"That would be were I come in," said the informant.

"So, what is the plan?" Asked Lysander.

"First, we end the call with your boss so that way our plan doesn't get discovered, and two call me 'Steven' ok," said 'Steven' the informant.

'Steven' is a tall shady man who isn't revealing any identifying features.

"Fine, fine," Lysander said, as he ended the transmission with his boss and pulled out a map of Australia and placed it onto the briefing table.

"Our forces will be landing here in Broome at 2 different locations one will land here in Broome at Cable Beach and a second group will land after the first has at Waterbank which is located several kilometres to the north of Broome," said 'Steven'.

"How will we be getting onto the beaches?" Asked Lysander.

"Let's just say customs will be slacking off a little," replied 'Steven'.

"Slacking off how?" Asked Lysander.

"The Americans on duty are being bribed as we speak. You will receive no problems from the Americans," said 'Steven'.

"And if they give us any problems then what?" asked Lysander.

"Just leave it to me and I will sort it out," said 'Steven'.

"Ok if this doesn't work you will have to answer to my superiors," said Lysander.

"Wow to think you would have more trust in me after Beirut," said 'Steven'.

"How do you know about Beirut?" Lysander asked.

"Because I was the one who saved your ass," 'Steven' replied.

"Damn I don't see how I didn't notice it till now," he said.

"Now let's get back to business. We need your forces to be in Brisbane just after lunch; today," 'Steven' said.

"What you must be joking," Lysander replied.

"I wish I was but there is a HVT there that we need captured before he has a chance to link up with his father and be protected you won't get another chance if that happens," Steven said sternly.

"Then why aren't we landing straight into Brisbane?" Lysander asked.

"Do you want to deal with the F/A 18 Super Hornets and the strategical and easily defended city?" 'Steven' asked.

"Fair point," replied Lysander. "So how are we supposed to get to get to Brisbane by lunch?"

"You will figure something out," replied 'Steven'.

 **Meanwhile…In Kuwait City…**

"Hurry up and finish up they will be back from their patrol any minute now," said the ADFF (MED)1.

"I am going I am going do you want me to accidently detonate it while we are right next to it?" Asked ADFF (MED)2.

"No that would be bad," ADFF (MED)1 replied.

"Yeah so don't rush me," said ADFF (MED)2.

"Hold it right there," said an unknown man.

"Why, we aren't doing anything wrong," said ADFF (MED)1.

"To hell you're not," said another unknown man who appeared behind him.

"I will hold them off," ADFF (MED)1 whispered to ADFF (MED)2.

"Looks like we won't be going home," ADFF (MED)2 whispered back.

"Bryan, you deal with the one that is arming the bomb, while I deal with the other guy," said Boss.

Boss is a tall man with black hair and brown eyes.

"Copy that Boss," replied Bryan.

Bryan is a man with auburn hair and blue eyes.

A small battle ensued where Boss and Bryan pulled out a Katana each and charged at their respective targets but unexpected to them ADFF (MED)1 pulled out 2 katanas and stopped Bryan from attacking ADFF (MED)2 and managed to take on Boss at the same time.

'Damn this guy is good,' Boss thought as he dodged a swing that came at him from ADFF (MED)1.

"Almost there," mumbled ADFF (MED)2.

"Boss I will hold him off. Now quickly stop him," said Bryan.

"Ok Bryan hope you can deal with him on your own," said Boss.

Boss then ran towards ADFF (MED)2 and just as he reached the half way point he heard Bryan behind him say, "Shit," cause ADFF (MED)1 has slashed a cut across his stomach and it looked bad.

Bryan having noticed that Boss had stopped said, "Finish the mission," as he blocked another attack from ADFF (MED)1.

Boss listened to Bryan but right as he crossed half of the remaining distance he heard ADFF (MED)2 say, "finished," and he held the detonator up and pressed the button.

Boss then saw a bright flash in front of his eyes then nothing.

 **3 hours earlier…**

"Boss, Bryan wake up," said Astrid, "We have a mission for you."

Boss waking up and said, "Come on Bryan once more into the fray."

"Again?" Bryan replied, "but we only got back from our last mission yesterday."

"That is because you are among the best that we have, and this could be the most important mission in your careers," said Astrid.

 **Several minutes later…**

"Your Majesties," said Bryan and Boss to Toothless and Queen Anju.

"I understand that Astrid has informed you that this mission is of the up most importance," said Anju.

"Yes, she did," said Boss, "so what is the mission."

"Before we tell you what this mission is we have to tell this one thing first," said Toothless.

"And that is you screw this up that there is no chance of survival," said Hiccup as he and Astrid entered the throne room.

"Isn't that the case for all the missions that we go on," said Bryan.

"Yes, but unlike all the other times you will be preventing the ME Division of the ADFF from detonating a nuke in Kuwait City," said Astrid.

"You're not kidding are you," said Bryan.

"I wish we were," said Toothless.

"And if we fail?" Asked Boss.

"Then the ME Division of the ADFF will have all the lives of Kuwait City at their feet and the perfect unpreventable invasion of Australia," replied Hiccup.

"What has Australia got to do with this?" Asked Bryan.

"This boy," said Astrid as she handed them a file on Blair, "they're after him and to be honest so are we."

"Why is that?" Said Boss as he read over the file.

"You know the prophecy of the 'Dragon Born'?" Asked Anju.

"Yes why?" Replied Boss.

"Well the 'Dragon Born' is that boy," replied Hiccup.

"Then why aren't we going after the boy?" Asked Bryan.

"One; we aren't going to let the people of Kuwait City die without a fight, and two; we have already sent a team after him and they made contact with him yesterday," said Toothless.

"Who?" asked Boss.

"Interstellar and NightLock," replied Anju.

"You sent the rookies and not us," complained Bryan.

"Shut it Bryan," said Boss.

"Yes sir," said Bryan still annoyed.

"Anyways, as we were saying they have made contact with him and his friends but there have been some complications," said Astrid.

"And those complications are?" Asked Bryan.

"One the C.I.A. some how figured out his identity and attempted to apprehend him but failed," replied Hiccup.

"And the second?" asked Boss.

"Interstellar and NightLock have failed to bring him into our protective custody," said Toothless.

"What how could they have failed? That is why you should of sent us in," complained Bryan.

"They have their reasons," said Anju.

"And what are they?" Asked Bryan clearly pissed.

"One; the boy wouldn't abandon his friends, his family, or his country, and two; in their words not mine, 'it is against our code to bring him in against his will'," said Anju.

"Fair enough," said Boss.

"Fair enough!" Bryan started shouting, "they don't have him, they barely prevented him from being captured and all you can say is fair enough!"

"Bryan stand down or I will have you court marshalled," said Astrid.

"Bryan go wait in the deployment room and I will brief you there once you have cooled off," said Boss.

"Yes Boss," he said as he bowed and left for the deployment room.

"A wild card he is," said Toothless.

"Yes, but he is one of the best we have," replied Hiccup.

"I know but he has a bit of a short temper, he is a great guy he just needs to learn to control his temper," said Boss.

"So, we noticed," replied Astrid.

"Yeah anyways back to the mission," Boss said.

"Ok this next part is for your eyes-only Boss," said Anju.

"Ok," said Boss understanding what he had to do.

Anju, Toothless and Boss then simultaneously cleared their minds and their spirts some where now in a different visual plane one that only dragons could get to. Astrid and Hiccup understood what was happening and took their seats beside the thrones knowing that it could be a while before they were finished.

 **Meanwhile in the Dragon Plane…**

"So, you already know the main details of your mission now to fill you in with the rest of the information you need to know," said Anju as a black screen appeared out of nowhere behind her.

The key details of boss' started playing on the screen.

"You will be on your own for getting in and out," said Toothless.

"Anything else I should know?" Boss asked.

"There has been an increase of undercover ADFF operatives in the area possibly in preparation for the upcoming operation," said Anju.

Then someone else entered it was Boss' boss and he said, "Sorry to interrupt your highnesses but we have information that couldn't wait."

"No problem, what is it?" asked Anju.

"It is the ADFF, they are already moving the nuke it will be ready for detonation in 3 hours," he said.

"Not good," Toothless started, "move Boss' body to the plane and get Bryan on it. Boss you will have to brief Bryan on the plane."

"Understood now I need to know everything that I will be going up against," Boss said.

With that Boss' boss left to do as he was asked and Anju and Toothless finished filling in Boss with what he needed to know.

 **Half an hour later… On a plane over the Arabian Gulf…**

"So, you know the plan, Bryan?" Boss asked his partner.

"How could I not, you have explained it at least 20 times since we have gotten airborne," Bryan said.

"Well you know the stakes there is no margin for error not this time," Boss said.

"All or nothing right," Bryan said.

"All or nothing," Boss repeated back.

 **2 hours later…Fernvale, Queensland, Australia…**

Blair turned on the tv in his loungeroom and changed the channel to 9GO when an important announcement interrupted the usual broadcast that was on.

The news broadcaster then said, "We interrupt this broadcast to bring you an important and concerning news bulletin. A nuclear bomb has been detonated in Kuwait City no information is currently know…" He trailed off. "I am now getting reports of videos popping up on every social media city all saying the same thing one will be played now."

Then a video started playing and a silhouette of a man appeared on screen and began to speak.

"Welcome to the new world. A world of fear," he said.

"This is the work of the ADFF and we will not stop at the bombing of Kuwait City. Three cities on American will also share the same fate if our demands aren't met." He continued.

"All capitalist forces of democratic nations are to leave the Middle East by the end of the week or face our wrath. Glory to the ADFF. Glory to Communism. End transmission."

Then the broadcaster clearly in shock at what he had just watched and heard he cleared his throat and started to speak, "No one has any idea what will happen, but the democratic nations will surely not bow to their demands. Tune in at 12 o'clock to receive a special bulletin of which the leaders of all the democratic nations will discuss on what they will do about the threat. Until then I am Chad Newsworthy with 9 News."

"Fuck," Blair said, "this will not end well." Blair then messaged all his friends and the message said, 'We are now in alert stage 2 everyone be ready to go underground on codeword "Order 12". We are now at war.'

 **A.N: Sgt: Dum Dum Daaa… I have dropped a bomb shell; literally, (*Drums*), anyways what do you have to say about this Blair.**

 **Blair: All I am going to say is that you are going to be very busy Sgt.**

 **Sgt: No kidding.**

 **Blair: You knew this was coming, didn't you?**

 **Sgt: I might have but you can't say that you didn't see it coming you were basically the first to know right after some other people who I may not disclose their names.**

 **Blair: The two who saved me and Liz.**

 **Sgt: Bingo.**

 **Anyways that is all for now till next time Sgt Sniper Man101 out.**


	9. Chapter 8: Order 12

**A.N: Hi guys I am back. I am going to start giving out suggestions for HTTYD fanfictions that I think others should read. So, my first suggestion of a story others should read is "Arrival on Berk" this story was written by the author 'Ze Great Camicazi'. She is the author who made the character 'Anju'. The story has a sequel called 'Arrival on Berk II Anju's Kidnapping' as well as several smaller spin-offs such as 'Finding Astrid', 'The Chief's Child', 'Pilgrimage to Tenjo' and 'How to Heal a Valkyrie'. These stories all have the character 'Anju' in them and all follow in the same timeline. Funnily enough this story is set in the same timeline as this story but mine is an alternate universe to 'Camicazi's' one. I have also started using DeviantArt my username is Sgt Sniper Man101 so please send me any art work you do as I would love to see it and you may also get a shout out for it.**

 **Now for the summary for this chapter:**

 **With war around the corner Blair is running out of time to prepare his friends for war and the chaos that will follow. NightLock and Galaxy need to protect Blair from the enemies but how will they be able to do that when he won't leave his friends, his family or his country for dead. So, they must follow him from the shadows and make sure that he doesn't get himself killed or captured.**

 **Last time on the Dragon Born:**

Blair turned on the tv in his loungeroom and changed the channel to 9GO when an important announcement interrupted the usual broadcast that was on.

The news broadcaster then said, "We interrupt this broadcast to bring you an important and concerning news bulletin. A nuclear bomb has been detonated in Kuwait City no information is currently know…" He trailed off. "I am now getting reports of videos popping up on every social media city all saying the same thing one will be played now."

Then a video started playing and a silhouette of a man appeared on screen and began to speak.

"Welcome to the new world. A world of fear," he said.

"This is the work of the ADFF and we will not stop at the bombing of Kuwait City. Three cities on American will also share the same fate if our demands aren't met." He continued.

"All capitalist forces of democratic nations are to leave the Middle East by the end of the week or face our wrath. Glory to the ADFF. Glory to Communism. End transmission."

Then the broadcaster clearly in shock at what he had just watched and heard he cleared his throat and started to speak, "No one has any idea what will happen, but the democratic nations will surely not bow to their demands. Tune in at 12 o'clock to receive a special bulletin of which the leaders of all the democratic nations will discuss on what they will do about the threat. Until then I am Chad Newsworthy with 9 News."

"Fuck," Blair said, "this will not end well." Blair then messaged all his friends and the message said, 'We are now in alert stage 2 everyone be ready to go underground on codeword "Order 12". We are now at war.'

Main characters involved in this chapter:

Blair

Liz

David

Dimitri

Jeremy

Alana

Ryan

Jason

Zac

Jordan

Zayne

Anju

Toothless

Hiccup

Astrid

Interstellar

NightLock

 **Lowood, Queensland, Australia… 2 hours after Kuwait City Nuked…**

"Calm down everyone," Blair said but it clearly wasn't working.

So, Jeremy yelled, "Everyone shut the hell up."

And everyone became quiet. So, Blair started speaking again, "Everyone knows the drill and for why we are here." Everyone nodded their heads. "By now everyone should know all about the nuclear detonation in Kuwait City and we should all know that the terrorist group responsible for it will be invading Australia basically as we speak so everyone is to stand by for codeword 'Order 12.' Acknowledge."

"Confirmed," everyone said in unison.

"Jason," Blair started, "you are to guard your fireteams supply cashe. I also need volunteers to guard the other supply cashes."

As soon as Blair finished Ryan, David, Will and Willow all volunteered to guard their respective fireteams respective supply cashe.

Blair continued, "I also need someone to guard supply cashe Oscar Mike and Charlie."

Blair then watched as Bailey and Erica volunteered to do so.

"Bailey, Erica both of you will go to your respective fireteams supply cashe and tool up and then, Bailey you will be heading to Oscar Mike and Erica you will be heading to Charlie. Confirm."

"Confirmed," Bailey and Erica said in unison as they and Ryan, David, Will, Willow and Jason left to guard their respective cashes.

"Everyone else," Blair said, "you are dismissed. Also, guards keep your walkie talkies on frequency 2.6. Dismissed."

 **Meanwhile… Unknown Location… 2 hours after Kuwait City Nuked…**

"Your highness we have lost all communication with Bryan and Boss, we fear the worst," said Boss' boss Stuart.

"Give them time Stuart," said Anju, " _if_ they survived they wouldn't be able to contact us because of all the radiation and the cloud interfering with their comms."

"Fair enough but couldn't Boss try to contact us through the Dragon Plane?" Stuart said.

"Stuart, you know as well as we do that entering takes a lot of energy and concentration and that is something that Boss will not have at the moment," Toothless said.

"Fair enough," said Stuart, "we will keep our eyes on the comms just in case."

"Stuart, we also want clean-up teams there immediately," said Anju.

"It will be done your majesties," Stuart said as he turned and left.

Then Astrid and Hiccup entered the throne room.

"Our plan has gone to hell. We have a possible team down and I am guessing that the ADFF have already made their landing," said Toothless.

"Can confirm that. Contacts in Western Australia say that the ADFF have landed near Broome and have secured a beach head and that 2 airborne divisions with air cover have broken off from the main force and are heading east; right to Fernvale," said Hiccup.

"Damn it," said Toothless, "Astrid we need a secure channel to Interstellar and NightLock."

"Already did," said Astrid, "they are on the line now."

"Your majesties you have new orders?" Asked Interstellar.

"Yes, Interstellar, the ADFF have landed in Broome on the west coast of the continent and have secured a beach head they shouldn't cause you any problems for a while. However, they are sending 2 airborne divisions with air cover your way. We have no way to extract you or get reinforcements to you as we have a team down and all assets are busy you will be on your own. Your mission, make sure that the boy doesn't fall into enemy hands," said Anju sternly.

"Copy that," said Interstellar and NightLock in unison, "no support, two hostile airborne divisions with air cover and protect the boy, got it. NightLock and Interstellar out." They said as they hung up and went to complete their mission.

"What can we do now?" Asked Anju with despair.

"Hope," Astrid replied, "we must always have hope." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and left to prepare for the battle that was about to come.

 **2 hours later… Lowood, Queensland, Australia, 4 hours 10 minutes after Kuwait City nuked…**

"Blair perimeter patrol 2 just howled. They have at least two unidentified airborne divisions with air cover coming in from the west north west," said Jeremy.

"Alright how long do we have?" Blair asked.

"1 hour," Jeremy replied.

"Alright alert your fireteam, The Assassins and Osiris and I will take care of mine and Die Hard. Tell them we are now in alert level three and that 'Order 12' may be in effect I will confirm at first break," Blair said.

"10/4, Blair," Jeremy replied.

 **25 minutes later…**

"Ok, everyone from Die Hard and the Ghosts are here good now let me…" Blair started.

'Bang, Bang, Bang'

Then screams could be heard coming from the undercover area and even more gun shots, then Zac yelled, "What the hell is going on."

"Shit my guess would be C.I.A. sleeper cells. 'Order 12' is now in effect. Zac lead your fireteam to your supply cashe and inform Jason," Blair said.

"Ok," he replied.

"Liz," Blair continued, "you lead Dimitri to the supply cashe and inform David."

"Well what are you going to do?" She asked.

"I am going to help out Jeremy any way I can," he replied.

"10/4 see you at the rally point," Liz replied as Dimitri and her turned and left.

Blair then ran further into the school in an attempt to find Jeremy and everyone who was with him.

 **5 minutes later…**

'Blair where the hell are you,' Jeremy thought.

Right after Jeremy thought that Blair snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder and whispered rhetorically, "You call?"

"Fuck you, Blair, you scared the shit out of me," Jeremy whispered back.

"What is the situation?" Blair asked.

"Osiris 2 and Assassin 3 have been captured, everyone else is already heading to their supply cashe," Jeremy replied.

"Good, now how are we going to get them out?" Blair said as he though out loud.

"That is a good question," Jeremy replied.

"I have an idea," Blair said, "they are after me so if I distract them you can sneak in and grab them."

"Blair are you sure about this?" Jeremy asked clearly questioning Blair's idea.

"No," he replied, "but do we have another option?"

"No. No we don't," Jeremy replied.

"So, let's get to it," Blair said as he went off to distract the guards.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Where is he?" Said a C.I.A. operative as he punched Zayne in the jaw.

"Where is who?" Zayne replied.

"Blair. Blair Winkler, where is he? We know that you know him," he said.

"I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you shit," Zayne replied and to emphasize it he spat on the C.I.A. person's shoes.

"Fuck you," he replied as he punched Zayne in the gut, which made Zayne pass out.

So, the C.I.A. operative walked out and then he heard, "Looking for me," and when he looked around he saw Blair leaning against a wall.

"Yes, yet why haven't you fled?" He asked.

"Because this is my home, my turf and my rules," Blair replied.

"Well how about this you come with me quietly and I won't hurt your friend any more than I already have," said the C.I.A. agent.

"What friend?" Blair replied with a grin on his face.

The C.I.A. agent turned around and saw that the tent he just walked out of was empty, "How did you…," he said as he turn back to face Blair only to find out he was gone. "Blast."

 **2 minutes later… On the perimeter of the school…**

"Zayne, Harmony. Are you two ok?" Blair asked.

"I am fine," replied Harmony.

"I am pretty beat up but, I will live," said Zayne who had just regained consciousness.

"Ok, Harmony you head to your fireteams cashe the others will be waiting," Blair said.

"10/4," said Harmony as she left.

"Jeremy, you better get going I will look after Zayne, ok?" Blair said.

"10/4 buddy, see you later," Jeremy said as he left.

"Ok Zayne let's get you to Dimitri so that we can get you patched up," said Blair.

"Good idea," Zayne said.

Blair then put Zayne's arm around his shoulder and carried him to Blair's fireteam's supply cashe.

 **5 minutes later…**

"Zayne get down," Blair whispered as he threw Zayne and himself to the ground.

"Why?" Zayne asked.

Blair didn't have to answer as they heard someone say, "Where did they go?"

Zayne then looked at Blair who had moved his right hand into his jacket and pulled out a combat knife.

"What are you doing with that?" Zayne asked.

"Precautions," Blair replied.

"I think I heard something," said the voice.

"Where?" Said another voice.

Blair and Zayne then looked at one another then looked at one another and Zayne had a look of worry in his eyes, but he wasn't looking at him he was looking behind him. Blair then hears, "Freeze, don't move and even try to use that knife and your friend gets a bullet to the head."

Blair not wanting to risk Zayne. Blair drops the knife and puts his hands behind his head. Zayne does the same. The people then proceeded to put Zayne and Blair in handcuffs. They then started to walk them back to the school.

"You and your friends Blair are very elusive, it is mainly luck that we found you," said voice 1.

"So. We will escape, and we won't need luck," replied Blair.

"To hell you won't," said voice 2.

"Oh really. 3, 2, 1, poof," said Blair.

"You call that an…" Voice 2 started.

Pht

"What the he…" Voice 1 said.

Pht

"Took you long enough. Jere… You're not Jeremy," Blair said as he turned to face the two people who saved his skin two days prior.

"No shit," said NightLock.

"If you would be so kind as to get these handcuffs off us before more show up we would greatly appreciate it," said Zayne.

"Calm down. I am trying to find the keys," said Interstellar.

"Any who, who are you two?" Asked Zayne.

"That is classified, but we are friends that is all you need to know," replied Interstellar.

"I like to know who I am working with thank you very much," Zayne replied.

"Zayne stand down. These two just saved our lives and they are the ones who gave me the information on the invasion. You can ask Jeremy if you want he was there," Blair said.

"Fine," Zayne grumbled in compliance.

"Found them," said Interstellar as she found the keys to the handcuffs.

"Great, now please get us out of these," Blair said.

"With pleasure," said Interstellar.

Interstellar then chucked the keys to NightLock who then proceeded to unlock the handcuffs that Blair was wearing and then unlocked the handcuffs that Zayne was wearing.

"Now what?" Zayne asked.

"We get you to Dimitri," Blair replied.

"Blair with all due respect, we still have a mission to complete," Interstellar with sincerity.

"And I told you I don't give a damn about your mission. I said it before and I will say it again. I don't abandon my friends, my family or my country," Blair replied with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well it is your lucky day as even if we wanted to there is no way to get you out of the country," said NightLock.

"Your joking to get my guard down," Blair exclaimed still with anger in his voice.

"No, we aren't," started Interstellar, "no way to get you out no way to get reinforcements in."

Blair could tell she wasn't lying because of the tone of her voice he then asked, "So am I right to assume that you aren't the only team and that one of the other teams was in Kuwait trying to prevent what happened?"

"Cannot confirm nor deny that," said NightLock.

"I will take that as a yes," Blair replied.

"Does it matter how you interpret it we need to link up with the others," Zayne snapped.

"Yes, it does, these two's mission is to keep me alive and out of the C.I.A's hands, on top of that these two have already save Liz and I once and to wrap it all up these two are the ones who gave me the video that I showed everyone yesterday."

"Fair enough. Now could you please give me a hand to Golf Bravo," Zayne said.

"With pleasure," Blair replied.

"Golf Bravo?" Interstellar said with confusion clearly in her voice.

"Look you can help but you have to do what I say when I say it. Got it?" Blair said.

"Look we will help you only when you need it any other time we will be keeping an eye on you from the shadows," said NightLock.

"Fair enough," Blair said.

With that NightLock and Interstellar turned and left to disappear into the forest.

"Ok Zayne," Blair started, "let's get moving again."

"Good idea," Zayne replied.

 **3 minutes later…**

Blair knocked on the door to a shack in the forest and whispered, "Star."

From the other side of the door Blair heard the reply he was hoping for, "Texas."

Blair then opened the wooden door and entered the shack and inside were three people loaded up with guns and gear. Blair then said, "Dimitri I need you to patch up Zayne, while I load up."

"Ok Blair," Dimitri replied as he took Zayne out of Blair's hands and helped Zayne to a table which had some medical equipment near it. "Just out of curiosity what took you so long to get here and why is Zayne so beat up?"

"Zayne and Osiris 2 got capture so I had to help Jeremy save their asses," Blair replied as he grabbed his pistol holsters and put his desert eagle into his left holster and his suppressed M1911 into his right one. Blair continued, "after I distracted the guard and Jeremy got them out of there, Harmony went to join up with Osiris and Jeremy went to link up with AFO Wolfpack." Blair then grabbed his two scabbards which had his two katanas in them and strapped them to his hips. "Zayne and I then got caught and then the two people who saved Liz and I and gave us the intel about the invasion save us and that is all there is to it," He said as he grabbed his M110 and put it on his back and to finish he picked up his M4 carbine and all the essentials for his guns and blades.

"Ok we have informed everyone else and said that we are going to link up at supply cashe 'Charlie' however Wolfpack will be late to the party," said Liz.

"How come?" Blair asked with worry.

"Last we heard they were performing recon and covering our 6 when they informed us that they are now in contact," David answered.

"Of course. There had to be a complication," Blair said with sarcasm.

"Well it is better than all of having been captured," Liz said.

"True," Blair replied, "what is the situation of everyone else?"

"Everyone else is currently loading up and going to head to Charlie," Liz said.

Everyone's radios crackled to life as they heard Jeremy talking through it he said, "All callsigns, all callsigns this is Wolffe the enemy airborne divisions have arrived and are now engaging us. Shit they packed armour, we need support. Shit look out…" The radio then went silent.

Blair who was concerned about Jeremy and his group then got on the radio and said, "Wolffe this is Gregor. Respond." *Static* "God damn it Wolffe respond." *Static* When he deemed it pointless to continue trying he said, "Slick you read."

"Loud and clear, Gregor," replied Jason.

"I need you to go and reinforce Wolffe's position as you are the closest, confirm," Blair asked.

"Confirmed, don't worry Gregor. You know Wolffe, he will be fine," Jason replied.

"I really hope you are right I really do," Blair said.

"This is Slick signing off," Jason said as he changed his radios talk frequency to his fireteam's channel.

 **Blair's Point of View…**

"Alright everyone loaded up we need to get to the rally point," I said.

"Everyone is good to go, and Zayne should be fine," said Dimitri.

"Then let's move out," Blair said.

 **Meanwhile… Jason's Point of View…**

"You heard Gregor let's move," I said to my fireteam.

"Looks like we have to bail the Wolfpack out; again," said a 13-year-old boy.

Most people would be wondering what a 13-year-old is doing with a M249, an 'Intervention' and a M1911 handgun. This particular boy is Blair's younger brother he has brown eyes and brown hair he is more of a solitary person and will only kill if there is no other option.

"Ain't it the truth," replied Zac.

With that comment from Zac everyone laughed a little and then checked if their guns were ready and left to go and bail Jeremy and his group out again.

 **Meanwhile 10km away… Jeremy's Point of View…**

"Gregor. Gregor do you read," I said.

The only reply that I got was, "Wolffe," *Static* "Slick" *Static* "on the way" *Static* sit tight."

"Negative copy, Gregor say again," I said.

This time the only reply was static.

While I was dealing with the radio the rest of his fireteam; Ryan and Alana, were holding off wave after wave of ADFF forces.

"Wolffe," said Ryan, "what is the status on our support?"

"From what I could make out, Die Hard is coming to relieve us," I replied.

"Why is it that Gregor always sends them to help us?" Alana asked.

"Does it matter he is the closest and we can use all the help we can get so stow it," I said.

"Yes Wolffe," Alana replied.

"Shit. We have a T-80BV coming up the right flank," I heard Alana scream.

"Comet do you have a shot?" I asked calling out to Ryan.

"Negative," Ryan yelled calling back to me.

Suddenly the tank exploded, and three people dropped down from the top of the ledge that we had our backs to and started shooting at the enemies. Then a forth person started attacking the enemy from the direction of the destroyed T-80BV. Within 10 minutes all the enemies had been eliminated and they had started making their way east.

In an attempt to break the silence, I said, "Bout time you showed up. I was starting to think that you were going to leave us for dead."

"Wolffe you know that Gregor wants all hands-on deck and that includes you so how about we make a truce. At least till this war is over. Deal?" Jason replied.

I looked at Ryan and he had the same look that I knew was on my face we both knew Jason was right. So, I said, "Deal," and shook hands with Jason.

"Now," Jason started, "Gregor wants everyone at Supply Cashe Charlie with-in the half hour. So, we have to move."

"Agreed," I replied.

Then a burst of bullets hit the ground right at their feet and they through themselves behind the rocks and trees that they were standing next to.

I then heard Blair's brother say, "I thought we fucking lost these guys."

'Me too Cody me. Me too,' I thought.

"Slick we will cover you till you get to the ridgeline 500m behind us once you get there we will need you to cover us," I said to Jason through the radio.

"Confirmed. Die Hard be ready to pull back," Was his reply.

Jason and his fireteam, Die Hard, started to panel backward to wards the ridgeline that was behind them and they made it there unscathed.

Jason then called out to me over the radio and said, "Wolffe we got you covered you are clear to pull back."

I replied with, "Copy that Slick we are pulling back now." I then turned to Ryan and Alana and said, "Comet you hold here and cover us till Jyn and I get to the rocks halfway between here and Slick then we will cover you from there, confirm."

"Confirmed," Ryan and Alana said back to me.

With that Alana and I started running towards the alcove of rocks while Ryan and Jason's fireteam covered us. Once Alana and I got to the alcove we turned around and started shooting at the enemy. I then said into the radio, "Comet you are clear."

The reply that Ryan gave me was, "Roger that cover me."

Ryan then turned and ran as fast as he could towards us and he crossed that distance in 15 seconds.

"Ok we are all here. Slick cover us," I say to Jason over the radio.

"Copy that," was the reply Jason gave me, I then heard him scream, "covering fire."

So, with that Ryan, Alana and I ran towards the ridge when I heard Zac call over the radio, "Wolffe watch out. Contact to your right," When I looked to my right sure enough was an enemy platoon's worth of soldiers firing at us.

Next thing I hear Is Alana scream and Ryan yelling, "Man down."

I turn to look, and I see that Alana had taken a bullet through her right thigh. I then say to Ryan, "Comet bring out the Riot shield and deal with those guys," I gesture to the guys that out flanked us.

"Consider it done Wolffe," he replied with as he put his M16 on his back and grabbed his riot shield.

I then asked Alana, "Jyn can you still fight?"

"I can't walk, but I can still shoot," she replied.

"Then this is how it will work. I will get you to cover and you cover me," I say.

"Then why are we still here?" Alana asked.

I grinned at that comment and grabbed her under her arms and started dragging her back to the ridgeline. Next thing I know is that Jason is in front of me covering Alana and me with his riot shield. He looks back at me and nods and I nod back.

When we finally got to the ridgeline the enemy were right on top of us and had us pinned down.

So, I hoped on the radio and called out to Blair and said, "Gregor. We are pinned down we have Slick with us, but we have a problem. Jyn took a bullet to the leg and can't walk we need immediate support over."

"Copy that Wolffe. Reinforcements are on route," was the reply that Blair had given me.

I then said to everyone else, "We must defend this position at all costs,"

"10/4," they replied with.

I then heard Jason say, "Alright Die Hard let's do this. Oorah."

"Oorah," the rest of Die Hard replied.

I then thought, 'This is going to be a long war,' I then proceeded to wrap a bandage around the bullet wound in Alana's leg.

 **10km away… Blair's Point of View…**

My fireteam and I had just gotten to Supply Cashe Charlie only 3 mikes before Jeremy started screaming over the radio that his and Jason's fireteams were pinned down, so I coolly replied that we would be on our way shortly to assist.

"Alright you all heard Jeremy so here is the plan Will I need you and Willow to take Zayne to Supply Cashe Oscar Mike and defend it as we may need the vehicles if we need to make a quick getaway," I said.

"Copy that," Will said as he and Willow helped carry Zayne to Oscar Mike.

"Zayne before you go I suggest letting Foxy come with you," I suggested to Zayne.

"Good idea," Zayne replied as he started limping towards a large cage with a male red fox in it the red fox was red-orange with a white chest. He let it out and put on its light-weight bullet-proof vest and he gave it a hand signal which meant for it to follow him. They then left to go to Supply Cashe Oscar Mike.

I then walked towards one of the other large cages which had a black short-haired male German Shepherd Labrador Cross in it, I then started speaking to and I said, "Alright Maverick it is time to get to work," I say as I let him out of his cage and grab his custom bullet-proof vest and put it on him.

I then move to the bird cage that is right next to Maverick cage and let out the pitch-black Australian Raven that was in it and let it perch itself on my arm and I said, "Reaper. Zac needs our help. I need you to find them and give them this message," I attached a small metal tube to his leg which had a message in it. I then finished what I was saying, "Now go Reaper find Zac, and safe travels my friend."

"David, I suggest in taking Fang with us, she may prove useful in the battle to come," I suggest to David.

"Fair enough," he replied as he walked to the last large cage with an animal in it. The animal in it was a female grey wolf with a white chest and a grey-black back. "Come on Fang it is time to get to work," He said as he let the grey wolf out of its cage and grabbed its light-weight bullet-proof vest and put it on her.

"Now that everyone is ready let's go," I said to everyone.

I then lead the way with Maverick at my side and everyone followed me.

As I was walking I thought, 'This is going to be a long day.'

 **Glossary:**

' **Stow it' – A military term meaning 'shut up'**

' **10/4' – A military term meaning 'ok,' 'copy that' or 'confirmed'**

' **mike' – A military term meaning a 'minute'**

 **A.N: So, the war has begun, and Alana is already down for the count. How is Blair's action plan that he and his friends had spent months practicing and improving already falling apart.**

 **Sgt: Thanks for reading this chapter.**

 **Blair: And don't forget to check out 'Ze Great Camicazi's' story.**

 **Sgt: And for the other author who let me use their characters don't worry as you will get a shout out in a latter story.**

 **Blair: Too right Sgt. Too right.**

 **Sgt: Anyways till next time Sgt Sniper Man101 out.**


	10. Chapter 9: Over Run But Never Out Done

**A.N: Hi guys another chapter. Anyhow my recommendation this time is the HTTYD story 'Two Nights With Love Full of Fury' this story was written by 'Purple Feline' they are also one of the authors who let me use two of their characters. The characters that they let me use are the characters 'Galaxy' and 'Star'. Their stories are both explained in the story. However, I have not used star in my story, but she is in it hidden in plain sight. I may also do a collaboration with 'Ze Great Camicazi' and 'Purple Feline' to do a side story that would lead up to this story.**

 **Now for the summary for this Chapter:**

 **With Alana wounded and Jeremy and Jason's fireteams pinned down it is up to Blair and the rest of his friends to save the day. Will our hero make new allies and save his family from certain doom?**

 **Last time on the Dragon Born:**

 **Jeremy's Point of View…**

Next thing I hear Is Alana scream and Ryan yelling, "Man down."

I turn to look, and I see that Alana had taken a bullet through her right thigh. I then say to Ryan, "Comet bring out the Riot shield and deal with those guys," I gesture to the guys that out flanked us.

"Consider it done Wolffe," he replied with as he put his M16 on his back and grabbed his riot shield.

I then asked Alana, "Jyn can you still fight?"

"I can't walk, but I can still shoot," she replied.

"Then this is how it will work. I will get, you to cover and you cover me," I say.

"Then why are we still here?" Alana asked.

I grinned at that comment and grabbed her under her arms and started dragging her back to the ridgeline. Next thing I know is that Jason is in front of me covering Alana and me with his riot shield. He looks back at me and nods and I nod back.

When we finally got to the ridgeline the enemy were right on top of us and had us pinned down.

So, I hoped on the radio and called out to Blair and said, "Gregor. We are pinned down we have Slick with us, but we have a problem. Jyn took a bullet to the leg and can't walk we need immediate support over."

"Copy that Wolffe. Reinforcements are on route," was the reply that Blair had given me.

I then said to everyone else, "We must defend this position at all costs,"

"10/4," they replied with.

I then heard Jason say, "Alright Die Hard let's do this. Oorah."

"Oorah," the rest of Die Hard replied.

I then thought, 'This is going to be a long war,' I then proceeded to wrap a bandage around the bullet wound in Alana's leg.

 **10km away… Blair's Point of View…**

My fireteam and I had just gotten to Supply Cashe Charlie only 3 mikes before Jeremy started screaming over the radio that his and Jason's fireteams were pinned down, so I coolly replied that we would be on our way shortly to assist.

"Alright you all heard Jeremy so here is the plan Will I need you and Willow to take Zayne to Supply Cashe Oscar Mike and defend it as we may need the vehicles if we need to make a quick getaway," I said.

"Copy that," Will said as he and Willow helped carry Zayne to Oscar Mike.

"Zayne before you go I suggest letting Foxy come with you," I suggested to Zayne.

"Good idea," Zayne replied as he started limping towards a large cage with a male red fox in it the red fox was red-orange with a white chest. He let it out and put on its light-weight bullet-proof vest and he gave it a hand signal which meant for it to follow him. They then left to go to Supply Cashe Oscar Mike.

I then walked towards one of the other large cages which had a black short-haired male German Shepherd Labrador Cross in it, I then started speaking to and I said, "Alright Maverick it is time to get to work," I say as I let him out of his cage and grab his custom bullet-proof vest and put it on him.

I then move to the bird cage that is right next to Maverick cage and let out the pitch-black Australian Raven that was in it and let it perch itself on my arm and I said, "Reaper. Zac needs our help. I need you to find them and give them this message," I attached a small metal tube to his leg which had a message in it. I then finished what I was saying, "Now go Reaper find Zac, and safe travels my friend."

"David, I suggest in taking Fang with us, she may prove useful in the battle to come," I suggest to David.

"Fair enough," he replied as he walked to the last large cage with an animal in it. The animal in it was a female grey wolf with a white chest and a grey-black back. "Come on Fang it is time to get to work," He said as he let the grey wolf out of its cage and grabbed its light-weight bullet-proof vest and put it on her.

"Now that everyone is ready let's go," I said to everyone.

I then lead the way with Maverick at my side and everyone followed me.

As I was walking I thought, 'This is going to be a long day.'

Main characters involved in this chapter:

Fireteam Ghostrider

Fireteam Wolfpack

Fireteam Die Hard

Fireteam Assassin

Fireteam Osiris

Captain Walker

 **Jeremy's Point of View…**

'Come on Blair where are you,' I thought.

I get knocked back into reality when I hear Alana moan in pain beside me. I looked at the bandage that I had rapped around her leg I knew it was the best I could do since I wasn't a medic. 'She will just have to hold out till Blair gets here with Dimitri,' I thought.

I then hear Zac saying, "Look it is Reaper." 'Reaper that is his companion an Australian Raven,' I thought, 'then that means that when Blair and David get here they will have Maverick and Fang with them.' That gave me a boost of morale. Zac then said that there was a message attached to Reapers leg and started reading it, "Sorry for the delay we will be there in 5 minutes just hold out a little bit longer."

Jordan then said, "Hate to be unoptimistic but I don't think we will last that long. Look," he then pointed to 3 T-90s that were slowly making their way towards the ridge.

"We're fucked," I heard Ryan say.

"It is not over yet," Jason started, "Gregor says that he will be here in 5 mikes then he will be here in 5 mikes. We just have to make sure that we are still here when they arrive."

Despite his confident tone in his voice I could tell that there was a lot of doubt in his voice.

So, we kept fighting holding off wave after wave of enemies, but the tanks kept coming. When they got within 250m of our position I realised, "Wait a minute those are Armatas how did they get their hands on those."

I then hopped on the radio and said, "Gregor where are you we have 3 Armatas attacking us."

Blair replied with, "Armatas are you sure?"

"Positive," I replied.

"How the fuck did they get their hands on those?" Blair asked.

"Don't know get here now," I screamed.

"We are 1 mike out hold out 1 more mike," he replied.

I then got off the radio and said to everyone else, "1 mike. Gregor is 1 mike out."

"Confirmed," everyone said at their own pace.

 **Blair's Point of View…**

The sound of gunfire was deafening it was so loud that we had to communicate by using hand signals. I told Douglas, Harmony and Erica; Fireteam Osiris; to flank to the left. I told Francis and Liam; Fireteam Assassin; to take Dimitri to see what they can do for the others and finally I told Liz and David to follow me. I also told David to have our companions come with us.

Once everyone was in position, David, Liz and I moved to take out the tanks. We got behind the tanks without anyone noticing us. I passed David and Liz a C4 charge each and we all placed them on one of the tanks. Once that was done I hooked them up to my remote detonator and we moved to a safe distance.

I then hit the button on the detonator and watched the tanks explode. Almost a split second after the tanks exploded, two blurs came out of the tree line one black, the other grey and white. It was Fang and Maverick. They sprinted out of the tree line at max speed and leapt up and bit the two closest enemy soldier's necks and snapped them. They died instantly. Then 'Osiris' and 'Ghostrider' came running from the tree line, we took down at least 10 people and wounded a further 7 before the enemy called a retreat.

David and I then whistled to tell Fang and Maverick to return to our side. When they returned to us we gave them a pat and we then started walking to Jeremy I asked, "Is everyone ok?"

Jeremy replied with, "We are fine but, Jyn can't walk as she has been shot in her right thigh."

I then asked, "Kicks what is your verdict?"

Dimitri replied with, "She lost a bit of blood, but she will live. However, the bullet went through her hamstring. She will live but she may have trouble walking."

"What?" Jeremy said clearly shocked.

"Wolffe it is better than crippled for life, or worse yet dead," I say to Jeremy sternly.

"You're right. You're right," he said clearly still not happy about it.

I then addressed everyone, "Alright everyone they won't be gone for long so let's move. Wolffe stay with Jyn she need you now more than ever. Ja Ja you also stay with Wolffe and Jyn."

"10/4," Ryan said.

After I had gotten everyone into an order I told Dimitri to stay with Jeremy and Alana. Meanwhile David, Liz and myself covered our six. When we heard armoured vehicles approaching from our right when we turned to face them we pointed our guns at them and they pointed their guns at us.

In order to break the tension, I said, "Blue."

The leader replied with, "Blue."

I then asked, "Who the hell are you guys?"

"I was going to ask you the same question. That and what the hell happened here?" Asked the leader.

I replied with, "We are just civvies who know how to use guns sir. And as for what happened here we have been invaded by the ADFF."

"Bullshit. Those look like Russian Armatas," the captain said.

"I know I don't know how they got them either, but I have proof," I say as I hand him a copy of the video.

"Also, could you please get in contact with Amberly?" I ask.

"Why do you want to contact Amberly?" Asked the captain.

"One, they are the closest military base, and two if we come across more of those tanks I want to be able to call on air support," I stated.

"Fair enough," the captain started, "Lieutenant hand me the radio."

I then spoke again, "When you get through ask for Sergeant Winkler."

"Why?" Asked the captain.

"Cause, I might be able to convince him," I replied.

"How?" The captain asked again.

"Does it matter just get him on the radio and I will handle the rest," I stated.

I heard him mumble 'who put you in charge,' under his breathe.

Then when he got the radio he tuned it to the frequency that Amberly would be on and said, "This is BCT4 trying to get through to Amberly is anyone reading."

The radio was silent for 4 seconds before there was a reply, "This is Corporal Taylor, we read you BCT4 what is up?"

The captain then said, "I have some civvies who would like a word with Sergeant Winkler."

"Now isn't a good time as we are under attack by an unknown force," said the corporal who was clearly panicked.

"Corporal just give me the frequency he is on and I will take to him directly," said the captain.

"10/4," said the corporal, "he is on frequency 4.9."

"Thank you corporal," the captain said before he changed the frequency to 4.9.

He then spoke into the radio again and said, "Sergeant Winkler are you on this frequency?"

A voice then replied, "He might be. Whose asking?"

"Captain Walker of BCT4," replied Captain Walker.

"Ok I am Winkler so what do you want," Winkler asked.

"I have 16 armed civvies here with me and the head of their group would like a word with you," answered Walker.

"Put them on," replied Winkler.

Walker then handed me the radio and I said, "Greetings Sergeant, I can't say my real name over comms, but you may refer to me as 'Gregor'."

"Ok, Gregor what do you want?" Asked Winkler.

"All I want is air cover for me and my group of rebels," I asked.

"And I should give it to you why?" He asked.

"Because if you can help me then I can help you," I replied.

"Well we can't get any aircraft airborne as we are under attack. However, if you can get to Amberly and help us defend the base then I might be able to get you support," Winkler said.

"It will take us a while to get there from Lowood," I said.

"Lowood," Winkler said, "can you please check if my family made it out?"

"Trust me sir. Your two sons are fine they are in hiding but I don't know about your wife or your daughter," I replied.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Classified," I replied.

"Fair enough. We all have secrets," he replied.

"I would say that I would be there in 1 hour but BCT4 could be there faster," I suggested.

Captain Walker nodded his head and started telling his men to ready up, I then finished, "I will hopefully be there with your wife and daughter, Gregor out."

"Copy that," he replied, "Winkler over and out."

With that I handed the radio back to the captain and asked, "I have wounded could you please take them to Amberly."

"Ok," he answered.

I then hopped on my own radio and said, "Comet, Jyn, Wolffe. I found you guys a ride to Amberly."

"10/4," Jeremy replied, "we will wait for you where we are."

I then started walking in the direction of Supply Cashe Oscar Mike with Liz, David and BCT4 in tow. After 1km of hiking we found them leaning against a tree. They then loaded up into the bushmasters. I then said, "Wolffe we will see you there." He replied by nodded as they closed the back ramp into the bushmaster.

Captain Walker then said before the bushmasters left, "See you on the other side Gregor." I just nodded as they drove off.

 **10 minutes later… (Blair's P.O.V.)**

We had finally caught up with everyone else when we go to Supply Cashe Oscar Mike. Supply Cashe Oscar Mike was where we kept all of our vehicles such as our quadskis, our three jeeps, and our makeshift apc. I then said, "Everyone mount up, we are heading to Amberly, but we need to make a quick stop in Fernvale first."

"Why is that?" Asked Frances.

"To see if my mum and sister made it out," I replied.

No one questioned it we then mounted up into the vehicles and started driving towards Fernvale.

Liz, David, Dimitri and I were on point on four of the quadskis when we reached the outskirts of Fernvale we stopped and dismounted from our vehicles. I then said," Assassins, I need you here to defend the vehicles. Got it?"

"Affirmative," Frances replied.

"Everyone else follow me." I continued.

Everyone else gave me a nod and followed me down several side streets till we found the house that I was looking for we then hid behind some nearby shrubbery and we formulated a plan.

"Kicks, Willow I want your Quadrotors here and here," I say as I point out two spots of the floor plan of the house I sketched into the dirt. "I want eyes in that house."

They then deployed their drones and moved them into position and we got a glimpse into what was happening in the house. What they saw were 20 armed hostiles spread out all through out the house and in the master bathroom they found two people bound and gagged.

"That is them," I said.

I then gestured to Dimitri and Willow to get the drones out of sight and then we then turned back to the map. I drew 20 crosses in the sketch to represent where the enemies would be and 2 circles to represent where my mum and sister were. I then said, "Senator, I want you in a sniper position across the street. Cody, I want you to watch her back if any thing happens you must take her back to Ahsoka and wait at grid point 3, 8." They nodded and left to get to the sniper position. I then continued to talk, "Osiris I want you coming in from the back door. Die Hard the laundry door. Ghostriders will be coming in from the front door."

Bailey then asked me, "Gregor, what about me?"

"You will be joining Die Hard for this breach," I answered.

"Fair enough," he replied.

"Everyone get to your positions," I whispered to everyone over the radio.

Everyone had started walking towards their designated positions when Blair heard his radio crackle. Then a voice spoke, "Blair I know you are on this frequency."

I remained silent as David and Dimitri looked at me trying to guess how I was going to reply. The voice then spoke again, "If you won't speak for me then maybe you will speak for your mum," I then heard crying which I could tell was my mother.

I had had enough so I said, "Blair isn't available right now but if you want you can talk to me."

The man who was on the radio before then answered, "Who the bloody hell is this?"

"The name is Gregor and you will either let Blair's mum and sister go or else," I replied.

"Or else what?" Replied the voice.

"You will see," I replied as I turned off of that frequency.

I then pulled my balaclava which was black with a ghost face on it so that only my eyes were visible. Dimitri and David were already in position by the time I finally got into position. I then heard 2 beeps in my earpiece which meant that Osiris and Die Hard were in position. I then gave Dimitri a hand signal and he operated his drone moving it toward the window in the master bathroom. Once Dimitri's Drone was in position I then quietly opened the fly screen door and locked it in place. I then placed a C4 breaching charge on the wooden door and pressed a button on my radio that made a beep. I then heard two more beeps and I heard Jason's voice say, "Hostile down in section One Lima."

I then thought, 'great that means we now only have to deal with 19 hostiles.'

I then whispered to Dimitri, "We will breach on your go Kicks."

He gave me a nod and said, "3… 2… 1… Go." He then pulled the trigger and his drone shot the person standing next to my mum and sister."

I then hit the detonator for my breaching charge. *BOOM* I then rushed in through the front door and shot the person who was standing beside the door. I then hear a window smash right next to me and the two other enemies that were in the room were dead. I then said, "Good job Hevy." I then moved to beside the door that lead to the master bedroom and I said into my radio, "Front room clear."

I then heard Erica say, "Gregor the kitchen, dining room and kids lounge room are clear."

I replied with, "Confirmed. Slick what is your status?"

"The second bathroom and the hall way are clear. The remaining enemies on this side are holed up in the two bedrooms at the back of the house," he replied.

"Ok, Hevy stack up," I said to David.

David then hoped over to the other side of the door that I was at and he gave me a nod. I nodded back and held up my three middle fingers to represent 3 seconds, then 2 and finally 1. David then kicked the door down and hid back around the corner. As he pulled back around the corner I popped out and shot both the enemies in the chest which killed them instantly. I then said, "Clear. Hevy cover me. Kicks get in here." As soon as I finished saying that David was covering the front door and Dimitri was following me into the master bedroom. We then opened the door into the master bathroom. We found my mum and sister still bound and with their eyes closed almost as if they were someone else. I then asked, "Ma'am are you alright?"

She then opened her eyes and she looked disoriented, but she managed to give me a small nod. I then grabbed my combat knife and started cutting the bindings that were around her hands and feet. I then pulled off the gag and moved onto my sister. My mum then asked me, "Who are you people."

I replied with, "That doesn't matter at the moment, but we are the good guys. Now listen grab two or three bags and fill them with clothes and some light-weight snacks. Pack for your entire family."

She then replied with a question I should have expected but it still hit me like a freight train. It was, "Where are my sons and husband and are they ok?"

Dimitri looked at me wondering how I was going to reply. I replied, "Your husband is fighting off waves of attackers at Amberly last I heard and your sons are fine."

She replied with, "I understand how you know my husband's situation but how do you know about my son's situation?"

I had enough of the questions, so I pulled up my balaclava so that she could see my face and then I pulled it back down and said, "That is how. Now we don't have long. Die Hard what is your status?"

"The remaining enemies are dead," Bailey replied.

"Good," I replied with.

I then heard Jordan call over the radio, "This is Cody calling Gregor come in Gregor."

I replied with, "This is Gregor what is up Cody."

He then said in a panic, "We have a heavily armoured convoy incoming you need to get out now."

"Confirmed, Cody but we can't leave just yet," I replied.

"Why not?" He asked back.

"Because I have a tech cashe stored in my wardrobe with lots of essential tech we are going to need such as heart-beat sensors and NVGs," I reply.

I then hear Liz over the radio, "Well then grab it and get out because you don't have a lot of time," she said.

"Copy that," I reply over the radio I then say to my mum, "could you please pick up the pace?"

"I am going as fast as I can," she replied, "by any chance could you tell me who those guys were and what did they want?"

"Gladly. They were the ADFF they have invaded us, and they only have one goal." I replied.

"And that is?" My mum asked.

"To hand me on a gold plater to the Americans. I can't tell you why as that would put you in more danger than you already are and because not even my team knows why they want me," I said.

"Ok. This should be enough," she said as she zipped up the remaining bags that she just finished packing.

I then checked in on Liz through the radio I said, "Cody, Senator, how long do we have?"

"None," Jordan replied. To make matters worse, we then heard a vehicle stop outside and a tank soon followed.

I then called over the radio, "All units prepare for contact." I then looked at my mum and said, "Mum take Felicity and hide under the bed in my room and don't come out till I come and get you OK."

"Ok," she said as she led my sister to my room.

I then said, "Die Hard you take the right side of the house. Osiris the right. The Ghostriders and I will take the front. Senator, Cody. We will need sniper support just don't blow your cover."

"Copy that," Liz replied.

 **Meanwhile… Across the street… Liz's Point of View…**

"How good of a shot are you?" Blair's brother Jordan asked me.

"1 to 1 ratio," I replied.

"1 hit, 1 miss," he said.

"No," I said, "1 shot, 1 kill."

"That is a very good ratio," he said.

'I know' I thought. I then said, 'Now be quiet or you will blow our cover."

"Oh right," he said.

Sometimes I wonder how he is related to Blair, but now isn't the time for that. Now is the for giving Blair covering fire.

Three people then started walking towards the front gate. I then said over the radio, "Gregor you have three coming at you from the front gate."

He then replied with, "Copy that Senator. Just focus on finding the commander and take him out if you get the chance."

I replied with, "Confirmed."

I then started looking for the commander whether he be a Sergeant, a Lieutenant or a Captain and after 30 seconds I found him sticking his head out of the turret of the lead tank he was shouting out orders in Arabic, most of which I couldn't understand but I could determine that they were talking about some kind of celebration.

That was when the gunfire broke out I then took the shot on the commander and the bullet went through his left temple killing him instantly and leaving the force without a commander very early on in the fight. However, these guys were no push overs they were very well trained they took cover and one of them took command of the situation and started giving out orders. He sent the majority of his forces to storm the house, but he had known that his former boss had been sniped and sent the rest of his force to clear the rest of the street house by house, room by room.

I then told Jordan, "Cody, get ready we are about to have company." He then loaded his M249 and got it ready for combat. I then got on the radio to Blair and said, "Gregor this is Senator."

He replied with, "Kind of busy Senator but what is up," He said I could hear bullets whizzing by in the back ground and yelling.

"Be advised that Cody and I may have been compromised and that these guys are no push overs these guys are well trained and well experienced," I said to Blair.

"Displace then," he replied.

As he said that I heard the front door get kicked down and I said to Blair, "To late they are in the building, Senator out." I then stopped talking to Blair and I looked at Jordan he had positioned himself on one side of the door with his M249 ready, so I decided to wait on the opposite side of the door with my MP5 SD. My MP5 SD was a modified version of the standard MP5 the MP5 SD had a built-in suppressor but mine also had a red-dot sight and a vertical foregrip.

After 2 minutes Jordan and I heard voices outside the door we looked at each other and nodded. There was no other way out we would have to shoot our way out. They then blew the door down with a breaching charge and…

 **A.N: So, Jeremy, Ryan and Alana are safe, and Blair managed to save his mum and sister. He also managed to get into contact with his father. But now pinned down by enemy tanks what can Blair do. Liz what will she do she is cut off from everyone else with only Blair's brother Jordan to support her how will this end.**

 **Sgt: I am so mean such a big cliff hanger. However, I have put in a codename glossary and I word/term glossary down below for your convenience.**

 **Blair: Are you sure that it was for the readers convenience and not to try to try to make up for the cliff hanger.**

 **Sgt: Maybe Blair. Maybe. Also, don't forget to check out 'Purple Feline's' story.**

 **Blair: That is right do go and check it out. Also 'Feline' if you are reading this I would very much like to see a sequel to your story.**

 **Sgt: But any who any follows, favourites and reviews are greatly appreciated. Till next time Sgt Sniper Man101 out.**

 **Codename Glossary:**

 **Blair – Gregor**

 **Liz – Senator**

 **David – Hevy**

 **Dimitri – Kicks**

 **Jeremy – Wolffe**

 **Alana – Jyn**

 **Ryan – Comet**

 **Bailey – Sinker**

 **Jason – Slick**

 **Zac – Rex**

 **Brandon – Fives**

 **Jordan – Rex**

 **Frances – Ahsoka**

 **Liam – Cut-up**

 **Zayne – Echo**

 **Will – Droidbait**

 **Douglas – Boil**

 **Harmony – Waxer**

 **Willow – Trapper**

 **Erica – Longshot**

 **Glossary:**

' **six' – Behind you**

' **BCT' – Battle Combat Team**

' **comms' – Communications**

' **in tow' – Following**

' **Bushmaster' – An Australian APC**

' **APC' – Armoured Personnel Carrier**

' **point' – leading, front**

' **hostiles' – enemies**

' **on your go' – The specified person starts the firefight**

' **stack up' - To get ready to breach a door or wall**

' **NVG's – Night Vision Goggles**


	11. Chapter 10: The One Forty One (141)

**A.N: Once again I am sorry about the cliff-hanger that I left the last chapter on, but I am back and here is what happens right after the ending of the last chapter. How will Blair and his friends deal with the constant of war and the death and construction that comes with it. Read to find out. Favourites, Follows and Reviews are greatly appreciated. My recommendation this time is the story 'Astrid's Dragon' which is written by the author 'BornWithTheSupercell'. 'Supercell' is the creator of the character 'NightLock', NightLock is featured in this story. The same with 'Galaxy' and 'Star' I will probably do a collaboration with 'Supercell' and 'Camicazi' to figure out how 'NightLock' gets from 'Supercell's' story to mine.**

 **Now for the chapter's summary:**

 **Liz is cut off from all support with only Blair's brother Jordan by her side. Blair is pinned down in his home with all his friends and everything is on the line. If they fall it would mean it is all over. Meanwhile Jeremy makes contact with Blair's father and has to convince him to send support.**

 **Last time on the Dragon Born:**

 **Liz's Point of View…**

"How good of a shot are you?" Blair's brother Jordan asked me.

"1 to 1 ratio," I replied.

"1 hit, 1 miss," he said.

"No," I said, "1 shot, 1 kill."

"That is a very good ratio," he said.

'I know' I thought. I then said, 'Now be quiet or you will blow our cover."

"Oh right," he said.

Sometimes I wonder how he is related to Blair, but now isn't the time for that. Now is the for giving Blair covering fire.

Three people then started walking towards the front gate. I then said over the radio, "Gregor you have three coming at you from the front gate."

He then replied with, "Copy that Senator. Just focus on finding the commander and take him out if you get the chance."

I replied with, "Confirmed."

I then started looking for the commander whether he be a Sergeant, a Lieutenant or a Captain and after 30 seconds I found him sticking his head out of the turret of the lead tank he was shouting out orders in Arabic, most of which I couldn't understand but I could determine that they were talking about some kind of celebration.

That was when the gunfire broke out I then took the shot on the commander and the bullet went through his left temple killing him instantly and leaving the force without a commander very early on in the fight. However, these guys were no push overs they were very well trained they took cover and one of them took command of the situation and started giving out orders. He sent the majority of his forces to storm the house, but he had known that his former boss had been sniped and sent the rest of his force to clear the rest of the street house by house, room by room.

I then told Jordan, "Cody, get ready we are about to have company." He then loaded his M249 and got it ready for combat. I then got on the radio to Blair and said, "Gregor this is Senator."

He replied with, "Kind of busy Senator but what is up," He said I could hear bullets whizzing by in the back ground and yelling.

"Be advised that Cody and I may have been compromised and that these guys are no push overs these guys are well trained and well experienced," I said to Blair.

"Displace then," he replied.

As he said that I heard the front door get kicked down and I said to Blair, "To late they are in the building, Senator out." I then stopped talking to Blair and I looked at Jordan he had positioned himself on one side of the door with his M249 ready, so I decided to wait on the opposite side of the door with my MP5 SD. My MP5 SD was a modified version of the standard MP5 the MP5 SD had a built-in suppressor but mine also had a red-dot sight and a vertical foregrip.

After 2 minutes Jordan and I heard voices outside the door we looked at each other and nodded. There was no other way out we would have to shoot our way out. They then blew the door down with a breaching charge and…

 **Main characters involved in this chapter:**

Fireteam Ghostrider

Fireteam AFO Wolfpack

Fireteam Die Hard

Fireteam Osiris

Sergeant Winkler

Captain Walker

Captain Schofield (Scarecrow)

Gunnery Sergeant Newman (Mother)

Major Champion (Renard)

Corporal Baker

Corporal Mosley

 **Liz's Point of View…**

As the door got blown in by the breaching charge Jordan and I got thrown to the ground by the blast. And I must have been knocked unconscious cause when I regained sense of what was happening I could hear gunfire, yelling and explosions. Judging by the sun about half an hour had passed.

 **30 minutes earlier… (Third Person) …**

The door got blown in and Liz and Jordan were thrown to the ground. Then 8 enemy soldiers came through the door and found Liz and Jordan on the ground unconscious. They then lent them against the wall and tried their hands with rope. They then called back to their acting commander and were telling him that the sniper team had been found and that they hand them in custody.

 **Meanwhile… Across the street… (Blair's Point of View)**

"Senator, Cody. Someone respond," Blair said.

Blair however got snapped back into reality when he heard Zac yell, "Gregor, we are facing a heavy assault over here on the left side and could use some support, over."

I replied with, "Copy that. Osiris are you able to send support, over?"

"Negative, Gregor. We are facing the same type of opposition, over," replied Willow.

"Shit," I said, "alright we need to straighten out the line everyone fall back to bedroom Bravo, over."

"Copy that, falling back now, over," came the reply from Erica.

"Kicks, Hevy we must hold them here till the others make it to Bedroom Bravo, how copy?" I say.

"Copy that," replied Dimitri.

"10/4," replied David.

Then we saw Osiris falling back. However, it was only Willow and Erica. I figured that Harmony and Douglas would cover their withdrawal at least till they got back to bedroom Bravo. But then it hit me without them holding that flank we could be easily encircled. I then said, "Hevy when Waxer and Boil have made their withdrawal I need you to cover our six till we make our withdrawal, confirm?"

David replied, "Confirmed."

After two more minutes we saw Douglas and Harmony making their withdrawal and as soon as they were in bedroom Bravo, David moved to cover our six. After a further 5 minutes our opposition was too fierce, and we had to pull back, but when Dimitri when to fall back David pulled him back into cover just as a burst of gunfire hit the wall behind where Dimitri was about to run. David then said, "Gregor we are cut off."

"Shit," I said, "Die Hard, Osiris we are cut off and need support. Can you assist? Over."

"Negative," said Harmony, "they have us pinned down. Over"

"OK," I said, "I have one last idea hold out as long as possible. Over"

"Copy that, over" I heard Harmony say. I then heard her scream, "Hold the line." Then the radio went silent.

I then changed the frequency that my that my radio was tuned to, so I could speak to Jeremy, I then said, "Wolffe. Wolffe do you read? Over."

All I heard for ten seconds I heard was static. Then I heard Jeremy say, "Loud and clear Gregor what is the problem? Over."

"Have you made it to Amberly yet? Over," I asked.

"Affirmative. Why? Over," He asked.

"Because we are pinned down and could use some support, over," I replied.

"Calm down give me the entire situation, over," he said.

"Ok. I have lost contact with Cody and Senator and the rest of the Ghostriders and I have been cut off from everyone else, over," I said trying to keep calm.

"Ok I will try to find the Sergeant and see what I can do for you, over" he said.

"Thanks Jeremy, Gregor over and out," I said as I turned my radio off and focused on staying alive.

 **Meanwhile… At Amberly Air Force Base… (Jeremy's Point of View)**

After just getting off the radio from taking to Blair I hopped out of the Bushmaster APC and helped Alana get out I then helped her walk to cover and I laid her against the wall I then said, "Comet I need you to keep an eye on Jyn while I find the Sergeant," I said.

"Copy that," he replied.

I then wondered off trying to find the Sergeant all the while dodging stray bullets. I kept asking random soldiers if they had seen Sergeant Winkler. After 5 minutes of no luck and wrong directions I finally found him taking cover nearby the dog pens. I then asked him, "Are you Sergeant Winkler?"

"Yes," he replied, "and you are?"

"I am Wolffe one of Gregor's allies," I said.

"I was wondering what happened to him," he said.

"Well I was on the radio with him about five minutes ago, but he has hit a complication," I said.

"And that is?" He asked.

"He has found your wife and daughter and they are safe for now, but he is pinned down cut off from all support and has lost contact with two of his comrades," I said.

"Casualties happen," he replied.

"You wouldn't be so subtle if you knew who they were," I replied back as I shot a quick burst of gun fire around the corner.

"Then who are they?" He asked.

"Gregor is your son Blair," I whispered quietly, "and the two he has lost contact with their callsigns are Cody and Senator. Cody is your other son Jordan and Senator is Blair's girlfriend Liz."

As soon as I said that it hit him hard. I then asked, "Where is the field hospital?"

He replied with, "It got over run 10 minutes ago. Why?"

"Because I have wounded. If I help you take it back can you, please send support to Gregor and get my friend a medic?" I asked.

"If you can take it back I will do that and more," he said as a bullet whizzed by his head.

"Ok where is it then?" I asked.

"It is in the north-east corner of the base," he replied.

"That doesn't seem so hard," I said.

"That is way behind the enemy's lines," he said back.

"Just give me two platoons of soldiers and a couple of Bushmasters and I should be fine," I say.

"How are you going to get past all of that with just two platoons," he said as he gestured to all the enemy's tanks, planes and helicopters.

"Faith Sergeant. You must always have some. And while we are going to be on the offensive are any more units in the Fernvale area," I say.

"I don't know, but I will find out. Also, if you find a signal jammer over there please shut it down. Otherwise we won't be able to re-establish contact with army command in Canberra," he said.

"Consider it done," I replied.

I then walked off and said to Ryan over the radio, "Comet I need you to regroup on my position just make sure that Jyn is safe."

"Copy that," Ryan replied, "I am on my way."

Sergeant Winkler then walked up to me with two others. Sergeant Winkler then said, "Wolffe these two are my most trusted corporals, Corporal Baker and Corporal Mosley. They will be leading the fireteams that will be going with you."

"Thank you, Sergeant," I replied, "have you checked Fernvale yet."

"Negative I was just about to," he said.

He then pulled out his radio and set it to a broad spectrum and said, "This is Sergeant Winkler calling any available forces in or near to Fernvale. I say again this is Sergeant Winkler trying to contact any forces in the Fernvale region. Does anyone copy?"

"This is Captain Schofield of TF 141. I read you sergeant what do you need?" he asked.

"We have friendly forces pinned down in the Fernvale region they were trying to get civilians out of the area when they were ambushed by enemy forces can you assist?" Asked Sergeant Winkler.

"Confirmed I can assist just send the co-ordinates and we will be there," said Schofield.

"Thank you, Captain. The co-ordinates are 27.440146 *S, 152.650173*E." said Winkler.

"God speed," replied Schofield.

"God speed," Winkler said back.

 **Meanwhile… Back in Fernvale… (Liam's Point of View)**

All I could hear was screaming, gunfire and explosions. We didn't know what to do Blair told us to guard the vehicles, but we could tell that he was in trouble.

I then heard Will ask, "What are we going to do?"

I ended up replying without even thinking, "We stay here. Gregor told us to guard the vehicles, so we stay."

Then I heard Zayne reply, "It won't do us any good if he is dead or captured thou."

"No, it won't," I heard Frances reply.

We then heard the click of a magazine being loaded into a gun we then all turned to face the direction that we heard the noise and we all had our guns up. As we did that 2 people came out of hiding from behind our vehicles, 2 came in from our left, 2 came in from our right and 2 from the bushes that we were facing. We were surrounded by 8 armed men. Scratch that 6 armed men and 2 armed women. The leader of the group who was wearing black blast-resistant aviators* said, "Drop your weapons." As soon as he said that I started taking note of what they were wearing in an attempt to figure out who they were. The leader and three of the others, two of them male one of them female, were wearing USMC** uniforms. The other four were wearing French DGSE*** uniforms.

 ***Sunglasses if you didn't know**

 ****United States Marine Corps**

 *****Directorate-General for External Security**

When they realised that we weren't going to comply they asked, "Drop 'em." The leader said.

Then the female in the USMC uniform asked, "Who are you?"

"We ma'am are civvies," I replied, "Who are you?"

"That is classified," she replied, "and I know bullshit when I see it. You know how to use those weapons. That signals a warning flare."

I then said, "French DGSE and American Marines. You guys must be Task Force 141."

"We might be but how would you know that?" Asked the French woman.

"Our boss speaks very highly of you," I reply.

"And your boss is who?" Asked one of the Americans.

"His callsign is 'Gregor,' we were here to get Sergeant Winkler's wife and daughter out of here and my guess is that that gunfire is them needing help," I said.

"Gregor, wasn't that the callsign of the leader of the people we were he to help get to Amberly?" Asked one of the French soldiers.

"Yes, it was," replied the American leader.

The French woman then said, "Falcon, Rolls Royce, stay here and keep an eye on them. Bacon you are with me. Scarecrow lead the way."

"Might I suggest at least one of us going with you as Gregor is probably going to shoot first ask questions later at the moment and if he sees one of us he might not shoot," Will said.

"The kid has a point, Scarecrow," said the female marine, "we won't be much use to Gregor if he kills us."

"That is true Mother very true," said the leader marine whose callsign was 'Scarecrow', "Which one of you is coming with us?"

"That would be me," I said as I walked toward them.

"Lead the way," said Scarecrow.

"With pleasure," I said.

I then started jogging towards the gunfire I then hopped on the radio and said, "Gregor this is Cut-Up I have support and I am on the way, over."

"I said protect the vehicles," he replied.

"Ahsoka, Echo and Droidbait are on it. I am bringing support in the form of the uno, cuatro, uno," I said.

"The uno, cuatro, uno. You have got to be kidding me," Blair replied.

"I am glad I am not, cause it sounds like you could use some help up there," I said.

"You aren't wrong Cut-up. You aren't wrong. But when you get here don't come for me first find Senator and Cody first I haven't heard from them in over 20 minutes and last I heard from them they said that they had been compromised."

"Will do Gregor," I replied.

"What was that about?" Asked Mother.

"When we get there Gregor wants us to locate two of our comrades that are M.I.A. one is his brother, the other his girlfriend," I said.

"And why should we do that?" Asked one of the American Marines who was known as 'Astro'.

"If you want to earn his trust that is the best way to do it, also if they get them Gregor will do anything to keep them safe," I said, "Also he is the entire reason we have been invaded. From what he told us the ADFF is here for him why I don't know but if they have their hands-on Cody, and Senator. Then this war is over before it begins."

"Ok," said the French woman, who is known as 'Renard'. I thought, 'If I correctly recall Renard is French for Fox.'

"Simple plan. Simple execution," said Scarecrow, "Mother you take Bacon and Tomahawk," the final American marine, "and find Cody and Senator. I will take Renard and Astro and see what we can do to help Gregor and his rag tag group of fighters."

"Copy that, Scarecrow," said Mother, as she left with Bacon and Tomahawk to find Liz and Jordan.

I then lead Scarecrow, Renard and Astro up side streets to get behind the house we were on the opposite side of the fence. The yet all was silent. I climbed over the fence and I saw an ocean of bodies yet when I got to Bedroom Bravo. No one was there I then hopped on my radio and said, "Gregor we are here where are you?"

I got no reply, but I then heard a series of beeps. 'WE ALL GOT CAPTURED GET MY MUM AND SISTER TO SAFETY THEY ARE UNDER MY BED. G.' I realised that it was Morse code and got to work trying to decipher it. It said, 'We all got captured get my mum and sister to safety they are under my bed. G.' I then rushed back into Bedroom Bravo and looked under the bed to find Blair's mum protecting her daughter. I then said, "Ma'am it s ok we won't hurt you I am a friend of Gregor."

She then looked at me and took a long stare into my eyes and she started to crawl out from under the bed. She then helped get her daughter out from under the bed. I then said to Scarecrow, "These are Gregor's mum and sister." I then turned to ask Blair's mum, "Ma'am do you know where they took your son and his friends?"

"I overheard something about a site Hotel Bravo," she answered.

"Hotel Bravo," said Scarecrow, "that is an American facility."

"What do they want with that?" Asked Mother.

"I believe it is time to show you the truth," I said as I handed them the video of the C.I.A./ADFF meeting.

"That C.I.A. persons voice he sounds familiar, I just can't put my finger on it," said Renard.

It then dawned upon Scarecrow of who that person was, he then said, "Astro I am not going to order you to do this but if you had the choice of going against your own country and doing what is wrong or going against it and doing what is right which would you pick?"

"I would do what is right. Why?" Asked Astro.

"Because that man I don't know what he goes by now, but I know him as Marius Calderon," Scarecrow said while still staring at the video.

"Marius Calderon," started Renard, "isn't he the guy who was leading the 'Army of Thieves'.

"Yes, he was," said Scarecrow.

"So, let me guess you want him dead," I said.

"That is the understatement of the millennia," said Renard.

"But I thought he died," said Astro.

"Don't believe everything you read, he had my sunglasses the last time I saw him when I got back to base I found them on my bed I am certain that he is alive and that this guy is him," Scarecrow said.

"I have learned to trust your judgement Scarecrow, so I won't doubt it now," said Renard.

Scarecrow just nodded and grabbed his radio and said, "Mother you reading me?"

"Loud and clear Scarecrow. What is up?" She replied.

"Have you found Cody and Senator yet?" Asked Scarecrow.

"Affirmative, we have them. The girl is unconscious but alive and the boy just awoke," Mother replied.

"Ok, I need you to link up on my position we have found the mother and sister of Gregor, but they have been captured and guess where they have been taken to," said Scarecrow.

"Where?" Asked Mother.

"Site Hotel Bravo," Scarecrow said with a serious tone in his voice.

"But that is an American base," said Mother.

"I know I will fill you in when you get here," Scarecrow replied.

"Roger that," said Mother.

 **Meanwhile… In a convoy… (Blair's Point of View)…**

'How did this happen,' I thought. I looked around at my friends and our captors. I thought I had done everything in my power to keep me and my friends safe, but I failed. We had been captured.

 **5 minutes earlier…**

We were cut off. But one idea came into my head and stuck there, so I said, "Kicks, Hevy follow me." I then ran into the master bedroom and then into the master bathroom. I then said, "All forces in Bedroom Bravo, stay clear of the wall separating Bedroom Bravo and the master bathroom. I say again stay clear of the wall."

I then placed a C4 charge onto the wall and stepped back, I then yelled, "Fire in the hole," As I pressed the detonator. I then ran through the hole in the wall only to find 5 guns being pointed at my face I then let go of my gun and raised my hands I then looked at Jason who couldn't look me in the eye. But what I could see was him looking at himself in a light of failure.

Then we got taken outside and loaded into Russian-made Ural troop transport trucks. I however did overhear something about us being taken to a Site Hotel Bravo.

 **5 minutes later… (Liam's Point of View)…**

As we were waiting for Mother and her team to get back to our position we heard her yell over the radio, "Shit. Scarecrow this is Mother we have been ambushed by an enemy convoy and are pinned down."

"Copy that Mother we are on the way," Scarecrow said.

We then prepared ourselves for combat, but Scarecrow, "Not you Cut-Up. I need you to get these to you friends back at your vehicles got it?"

"Yessir," I said, "Ma'am I need you and your daughter to follow me with the things that you packed."

The mother nodded her head and grabbed several bags that were packed and told her daughter to hold onto her hand and to not let go.

We then left to head to where Frances, Zayne, Will, and the two French soldiers were waiting. Then I hopped on the radio and said, "Ahsoka, we are on our way back."

I then heard Frances reply with, "Shit they have found us take cover."

I then heard static and I then said, "Ahsoka, Ahsoka. Fuck."

I then ran double time towards where I last saw them. When I got there, I told Blair's mum and sister to keep their heads down. I then asked Frances, "What is the situation?"

"We have at least 1 maybe 2 companies of enemies attacking us," said Frances.

"Well that is the cherry on the cake," I said.

"What is the status on the others?" She asked as a RPG flew right over our heads.

"The uno, cuatro, uno have found Senator and Cody, but the others are in enemy hands," I replied as an 82mm mortar shell landed no more than 50 metres away from us.

Frances then said, "We need to take out that 82-BM-37 before it zeros us in."

"I will take care of that," I said, "also keep an eye on Blair's mum and sister. Ok."

"Roger. Roger," she replied. I admit her humour did lift my spirit a little.

I then left to take out the mortar. 'Well this is swell,' I thought, 'Blair where are you.'

 **Meanwhile… (Third Person)…**

Liz had just regained conciseness and was hearing a lot of gunfire, explosions and yelling when she finally regained complete awareness of what was happening around her, she realised that Jordan was right next to her with his M249 killing any enemy that tried to get close.

 **(Liz's Point of View)** …

I had just regained conciseness and I asked Jordan, "Cody what is going on?"

"Nice of you to wake up," he said, "we were saved by some of the uno, cuatro, uno."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Positive. Now if you don't mind we have a lot of enemies attacking us. So, if you don't mind could you help fight them off?" Jordan said.

"With pleasure," I replied.

I then hopped up and grabbed my MP5SD and started shooting at any enemy that dared get close to us. Then a woman wearing a U.S. marine uniform ran up to us and said, "Nice to see you awake, Senator."

I then asked, "How do you know my callsign?"

"Your friend here," she said gesturing to Jordan.

"Ok. Another question where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Your Fireteam Assassins last I heard is ok and everyone else are in the Ural trucks over there," she said while gesturing at the Ural trucks that were about 500 metres away.

"Gregor captured. I seriously doubt that," I said.

"Don't," Jordan said, "it is the truth. I tried to contact him, and he didn't respond."

I then just stared at Jordan and then I aimed my gun over his left shoulder and shot an enemy that was attempting to sneak up on us. When he turned to see what I had shot he said, "Nice shot."

I replied with, "Thanks now focus on keeping the enemy at bay. I then turned to the female marine and asked, "Pardon but what is your name ma'am?"

"Callsign is Mother," she replied.

"Ok Mother. I need you to come with me, so we can rescue my friends," I said.

"You sure you want to go out there," she said while gesturing to the hell hole that the battle field was becoming.

We then heard a whistle and Mother yelled, "Artillery take cover!"

I threw myself to the ground and once the shell had exploded all I could hear was ringing in my ears. When I turned around I realised that I was looking down the barrel of an ak-47. I then thought, 'Not again.'

Then the person was shot through the head and I heard three more explosions. I got up and looked over to where the Ural trucks were only to see three smouldering wrecks in their place. I thought, 'No Blair.' But when I turn to see where the shot came from I see a customised M-4 carbine with Blair at the trigger. I then said, "Gregor you're ok."

He replied with, "Thanks to Scarecrow." Gesturing to the marine captain.

Scarecrow then said, "It was nothing. Now, let's get out of here."

"Good idea," Blair replied. He then turned to his radio and said, "Ahsoka this is Gregor, respond."

Nothing but silence replied. He tried again, "Ahsoka respond."

Still nothing but silence.

He then said, "Shit we need to get over there fast."

We then started running taking the shortest route there. Even if it meant cutting through buildings and taking short-cuts down side streets and through alleys.

When we got there, I saw 6 bushmasters and my dad Sergeant Winkler with a bunch of members of the air force. Blair then asked, "Sergeant what are you doing here?"

He replied with, "You must be Gregor. We are here cause Amberly has been over run and we heard your friend Ahsoka calling for assistance, so we came to help."

"Ok so what is the plan where are we heading?" Blair asked.

"Site Hotel Bravo. We are going to see if they can help us," he said.

"That is a bad idea," I said.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Because the Yanks are after me," said Blair, "and they are the reason for this entire invasion."

"You sure you want to throw those accusations around, especially when there Americans present," Winkler said.

"These Americans saved my ass, my friends ass and now your ass." Blair yelled.

"Really ok. Do you have proof of these accusations that you are throwing around?" The Sergeant asked.

Blair then handed him the video of the C.I.A/ADFF conference and walked away. As he was walking away he said, "All the proof is on that video." I then followed him as another 82mm mortar shell landed near us.

He then asked, "Ahsoka where is Cut-Up?"

Frances replied with, "He left to take out that 82 five mikes ago. We haven't heard from him since."

Blair then said, "Come on Senator lets go and find Cut-Up."

I then gave him a nod and followed him down an alley.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Glossary:**

 **M.I.A: Missing in action**

 **AWL: Absent Without Leave**

 **A.N: Amberley Air Force Base is over run, Liam is missing in action and Scarecrow's section of the 141 is going AWL. So how will Blair keep his group together and can he trust Schofield and the 141 or will they turn back to America and hand Blair over to their superiors. Only way to find out is to wait for the next chapter.**

 **Sarge: Ok this took a long time to right. I need a bit of a break.**

 **Blair: Ok you do that Sarge give us in your story a chance to rest.**

 **Sarge: You wish Blair. Any ways don't forget to check out BornWithTheSupercell's story Astrid's Dragon.**

 **Blair: Yes, don't forget to check it out.**

 **Sarge: Any who which story will I pick next?**

 **Blair: I don't know but I better get some rest while I can.**

 **Sarge: You go and do that. Anyways till nest time Sgt Sniper Man101 out.**


	12. Chapter 11: MAN DOWN!

**A.N: Ok guys a lot of these chapters I am writing in advance. Also, the story that I am recommending this time is 'Intertwined Universes' which is written by 'girlwithanimagination'. It is a story based around the time of season six of Race To The Edge (RTTE). It involves 6 random people who go to Dragoncon and somehow end up in the Viking era right at the time of season 6 of RTTE. It is still being written and I am recommending it because a character in it is based off me. Also, thanks for waiting for these chapters. I am sorry for the wait, but I am trying to compensate for it by uploading in bulk.**

 **So Blair and his crew are still in the worse-case scenario and need all the help he can get. The French might be sending support. Any who to the story.**

 **P.S: If you can't tell I am crap at writing summaries.**

* * *

 **Last time on the Dragon Born:**

 **(Liz's Point of View)** …

I had just regained conciseness and I asked Jordan, "Cody what is going on?"

"Nice of you to wake up," he said, "we were saved by some of the uno, cuatro, uno."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Positive. Now if you don't mind we have a lot of enemies attacking us. So, if you don't mind could you help fight them off?" Jordan said.

"With pleasure," I replied.

I then hopped up and grabbed my MP5SD and started shooting at any enemy that dared get close to us. Then a woman wearing a U.S. marine uniform ran up to us and said, "Nice to see you awake, Senator."

I then asked, "How do you know my callsign?"

"Your friend here," she said gesturing to Jordan.

"Ok. Another question where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Your Fireteam Assassins last I heard is ok and everyone else are in the Ural trucks over there," she said while gesturing at the Ural trucks that were about 500 metres away.

"Gregor captured. I seriously doubt that," I said.

"Don't," Jordan said, "it is the truth. I tried to contact him, and he didn't respond."

I then just stared at Jordan and then I aimed my gun over his left shoulder and shot an enemy that was attempting to sneak up on us. When he turned to see what I had shot he said, "Nice shot."

I replied with, "Thanks now focus on keeping the enemy at bay. I then turned to the female marine and asked, "Pardon but what is your name ma'am?"

"Callsign is Mother," she replied.

"Ok Mother. I need you to come with me, so we can rescue my friends," I said.

"You sure you want to go out there," she said while gesturing to the hell hole that the battle field was becoming.

We then heard a whistle and Mother yelled, "Artillery take cover!"

I threw myself to the ground and once the shell had exploded all I could hear was ringing in my ears. When I turned around I realised that I was looking down the barrel of an ak-47. I then thought, 'Not again.'

Then the person was shot through the head and I heard three more explosions. I got up and looked over to where the Ural trucks were only to see three smouldering wrecks in their place. I thought, 'No Blair.' But when I turn to see where the shot came from I see a customised M-4 carbine with Blair at the trigger. I then said, "Gregor you're ok."

He replied with, "Thanks to Scarecrow." Gesturing to the marine captain.

Scarecrow then said, "It was nothing. Now, let's get out of here."

"Good idea," Blair replied. He then turned to his radio and said, "Ahsoka this is Gregor, respond."

Nothing but silence replied. He tried again, "Ahsoka respond."

Still nothing but silence.

He then said, "Shit we need to get over there fast."

We then started running taking the shortest route there. Even if it meant cutting through buildings and taking short-cuts down side streets and through alleys.

When we got there, I saw 6 bushmasters and my dad, Sergeant Winkler with a bunch of members of the air force. Blair then asked, "Sergeant what are you doing here?"

He replied with, "You must be Gregor. We are here cause Amberly has been over run and we heard your friend Ahsoka calling for assistance, so we came to help."

"Ok so what is the plan? Where are we heading?" Blair asked.

"Site Hotel Bravo. We are going to see if they can help us," he said.

"That is a bad idea," I said.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Because the Yanks are after me," said Blair, "and they are the reason for this entire invasion."

"You sure you want to throw those accusations around, especially when there Americans present," Winkler said.

"These Americans saved my ass, my friends ass and now your ass." Blair yelled.

"Really ok. Do you have proof of these accusations that you are throwing around?" The Sergeant asked.

Blair then handed him the video of the C.I.A/ADFF conference and walked away. As he was walking away he said, "All the proof is on that video." I then followed him as another 82mm mortar shell landed near us.

He then asked, "Ahsoka where is Cut-Up?"

Frances replied with, "He left to take out that 82 five mikes ago. We haven't heard from him since."

Blair then said, "Come on Senator lets go and find Cut-Up."

I then gave him a nod and followed him down an alley.

* * *

Main characters involved in this chapter:

Blair (Gregor)

Liz (Senator)

David (Hevy)

Dimitri (Kicks)

Jeremy (Wolffe)

Frances (Ahsoka)

Liam (Cut-Up)

Zayne (Echo)

Will (Droidbait)

Jason (Slick)

Zac (Rex)

Jordan (Cody)

Brandon (Fives)

Douglas (Boil)

Harmony (Waxer)

Willow (Trapper)

Erica (Longshot)

Sergeant Winkler

Captain Walker

Captain Schofield (Scarecrow)

Gunnery Sergeant Newman (Mother)

Major Champion (Renard/Fox)

Master Sergeant Huguenot (Baba/The Barbarian)

'Havoc'

'Jet'

'Bacara'

* * *

 **Somewhere in Fernvale, Queensland, Australia… (Blair's Point of View)…**

Liz and I were running down alley in an attempt to find Liam as we were running I grabbed my radio and said into it, "Cut-Up this is Gregor do you read?"

I then heard, "Gregor you are ok. I am pinned down at the community centre there are at least three 82mm mortars in the park outside." Liam replied.

I then looked at Liz and she looked back at me. I then said, "Hold out a little bit longer Cut-Up. Senator and I are on the way."

"10/4 Gregor." He replied.

Then I heard nothing but Liz and my feet hitting the ground and the clatter of our gear as we ran towards the community centre.

Liz then said, "Blair this isn't what I was expected."

I replied with, "Me either Liz, but it never is what you expect I suppose. But I would say that we are lucky that the only casualty we have had is Jyn."

I realised that she didn't call me by my name and that I didn't call her by hers. So, I just ignored it and focused on the task at hand.

When we got to the community centre we hid behind a stone wall and looked around. We saw at least 20 heavily armed soldiers with AKs, PKMs and Dragunovs. We realised that we couldn't attack them head on, so we thought of another way. I then saw a three-story apartment building and pointed it out to Liz. She gave me a nod and started to walk towards it. I was following right behind her. We then climbed up to the third floor and went prone. We then looked over the park and saw the three 82mm mortars and the 20 men surrounding it. We then looked into the community centre and we saw Liam hiding inside of being unable to leave as the building was surrounded by patrols. I then hoped on my radio and asked, "Cut-Up are you ok?"

"I am just fine Gregor." He replied.

"Be ready to get the hell out of there once you hear the enemy screams," I said.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Look out the window and keep your eyes high," I said.

He looked out the window and saw us and said, "I have eyes on."

Liz and I set up our sniper rifles. My sniper rifle was a semi-automatic M110. It was customised with a folding bipod, sling and an attachable suppressor which I had just attached. Liz's sniper rifle was a bolt-action L115A3. She had customised it with a folding bipod, sling and attachable suppressor which she had also just attached.

I then said, "Senator when they pick up the shell shoot the one carrying the shell I will take out the one next to the mortar. Cut-Up get ready to run we will cover you."

"Copy that," he replied.

Then the enemies started picking up the mortar shells and I said to Liz and Liam, "Now." With that Liz and I opened fire on the enemy mortar teams and Liam started running from the community centre. After 30 seconds the three mortar crews were dead and 4 other soldiers were dead, but the remaining ten had taken cover in the community centre and were probably calling for back up. So, I said, "Cut-Up. Senator it is time to go. But, right as we were about leave I heard a rumble and then a bang and the entire building shook as Liam, Liz and I were thrown to the ground.

Liam then yelled, "What the hell was that."

I then crawled up to the window and looked out and saw an Armata sitting in the community centre's carpark. So I said, "Ummm guys don't look now but we have an Armata sitting in the community centre carpark."

"You have got to be kidding me," said Liz.

"I wish I was," I replied.

Liz then came crawling up to the window to take a look and when she saw that I wasn't joking she said, "Shit."

Liam then said, "What are we going to do now, Gregor."

"The only thing we can do. Call for help and hope it gets here." I said.

So I grabbed my radio and said, "This is Gregor calling any Australian forces on this frequency does anyone read me."

I then went silent praying that someone heard me. 10 seconds went by and nothing. I was about to lose hope when I heard, "This is Slick I read you Gregor."

I then let out a breath of air that I didn't know I was holding and said, "Slick I need all available support to my position immediately, over."

"We are bogged down. How quickly do you need that support?" He asked.

"Well that depends on how patient that the Armata outside is." I replied.

"Why do you always get the fun jobs?" He asked.

"Oh. This isn't the fun part. Holding our ground till you get here without getting our heads blown off is the fun part," I replied sarcastically.

"I will see what I can do," Jason said as he got off the radio.

Then Liam, Liz and I started setting up defences to help us hold out against the enemy infantry that was going to come through the windows and doors of the building. We were setting up makeshift defences.

Then three soldiers ran in through the main door they were killed as soon as they stepped no more than 2 metres in the door. Then another three rushed in. I then realised that they were going to keep rushing in three by three till either they run out of men or we run out of ammo. And judging by what I could hear outside it would most likely be the latter.

 **Meanwhile… (Dimitri's Point of View)…**

'War. This is what war feels like,' I thought, 'this is what war smells like, what it looks like and what it sounds like.' I felt sick.

David saw my face starting to turn green and said, "Don't worry Kicks it won't always be this bad. Then again, we are in Blair's fireteam so, we will probably always be in the thick of it."

I then I said, "Then I will have to learn to adapt and learn to ignore it."

He then said, "You can never truly ignore it, but you can learn to adapt and to live with it."

Then Jason came running over to us and slid behind cover as a burst of bullets hit the ground behind him.

David then asked, "Slick what is up?"

He replied with, "Gregor, Senator and Cut-Up are pinned down in the three-story house near the community centre and the ammo they took with them is running out."

"So, let me guess," I started, "you want us to go and bail their asses out."

"Pretty much," he said, "Wolffe also will be going with you."

Jeremy having overheard this came over as an RPG-7 rocket flew into where he was just standing he then said, "I am not leaving Jyn."

Alana having heard this said, "Wolffe I will be fine, but Gregor needs your help. Cause if they capture him then this will be over, and they will have won."

Jeremy then said, "Ok if you say so Jyn. But stay near Ahsoka. Ok."

"Copy that," Alana said.

Jeremy then said, "Alright you two follow me."

"Copy that Wolffe," David and I said in unison as we followed him as he lead us toward the community centre.

Jeremy then grabbed his radio and spoke into it. He said, "Gregor this is Wolffe. Kicks, Hevy and I are on the way hold out a little bit longer."

 **(Jason's Point of View)…**

I had just told Jeremy, David and Dimitri that they were to reinforce Blair's position and as I turned around to focus on the enemies that were attacking our position an RPG hit the ground in front of me and the blast threw me to the ground and I blacked out.

 **(Jordan's Point of View)…**

I had just seen an RPG come flying towards our line and then explode I then saw that it had hit Jason and that he had been thrown to the ground and had passed out. I then yelled out, "Medic!"

The call went down the line, "Man Down."

Then Frances, Zayne and Will came running over and Frances asked, "Where is the medic needed?"

I gestured over towards Jason who was laying inert but there was no more cover where he was laying. The RPG had made sure of that. I then said, "Ahsoka. You and Echo will provide covering fire while Droidbait and I run out there and bring Slick back here."

They all nodded and Will said, "Just say when."

I then said, "Now," as Frances and Zayne popped up from behind cover and started shooting their LMGs at the enemies to make them keep their heads down. Meanwhile Will and I were running towards Jason's inert body.

When we got there Will grabbed Jason's right arm while I grabbed Jason's left one. As we were dragging him back to cover I looked down at his legs and what I saw was horrific. His legs were torn to shreds and he was losing a lot of blood. I then tapped Will on the shoulder and pointed at Jason's legs. To say that he was nervous was an understatement all the blood in his face drained away until his face was as white as a ghost.

When we got behind cover I laid Jason on the ground and tapped Frances and Zayne on the shoulders signalling them to stop shooting. When they turned around and saw the extent of the damage to Jason's legs their faces went pale. Zayne then said, "I will go and get the Sergeant." He then ran to go and find my dad.

I then said, "Droidbait you need to stabilise Slick till Echo gets back with help."

"OK." He said as he started wrapping bandages just below Jason's right knee. I then realised what he was trying to do I then grabbed a bandage from his pack and wrapped it around below Jason's left knee cap. Then both of his knees had tourniquets around them stopping all blood flow to his lower legs. He might lose his lower legs, but it was better than bleeding out.

I then looked up just as a grenade came flying towards us. I then said, "Get down, grenade."

Everyone then threw themselves to the ground except me I grabbed the grenade and threw it right back at the enemies. I then heard Will say, "Shit that was close."

"Ahsoka, you and I need to keep Droidbait covered till Echo gets back," I said as I lifted my M249 up onto the rock wall and started laying down suppression fire. My M249 was customised with a bipod, a sling and an acog sight. I then looked over at Frances she was also using an M249 with the same setup as me. Then it went quiet. It went quiet just as Sergeant Winkler showed up. He was holding a F90 assault rifle. He also had two others with him both had F90s on of them had an underslung grenade launcher in the form of an SL40. One of the soldiers had a red cross on his left shoulder. So I could tell that he was a medic.

The medic said, "Nice work. But this guy needs a hospital, or he won't make it."

I then asked, "Sergeant how long do you think it will be quiet for?"

He then replied with, "Not long. Considering the state of your friend it would be wise of us if we made our withdrawal now."

"Where would we withdraw to?" I asked.

"I don't know," Winkler said.

"Well whatever we do we can't leave Gregor behind." I said.

"Don't worry," he said, "I don't plan on it." He then said over the radio, "All callsigns from now on I will be known as Hunter.

 **Meanwhile… Back at the community centre… (Third Person)…**

Liam said, "Gregor I am down to my last mag."

Liz then said, "Me too."

'Shit,' I thought. Blair then said, "Once you're out switch to your side arms."

"Copy that," they replied.

Blair then grabbed his radio and screamed into it, "This is callsign Gregor calling any friendly forces in the Fernvale region. I have two friendlies with me and we are running out of ammo and are in need of immediate assistance, over."

There was nothing but gunfire for 30 seconds as more enemies rushed through the door ways and windows. Then a voice could be faintly heard coming from the radio. It said, "Gregor," *Static*, "Wolffe," *Static*, "On the way," *Static*, "Sitrep."

"Negative copy Wolffe. I say again negative copy." Blair said.

"Relief,' *Static*, "Hold out," *Static*, "Almost there." Though most of what he said could not be heard through the static.

"Negative copy. Too much interference. I say again negative copy." Blair said again.

There was no further reply. Liz then said, "Damn it I'm out."

Blair then said, " Cut-Up ammo count."

"Three rounds left." Liam said. But then a bullet hit Liam through the left shoulder and he went down.

"Shit," Blair said then the wall he was standing next to was blown in from the outside the blast had knocked him unconscious leaving Liz the only person who was still standing.

But Liz had one problem she only had her sniper rifle and her pistol left but she had promised herself that she wouldn't let Blair get captured so she decided to hold.

* * *

 **Meanwhile… 1 kilometres away… (Jeremy's Point of View)…**

"We need to hurry up," I said, "no telling how much longer Gregor can hold his position."

As I rounded the last corner an RPG hit the ground 5 metres in front of me and the force pushed me back.

Dimitri then laid suppressing fire while David pulled me behind cover. I gave myself a quick once over and the only thing wrong was that a piece of shrapnel had created a cut on my left cheek.

David then said, "I see a Armata that is suppressing Gregor's position

Dimitri then said into his radio, "Gregor, Senator, Cut-Up what is your status?"

"Kicks nice to hear from you. I am the only one who is still combat effective. Cut-Up has taken a bullet to the shoulder and Gregor is unconscious and we are running out of ammo," said Liz.

"We are across the courtyard and are able to send support. We just need a way to take out that tank," said David.

"Don't destroy it," I said, 'that tank will be our only way out of here since the Air Force is withdrawing."

"Wait the Air Force is withdrawing no way would the Sergeant leave us behind," Liz said.

I replied with, "The Sergeant has his hands full and can't send support we will link up with him at the Brisbane Private Hospital where members of the 7th brigade have set up a defensive position."

Liz then said, "You can explain it to me later but for now maybe help get Gregor, Cut-Up and myself out of this."

"Right, right," said David he then said, "I have an idea on how to capture the Armata. Kicks you go with Wolffe to Senator's position. I will deal with the tank."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Asked Dimitri.

"Just get to Senator," he said.

 **(David's Point of View)…**

As I watched Dimitri and Jeremy sneak towards the heavily damaged three-story building. While I had started sneaking towards the tank. Then the firefight increased in ferocity. Which told me that Jeremy and Dimitri had made it to Blair's position. I was then right next to the tank. I knocked on the hatch to the crew compartment of the tank. The tank commander then opened the hatch and was greeted by the barrel of my gun. I then pulled the trigger of my golden coloured desert eagle which killed him instantly. I then dragged his body out of the tank and went into the crew compartment of the tank. I then shot the tank's gunner and driver. And hauled their bodies out of the tank. I then hopped into the gunner seat and saw that all the controls were in Arabic. I then though, 'Good thing I have been learning Arabic.'

I then found the controls for the 7.62mm machine gun and opened fire on the enemies. I then said over the radio, "Wolffe, Kicks if you are quite done I have a tank for you to get to."

Jeremy then replied, "Copy that we are on our way out. Cover us."

"10/4," I said as I started shooting any enemy I could see. Then coming out of the building I saw Dimitri laying down cover fire as Jeremy carried Blair and Liz helped Liam towards the tank.

When they got to the tank Jeremy brought Blair into the tank and sat him in the tank's commander seat while Jeremy hopped into the driver seat. Meanwhile Liz, Dimitri and Liam hopped onto the back of the tank. Jeremy then started to drive us towards Brisbane. I hopped onto the radio, while shooting the machine gun and the main cannon, and said, "Hunter this is Hevy. I have Wolffe, Kicks, Senator, Gregor and Cut-Up with me. We have acquired transport in the form of an enemy Armata and are on route to the BPH with two casualties. Over."

Sergeant Winkler replied with, "Confirm Hevy. On the way to BPH with two Charlies in an enemy Armata."

"It's confirmed," I said, "over and out."

I then put my radio down and shot the main cannon at a pursuing technical. I then started shooting the machine gun at soldiers who were running to crew an ATGM launcher.

After 10 minutes we were on the highway and Blair had started to stir. I then shook his shoulder gently and said, "Gregor. Gregor wake up."

He stirred again and opened his eyes, he then said, "What happened? How did I get here?"

I then proceeded to explain what had happened after he was knocked unconscious.

After I had finished explaining what had happened he asked, "So where are we heading now?"

"We are heading to the BPH where the 7th brigade is holding out," I said.

"And what of the others and the air force?" He asked.

"They will meet us there," I replied.

"What is the situation of the others?" He asked.

"Mostly fine," I replied.

"Mostly," He replied back, "who got injured this time?"

"Apart from Alana, Liam is fine the bullet missed his artery but, Jason took an RPG to the legs he is stable for now from what I hear but he has lost a lot of blood and he might lose his legs," I said.

"Damn poor chap. Alright Wolffe I want us going full speed towards the BPH. Hevy make sure we have to stop for no one," He said.

"Copy that," I replied.

"I am going to check on the others," He said as he left through the top hatch of the crew compartment.

 **(Blair's Point of View)…**

I found the others on lookout for enemies when I said, "Been a hell of a day so far am I right?"

"Too right mate, too right." replied Liam.

I then said, "Cut-Up you can have a stint in the tank if you want."

"Gladly," he replied.

I said, "Also could you ask Hevy to hand his LMG over to me at least till we get over to the BPH."

"Sure thing," he said as he popped in the crew hatch. He popped back out after a few seconds and handed me David's Minimi. It was customised with a bipod, a sling, an infrared laser designator and an acog sight.

I then said, "Tell Hevy that he knows how to customise an LMG."

"Will do," he said.

I then said, "Senator, how are you?"

"Tired, you?" she replied.

"Same. I heard what happened at the community centre. How long did you hold you ground for?" I asked.

"I… I don't remember. It was all just a blur," She replied.

"That is ok. I wouldn't expect you to remember," I replied.

I then heard Dimitri yell, "Hostile Armatas 5 o'clock."

I then stuck my head into the crew hatch and said, "Enemy Armatas 5 o'clock."

Liam then said, "Confirmed. Hevy open fire."

David then said, "Roger that," and turned the turret of the tank to face the enemy he then said, "On the way," as he shot the shell at the enemy.

The shell hit the lead enemy tank in the turret and blew it off.

I then heard Liz say, "Gregor we have Hinds incoming."

I then said, "Hevy we have incoming Hinds."

Jeremy then said, "Shit."

David then said, "How are we supposed to take them out."

"We can't do anything against them," I said, "But we can take out their tanks.

"Too right," David said.

"Let's do this," I said.

I then heard Dimitri say, "Enemy infantry has set up a roadblock on the road ahead. What do we do?"

"Wolffe full stop," I said.

He brought the tank to a stop and I started taking observations of the situation looking for ways out. The enemy had for some reason hadn't shot at us. 'Probably because they know I am on this tank,' I thought. I then heard a voice that was speaking through a megaphone it said, "Come out with your hands up we have you surrounded. Blair if you come out willingly, you have my word that no one will harm you or your friends that are with you."

I then heard David say, "Your orders Gregor."

My mind was racing a million miles an hour and I finally said, "It is either we get through that blockade in this tank as free people or we die here in a wreck of a tank."

'Inspirational," said Dimitri.

"Open fire," I said.

"On the way," David said.

The shell took out a tank and I said, "Wolffe I want you to drive us right through that blockade."

"Copy that," he replied.

I then said to everyone as we started driving towards the blockade, "Get your guns ready we are going to blast our way through that blockade."

Once I said that Dimitri started checking his HK MG5 which had a bipod, a sling and an acog sight. Liz started checking my M4A1 carbine which she still had since I was knocked unconscious back at the community centre and I was checking David's FN Minimi. Two LMGs and an AR. I was liking our odds. We had crossed half of the distance between where we were and the blockade. It was now only 500 metres away.

I then grabbed my radio and said, "This is Gregor calling any Australian or resistance forces near North Ipswich. We have acquired an enemy Armata an are taking heavy fire at the Kholo Road bridge. Does anyone read, over."

I then heard a voice, "This is Lieutenant Colonel Porter of the 6th RAR. We hear you and are able to assist, over."

I then said, "Boy am I glad to hear from you LC I don't know how long we will be able to hold out."

"I can't spare many men at the moment," the Lieutenant Colonel said, "but I can spare Delta company. They are already on route."

"The legendary Delta company of the 6RAR," I said, "They will be most useful."

"Good," said the Lieutenant Colonel, "because they will be all you are getting."

"They will be all I need," I said, "over and out."

I then said to everyone else, "We have to hold out till Delta company of the 6RAR gets to us."

"Then lets give them hell," said Liz.

We all smiled at that comment and started shooting at the enemy while we waited for Delta company.

* * *

 **Meanwhile… Somewhere near Goodna, Queensland, Australia… (Zac's Point of View)…**

With Jason down for the count I took command of Die Hard. I then heard a whoosh of an RPG and an explosion as the RPG hit the lead vehicle.

I then said, "Cody stay with Slick. Ok"

Jordan replied with, "Copy that, Rex."

I then said, "Fives you're with me."

"10/4," Brandon replied.

We jumped out of the Bushmaster APC as soon as it screeched to a halt.

Brandon and I ran up to the concrete divider and started shooting at the enemy.

Then the next Bushmaster was hit. However they weren't just on our right they were on the footbridge that was 200 metres down the road. I then said, "Fives you watch the right I will engage the enemies that are on the footbridge.

"Copy that," Brandon said.

I then grabbed my M14 EBR. My M14 EBR was customised with a bipod, a sling and an attachable suppressor, which wasn't attached at the moment. While I was shooting at the enemies on the footbridge. Sergeant Winkler walked up to me and took cover. He then asked, "Where is Gregor?"

I said, "Last I heard, he is '' kilometres behind us in a hijacked Armata."

He replied with, "Then we should wait for him."

I replied, "Look at this situation. We can't wait. Also he is under heavy fire from tons of hostile Armatas and Hind gunships. Not to mention the infantry blockade between them and us."

He said, "Well we can't just leave them there."

I said, "We aren't I heard that the Delta company of the 6RAR are on their way to bail him out."

He looked down at the ground in thought. I said, "Look at this rate he will catch up with us."

"I really hope you are right," he said, "I really do."

He then walked off to coordinate the air force's defence. 5 minutes later Douglas ran up to me and took cover next to me. He asked, "Permission to lead a strike force to clear the footbridge?"

I then asked, "Who do you plan on taking with you?"

"All of Osiris and Assassin as well as the people from the 141," he said.

"You have the green light," I said.

He then walked off and gathered the people who were going with him. Harmony, Willow and Erica from Fireteam Osiris; Frances, Zayne and Will from Fireteam Assassin; and the four American marines and the four members of the French DGSE from Taskforce 141. So off they walked. They ran down to the trainline to the left of the direction that we were travelling and started pushing towards the train station.

 **Douglas' Point of View…**

I was leading an assault on the footbridge. And to say I was scared was an understatement. There were so many things that could go wrong. But I would to purge those thoughts from my mind, at least till we had completed the mission. I then lead the way into the train that was parked at the train station. It was empty surprisingly. We then hoped onto the platform and cleared the station. I then searched the station house. Yet as I was about to walk through the door an explosion ripped the building to shreds. The French DGSE agent known as Rolls Royce, Harmony and myself were caught in the blast. All I could hear was ringing for 30 seconds. Then I heard a swarm of bullets hitting everything around me. I saw Bacon rush towards us to try and drag Harmony to cover, but as he grabbed her and was about to move her a bullet hit him in the neck. He went down and I didn't see his body move again. I then heard Scarecrow yell, "Man Down."

I then saw Willow drag Harmony to cover, Erica drag Rolls Royce to cover, Falcon drag Bacon's body to cover and Zayne and Will dragged me to cover. I then passed out from my wounds.

 **Erica's Point of View…**

I had just dragged the French DGSE agent Rolls Royce to cover I then laid down suppressing fire on the enemy that was now attacking us from the direction of the foot bridge. I then said over the radio, "Rex this is Longshot. We have taken multiple casualties. Rolls Royce, Waxer and Boil have been wounded and Bacon is K.I.A. We are in need of immediate support."

"I have no support to give," replied Zac.

"What do you mean you have none to give?" I asked as I shot my UMP at the enemies.

"I am sorry you are on your own. Good luck," Zac said.

The radio then went silent and all I could hear was gunfire.

I then heard Scarecrow say, "I am taking command."

"Copy that," I replied. I then heard others say the same thing.

I then ran to where 'Rolls Royce', Douglas and Harmony were. I then called Will over and I said, "This isn't good Droidbait. We need to stabilize them."

"I know, Longshot, I know," Will said.

I then crawled up to Harmony and I started checking her wound. I started by taking off her Kevlar-vest. Most of the shrapnel was stopped by the vest. Another thing that helped reduce the amount of shrapnel that hit her was that Douglas was positioned between her and the explosion. I then saw her legs and arms. There was a fair amount of blood on her arms and legs. I then realised that Harmony was still conscious and that she was in a lot of pain. So I jabbed a syringe of morphine into her shoulder, which knocked her out and numbed the pain that she was feeling.

When I looked over at Will he was doing the same thing for Douglas. I was wrapping Harmony's wounds with bandages. I then looked at Douglas again and I noticed a giant pool of blood on the ground around. I realised that that isn't good. I looked at 'Rolls Royce' and I saw 'Falcon' performing first aid on him. I then heard an explosion coming from the enemy lines. I then heard people speaking French and a lot of gunfire. I then heard 'Renard' say, "Cover Baba and his team."

Then the people from the 141 and Frances' fireteam then started shooting at the enemy forces. I then heard someone from the enemy lines say, "Ceasefire, ceasefire. It is me Baba."

We then stopped shooting and Baba and his team of French Paratroopers came out of cover with their rifles pointed down in front of their chests. They walked up to us and said, "Mind filling us in with what's going on, Renard?"

'Renard' then replied with, "Apparently the C.I.A. asked for the ADFF to invade Australia."

"The C.I.A.?" Asked 'Baba'

"Yes it seems that they only have one objective to capture a boy by the name of Blair Winkler," said 'Scarecrow'.

I stopped what I was doing when I heard them say Blair's name. I then said, "Ahsoka could you come and help me."

Frances then walked over and started to help me with Harmony. I then asked, "Ahsoka. Should we tell them the truth?"

I then heard a voice behind us say, "What truth?" We then turned around and saw that the female marine named 'Mother' was standing right behind us.

Frances and I looked at each other and thought, 'Ummm. What do we do? Do we tell them?'

Frances then said, "We don't have much choice now do we?"

"Nope," said Mother.

I then said, "Look we can't tell you now we will tell you later I promise."

'Mother' had a look of suspicion in her eye. She said, "You better."

We then started carrying Douglas, Harmony, 'Rolls Royce' and 'Bacon' back to the convoy of Bushmasters. When we got there, we found out that 2 of the Bushmasters had been destroyed. I then heard someone yell, "Armata coming up the road behind us."

Then another yell, "There is another one in front of us."

I then heard Captain Walker say, "They have us surrounded. The destroyed Bushmasters will provide us with cover from the one in front." He then said, "Destroy the Armata that is coming up the road behind us."

Then Zac said, "Hold your fire."

"What did you say?" Asked Walker.

"He said hold your fire," Brandon said.

The tank behind us then shot a shell. The Captain threw himself to the ground. He waited for the inevitable explosion that would come. When he heard it he then checked himself for wounds when he found none he then said, "Give me one good reason not to court martial you."

"I can give you two. Number 1 we aren't in the military, and two look at the tanks," He yelled at Walker.

Captain Walker then turned to look at the tank behind us it was still moving forward, but when he turned to look at the tank in front of us he saw that it was destroyed. Zac then said, "Nice shot Hevy."

I then heard David reply through the radio, "Why thank you. I think it is some of my best work yet," He said jokingly.

Zac then swiftly replied, "Guess I owe you one."

David replied, "You stopped the Captain from shooting us. Lets call ourselves even."

Zac replied, "Yes. Lets."

The tank then pulled up beside our convoy and behind it there was at least 10 Bushmasters with '6RAR' written on the side. The front three bushmasters also had a red triangle with a pair of combat boots in the middle. It was the emblem of Delta Company 6RAR. The tank came to a stop and Blair, Liz and Dimitri hopped off of it and Liam, Jeremy and David climbed out of the crew compartment. Blair looked over the situation and you could tell he was filled with despair and realised that the situation was dire.

 **Blair's Point of View…**

I looked around as I hopped off of the tank and I said, "Rex, give me a situation report."

"I only know the situation of Cody, Fives, Slick and myself. Bar Slick we are unscathed," Zac replied.

"Boil," I said.

Erica then walked up to me and said, "Sorry Gregor. Waxer and Boil are incapacitated. Took an IED head-on Boil took the worst of it but they should fair a lot better than Slick."

I replied with, "It is ok Longshot. Things like this happen. Till Boil is combat effective you are acting commander of Osiris."

"Yes Gregor, I won't let you down," she replied.

"I know you won't," I said, "Ahsoka can you bring me the large radio set?"

"Yes," Frances said as she ran off to grab the radio.

3 minutes later she came back with a large hand-held radio. I said, "Thanks."

I then picked up the radio at tuned it to frequency 26.9 and spoke into it. I said, "Havoc. Havoc are you reading me?"

"I then heard a reply from the other end. They said, "Havoc here. What is up Gregor?"

"Havoc. Code India is in effect. I say again Code India is in effect," I answered.

"India. Shit. Look I am unable to get to my supply cashe as I am not in the country. I am on the flagship of the Australian 7th fleet," he replied.

I replied with, "7th fleet. Since when did we have a 6th fleet let alone a 7th fleet?"

"We just bought a whole load of nuclear vessels from the Americans to make these fleets," he replied.

I said, "Ok. Tell the admiral to sail full speed back here,"

"Will do Gregor." He said.

"One more thing," I said, "if you have any more trouble tune to frequency 25.8. Good Luck."

"You too. Havoc out." He said.

I then tuned to frequency 14.7 and said, "'Jet', you there."

I heard a reply, "This is 'Bacara' I am here what is up?"

I then said, "Where is 'Jet'?" I need to tell him something important."

"He is busy right now. Can I give him a message?" Asked 'Bacara'.

"Ok. I need you to rush a message to him," I said.

"How quick do you need it to be with him?" 'Bacara' asked.

"Immediately," I said.

"Ok what is it?" He asked

I the said sternly, "Order India."

He then went quiet and asked, "Is this a drill?"

"I wish it was 'Bacara'. I wish it was." I replied.

"I will get it to him right away. 'Bacara' out." He said as he turned off the radio and ran to find 'Jet'.

I then said, "Havoc and Fireteams Bravo and Charlie have been alerted. Time to go."

* * *

 **Glossary:**

 **Prone – Lay down on your stomachs**

 **ATGM – Anti-Tank Guided Missile**

 **Stint – turn**

 **LMG – Light Machine Gun**

 **AR – Assault Rifle**

 **RAR – Royal Australian Regiment**

 **K.I.A. – Killed in Action**

 **IED – Improvised Explosive Device**

 **Combat Effective – Able to fight**

* * *

 **A.N: The French Airborne is helping our crew as well as the 141. Blair has friends on the flagship of the new 7** **th** **fleet. He also has friends that don't know that war has begun. He has warned them and it shouldn't be long till they can lend support. But, will the admiral of the 6** **th** **and 7** **th** **fleets believe 'Havoc' and who is 'Havoc', 'Bacara' and 'Jet'.**

 **Blair: What is going on? This has become Hell.**

 **Sarge: No shit sherlock.**

 **Blair: Where is this headed?**

 **Sarge: To Hell And Back.**

 **Blair: What is that supposed to mean?**

 **Sarge: You will see?**

 **Blair: Again with all this secrecy.**

 **Sarge: Yep. Any who till next time Sgt Sniper Man101 out.**


	13. Chapter 12: To Sanctuary

**A.N: Sorry about the late upload I was busy and forgot about it but here it is. I am trying to get into a weekly upload routine where I upload a new chapter every Wednesday afternoon (Eastern Australian Time). Ok the story that I am recommending this time is the story 'She Lit a Fire' by 'The Story Of Your Life'. This story is a rewrite of the same authors story 'Dreams Don't Turn to Dust.' It is set in the first movie's timeline but throw in a second Nightfury and a rider for that Nightfury and things get a bit more interesting. Anywho to the chapters summary. Blair enters the city looking for extraction and answers. But all he finds is more questions and more wounded friends. Will Blair's luck finally run out time to find out.**

 **P.S: Thank you everyone for 1000 views. It means a lot to me that so many people like reading my story. So once again thanks.**

* * *

 **Last time on the Dragon Born:**

 **Blair's Point of View…**

I looked around as I hopped off of the tank and I said, "Rex, give me a situation report."

"I only know the situation of Cody, Fives, Slick and myself. Bar Slick we are unscathed," Zac replied.

"Boil," I said.

Erica then walked up to me and said, "Sorry Gregor. Waxer and Boil are incapacitated. Took an IED head-on, Boil took the worst of it, but they should fair a lot better than Slick."

I replied with, "It is ok Longshot. Things like this happen. Till Boil is combat effective you are acting commander of Osiris."

"Yes Gregor, I won't let you down," she replied.

"I know you won't," I said, "Ahsoka can you bring me the large radio set?"

"Yes," Frances said as she ran off to grab the radio.

3 minutes later she came back with a large hand-held radio. I said, "Thanks."

I then picked up the radio at tuned it to frequency 26.9 and spoke into it. I said, "Havoc. Havoc are you reading me?"

I then heard a reply from the other end. They said, "Havoc here. What is up Gregor?"

"Havoc. Code India is in effect. I say again Code India is in effect," I answered.

"India. Shit. Look I am unable to get to my supply cashe as I am not in the country. I am on the flagship of the Australian 7th fleet," he replied.

I replied with, "7th fleet. Since when did we have a 6th fleet let alone a 7th fleet?"

"We just bought a whole load of nuclear vessels from the Americans to make these fleets," he replied.

I said, "Ok. Tell the admiral to sail full speed back here,"

"Will do Gregor." He said.

"One more thing," I said, "if you have any more trouble tune to frequency 25.8. Good Luck."

"You too. Havoc out." He said.

I then tuned to frequency 14.7 and said, "'Jet', you there."

I heard a reply, "This is 'Bacara' I am here what is up?"

I then said, "Where is 'Jet'?" I need to tell him something important."

"He is busy right now. Can I give him a message?" Asked 'Bacara'.

"Ok. I need you to rush a message to him," I said.

"How quick do you need it to be with him?" 'Bacara' asked.

"Immediately," I said.

"Ok what is it?" He asked

I the said sternly, "Order India."

He then went quiet and asked, "Is this a drill?"

"I wish it was 'Bacara'. I wish it was." I replied.

"I will get it to him right away. 'Bacara' out." He said as he turned off the radio and ran to find 'Jet'.

I then said, "Havoc and Fireteams Bravo and Charlie have been alerted. Time to go."

* * *

Main characters involved in this chapter:

Blair (Gregor)

Liz (Senator)

Meraki Helfur

Saxton Black

Dimitri (Kicks)

Galaxy (Interstellar)

NightLock

Ryan (Comet)

Sergeant Winkler (Hunter)

Jordan (Cody)

Zac (Rex)

Frances (Ahsoka)

Erica (Longshot)

Gunnery Sergeant Newman (Mother)

Captain Schofield (Scarecrow)

Major Champion (Renard)

Lieutenant Loch

Corporal Jenkins

'Red'

* * *

 **Goodna, Queensland, Australia… (Blair's Point of View)…**

"Lets go," I said, "we have to get to the BPH."

I then saw David, Jeremy and Dimitri load up into the tank and Liam walked over to the Bushmaster with Jordan, Jason, Douglas, Harmony, Willow, Erica, Will and Alana in it. The bushmaster had become our mobile field hospital. Everyone hopped on a vehicle and we started driving towards the A7. We then took the A7 exit as it was the fastest way to get to the Brisbane Private Hospital. Liz and I were sitting on the back of the Armata that we had captured. I looked around at all of the vehicles in the convoy Quadskis, Bushmasters, an Armata, Gaz jeeps and a makeshift APC. I then turned my gaze towards the Bushmaster that my brother and all of my wounded friends were in. I then thought, 'How did this go so wrong we trained for these types of scenarios and it still went wrong.

Liz having probably seeing the doubt on my face as I looked at the Bushmaster and she said, "It isn't your fault, you know."

I replied with, "How is it not?"

"If you didn't train us," she started, "then it could have been a lot worse."

"True. But I could have done better," I said.

"No one is perfect not even you. You trained us to the best of your ability and that training has kept us alive," she said.

That made me feel a little bit better. "Thanks Liz," I said as I gave her a hug.

I then focused on the skyscrapers that were cutting over the horizon.

I then said, "Lock and load. I have no doubt that the enemy will have forces within the city limits."

"And check your fire," Liz added, "the civilians will not have had enough time to evacuate and will still be in their homes and work places."

I heard everyone else say, "Yes Gregor. Yes Senator."

I then heard David say, "Also keep your eyes high once we are in the city, as we will be in sniper territory."

I then said, "Too right David."

 **10 minutes later…**

We had just reached the outskirts of the city and as I looked down a side-street I saw civilians being rounded up by ADFF forces. I couldn't leave them to be captured so I said, "Alright all vehicles with members of my resistance cell break off and follow the Armata. Everyone else keep heading to the BPH."

I then heard Sergeant Winkler say, "Gregor what are you doing?"

"I just saw ADFF forces rounding up civilians down a side-street," I said.

Winkler then replied, "Ok then Gregor. Good luck."

I then had Jeremy drive the tank off the M7 and down a side street. I then said, "Everyone but the tank hold back and wait for my signal."

"Copy that," everyone replied at their own pace.

I then had the tank drive out on the other side of the civilians to the ADFF infantry and just stop. Liz and I were hiding on the other side of the tank as so not to be seen. The civilians had thrown themselves to the ground and put their hands behind their heads. This was the opportunity I was waiting for. I told David to open fire. He then fired the 7.62mm machine gun at the enemies. He gunned down most of the enemies and the remaining ones ran down side streets and alleys.

Liz and I then ran out to the civilians and tapped the closest one on the shoulder. She looked up and saw us. She panicked for a second and I said, "Calm down we are not the bad guys."

She still had a look of distrust in her eyes. I then said, "What is your name?"

She replied with, "Meraki. My name is Meraki."

'Ok Meraki," I said, "are these your friends?"

"Yes they are," she replied.

"Ok. Around the corner we have a couple of transports waiting I need you to lead your friends there we will hold off and attacking enemies," I said.

I then asked, "Do any of you know how to fight?"

"I do," replied a male.

"Good," I said, "Kicks I need your HK MG5."

"Ok," Dimitri said as he jumped out of the tank and handed the man the gun, "I will want that back."

The male replied with, "Ok."

I then asked, "What is your name?"

"My name is Saxton," he replied.

I then heard gunfire coming from the tank as Dimitri hopped back into it. I then said, "Ok time to go. '' you stay right behind either me or Senator. Got it?"

"Yessir," he replied.

"Good now keep an eye on the alleys and shoot any enemy that moves," I said.

"How will I know if they are an enemy?" He asked.

I literally facepalmed and said, "You will know if they are the enemy if they are shooting at you."

"Ok sorry for the silly question," he said a little embarrassed.

"No problem it is better you ask than you accidentally shooting someone on our side," I said with sympathy.

We then shut up as bullets hit the buildings around us, I then said, "Get behind the tank. You two go first I will cover you."

"Copy that Gregor," Liz said as she started pushing '' towards the tank.

I looked back Liz and '' were half way to the tank. I then heard a crackle of static coming from my radio and I heard Frances say, "Gregor the civvies are almost to the convoy."

"Copy that, Ahsoka. We are almost done here, out," I replied.

When I looked back again I saw Liz and '' returning fire at the enemies from behind the tank. I then turned to run when I heard a rumble. I turned back and saw another Armata. I the said, "Wolffe, Senator. Get out of here. I will meet you at the BPH."

I then ran down a side street as I heard Liz say, "Wait Gregor you can make it."

I swiftly replied, "No I can't now get to the BPH that is an order."

I kept running but I heard no reply from Liz.

I then ran into a large multi-floor building and hid on the 4th floor. I then found a group of civilians hiding in a large storage closet. They looked incredibly scared. I then said, "I won't hurt you."

I then saw that they had a couple of little children with them. So I grabbed the MRE that I had opened before we had entered the city and I found the chocolate bar and broke it into two roughly even parts and gave it to the children. I then heard a smash of glass and I said, "Stay here I will find out what that was." I then closed the door to the storage closet and walked to where I heard the noise.

When I got there I found a glass of what had been water smashed on the ground. I then sensed that two other people were in the room with me. I then put my hand near my silenced M1911 Colt pistol and I said, "Come out."

Then I saw movement from the corner of my eyes and I saw the two people who have been following for ages. It was NightLock and Interstellar. I then said, "I was wondering when I would see you next,"

"Really did you miss us," teased NightLock.

Interstellar then said, "Shut it NightLock. The mission is to keep him safe not to tease him."

"I know what the mission is," NightLock said.

I then asked, "What is the situation in the rest of the city?"

"Everyone including your group has made it to the hospital," said Galaxy.

"But said hospital is now under siege," added NightLock.

"Well that is just great," I said.

I then walked up to the roof and took a look at the surrounding city. There were piles of smoke rising up everywhere, Gunshots could be heard everywhere, and explosions could be seen and heard every couple of seconds.

"Did you know this was coming?" I asked.

"We only found out two hours before we told you," said Galaxy.

"Two hours and in that time, you only told me and my friend," I said a little pissed off.

"You have us there, but our mission is to defend you not the entire country," said NightLock.

I then heard a commotion coming from down-stairs I then rushed down the stairs and as I reached the floor where the civilians were, on my way down I found an enemy I then grabbed my suppressed M1911 and shot him I then grabbed David's Minimi which I still had and rushed into the room to find 3 other enemies pointing their guns at the civilians. They were about to execute them, so I then said, "Looking for me."

They then turned to face me, and I shot them. I then ran up to the civilians and said, "We need to move. Any soldier within 3 kilometres will have heard those shots and be on their way here."

I then lead the way out of the building and toward the BPH. I then said, "There are ADF forces holding out at the Brisbane Private Hospital. We need to get there."

After about 2km I realised that we were on the opposite side of the river to the BPH and that the closest bridge was 200 metres away. I then realised that we were out in the open and had no cover what so ever. I then said, "Stay right behind me."

I then heard a voice in my head it sounded like Interstellar and it said, "Keep going we are taking care of the snipers."

I then thought, 'What the…'

The voice said, "It is me Interstellar. I will explain when you aren't likely to get your head blown off."

The voice then disappeared, and I was still walking across the bridge. I then heard the sound of an engine, so I said, "Get down."

When I looked around I saw a convoy of enemy T-90s, T-80s, T-72s and BMPs crossing the bridge all with infantry on the backs of all the tanks. I the grabbed my radio and said, "Anyone at the BPH, this is Gregor. Does anyone read?"

I heard silence for several seconds then my radio crackled to life and I could hear Ryan saying, "Good to hear from you Gregor but now isn't the best time. The ADFF is launching a full-scale infantry assault on the BPH."

"Well I hope you have a lot of anti-tank weaponry," I said.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Because I am on the Story Bridge and I just saw a crap ton of T-90s, T-80s, T-72s and BMPs cross the bridge. All loaded with infantry," I said.

"Fuck. I will let the Sergeant know," he said.

I then said, "I would say leave without me, but I have civilians with me."

"Leave how?" He said, "We are surrounded and there is a city full of stinger, Qaem and Igla missiles."

"How about this you evacuate, and I deal with the AA?" I asked.

"Ok, good luck Gregor," Ryan said.

"You too Comet. Gregor out." I said.

I then proceeded across the bridge with the civilians. When we finally got to the other side of the bridge, we started running through side alleys and down side streets towards the BPH. I then realised that they had encircled the BPH and blocked off every way in and out. But, as we were wondering around I found an alley that they hadn't blocked. I then lead the civilians down it and as I walked down it I had my hands up I was then jumped by two men in army uniforms they wore the patches of the 7th company. They said, "Move a muscle and we will blow your brains out."

I replied with, "Easy gentlemen we are on the same side besides I have civvies with me."

"Doesn't mean shit," they said as they waved the civilians past me and towards the BPH.

I then said, "Fine if you don't believe me. Ask for anyone in the air force, Delta company 6RAR or Task Force 141 if they have heard of anyone with the callsign 'Gregor'."

They did just that and the replies they got were astounding to them everyone they asked said that they knew callsign 'Gregor'.

I then said, "Believe me now."

They then lead me to the command centre which had been set up of the fourth floor of the hospital. There I found Liz, Jordan, Sergeant Winkler, Captain Walker, Scarecrow and Mother. I then said to Liz, "Please give this back to David," as I took back my M4 carbine which Liz had borrowed. I then grabbed as much ammo that I could carry for all of my weapons. I then said, "Call in air support and aerial extraction for the civilians. I will go and take out the enemies AA."

Liz then said, "I am going with you," as did Jeremy who just walked in.

I said, "Fine but stay close, and if we get separated get back here straight away."

"Copy that," Liz and Jeremy said.

I then walked out of the building and said over the radio, "Ahsoka, Cut-Up you are in charge till we get back."

I then exited the defensive position from the same way that I entered it. We then sneaked towards the enemy lines so that we could take out the enemy anti air.

We knew that attacking their lines in the middle of the day was suicide, so we decided that we would wait till it was night time.

 **3 hours later…**

As we were checking over our gear to get ready for our attack on the enemy lines. None other than NightLock and Interstellar showed up. Liz then said, "You guys again. Don't you have something better to be doing other tan following us around?"

"Nope," replied NightLock.

They then both got up and I could see that they were about to get at each other's throats. So I said, "Liz enough. They have some explaining to do anyways."

"That is right we do," said Interstellar.

"Then we have time to kill so start explaining," Jeremy.

"Ok. So Blair you know how you can turn into a dragon," said Interstellar.

I then looked at Liz expecting to see a look of surprise on her face, but I didn't. I then asked, "When did you find out?"

"The same time you did," Liz replied.

I then gave Interstellar a nod and she said, "Well another ability you have is that you able to communicate with other dragons with a telepathy like ability."

I then stared at them and they said, "Yes we are dragons."

Interstellar then said, "Look we will need you to come with us. We have only one window to leave, and who knows when the next one will open."

I then said, "On one condition. Liz and Jeremy are coming with me."

"Out of the question," said NightLock.

"Let it go NightLock. It is the only way we will get him to the sanctuary."

I then just said, "NightLock. Interstellar has a point."

NightLock then just stared at the ground in thought.

I then said, "When we have finished taking out the enemy anti air defences. We will meet back here."

Liz, Jeremy and I then left and went toward the enemy lines.

 **5 minutes later…**

We then started walking towards the trenches with my M4 Carbine with its suppressor attached.

I then swept the trench and it was empty. So was the next trench and so was the one after that. We eventually found the command trench and bunker, which was also empty.

I then grabbed my radio and said, "Hunter this is Gregor the area is clear. I say again the area is clear."

"Copy that the helicopters are on the way get back here for extraction," said Sergeant Winkler.

"That is a negative Hunter. If we pull back they will flood back into these trenches and recapture these anti air weapons," I said.

"Get back here that is…," Sergeant Winkler tried to say as I turned off my radio.

Jeremy then said, "Here come the helicopters."

Then the Chinook and Black Hawk helicopters came in and landed and started evacuating all the civilians. Meanwhile the Apache gunships were providing air support.

After about half an hour all of the civilians had been evacuated and they were starting to evacuate all of the military personnel. I then heard Interstellar calling to me using the telepathy power. She said, 'How much longer should you be?'

I replied with the thought, 'Don't know the civilians have been evacuated and the military have started evacuating.'

'Give me an educated guess of how much longer,' asked Interstellar.

'I would say about 15 minutes to half an hour,' I thought.

 **20 minutes later…**

The last wave of helicopters were coming in and I heard my dad, Sergeant Winkler, say, "Gregor, Senator, Wolffe. This is your last ride out of here. If you want it"

Liz replied with, "We will get out on our own. See you on the other side."

We then watched the last wave of evacuation choppers leave and turn south for the Queensland / New South Wales Border.

Liz, Jeremy and I then returned to where we had seen Interstellar and NightLock. When we got there it looked like no one was there.

Liz then said, "And they aren't even here."

I then said, "Look again.

Then from out of the shadows came NightLock and Interstellar.

I then asked, "What now?"

"Follow us," Interstellar said, "Rain, we are ready for extraction with plus 3."

"Plus 3. Where did the extra 2 come from?" Asked the voice over the radio.

"The extra 2 are friends of the Delta Bravo,' replied Interstellar.

"You sure we can trust them," asked Rain.

"It is the only way we will get Delta Bravo to come with us," replied NightLock.

"Not to mention they are some of his closest friends," said Interstellar.

"Ok. Meet us at grid point 59," said 'Rain'.

"Copy that see you at five nine," replied Interstellar.

I then asked, "Where is five nine?"

"Suncorp Stadium," answered NightLock.

I stared at NightLock when she said those words and I could see it in her eyes. She knew as well as I did that things were going to go wrong.

* * *

 **Meanwhile… On board a Chinook bound for the QLD/NSW border… (Jordan's Point of View)…**

I was thinking about the past day as it was getting dark. I looked around the inside of the Chinook. Everywhere soldiers and civilians were either asleep, falling asleep or struggling not to fall asleep. Sitting next to me was Zac and Brandon. I elbowed Zac and said, "Rex we shouldn't have left them there."

Zac replied with, "I didn't like the idea either, but you know Gregor he always has a plan, and he has Wolffe and Senator with him. They are an unstoppable force. So therefore, they will be fine."

"I really hope you are right Rex. I really do," I said with a hint of concern in my voice.

* * *

 **Meanwhile… On board another Chinook… (Erica's Point of View)…**

I was sitting down on the seats that were on the sides of the helicopter. The only people in this helicopter were members of the 141 and our resistance group. I then asked Frances, since she was sitting next to me, "Ahsoka how do you think Waxer and Boil are?"

"Last I heard the were being rushed to Maitland Hospital," Frances replied.

I then asked, "What do you think made Blair choose to stay behind?"

"Don't know." She started, "You know he doesn't do things without reason and he took Senator and Wolffe with him and he wouldn't have taken them with him if I thought he wouldn't come back."

I then said, "True."

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw 'Scarecrow', 'Mother' and 'Renard 'walking towards us and 'Mother' said, "You said you would explain later. It is later."

"Ok." I started, "Remember how the invasion only has one goal to get Blair Winkler."

"Yes," 'Mother' said.

"Well Blair Winkler is Gregor and we are all his friends," I said.

"Do you know why they are after him?" Asked 'Renard'.

"Unfortunately, no." I said, "The only people who I think would know are Wolffe, Jyn, Senator and Blair himself."

"And they are all with Blair at the moment," Frances added.

"Apart from Jyn," said Willow.

"And where is Jyn?" Asked 'Mother'

"She was on the first chopper with military casualties to leave. But don't expect to get anything out of her she is loyal, and she won't say a word not even to us," I said.

"So," 'Renard' asked, "why isn't Jyn with Blair and the others?"

"She took a bullet through the thigh about an hour after the shots were fired at our school," Willow answered.

Willow then asked, "Any idea why Blair stayed behind?"

"None," I replied.

'Scarecrow' then said, "He has the same fire as me."

"Pardon," Frances said.

"He reminds me of myself." 'Scarecrow' said, "I just hope he doesn't have a similar path as me."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

'Mother' replied, "Classified. That and it is a painful memory for him"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know," I replied.

They then wondered back to their seats and I was thinking was when will we see, Blair, Liz and Jeremy again.

* * *

 **Meanwhile… Somewhere near the Suncorp Stadium… (Blair's Point of View)…**

As we were getting closer to the Suncorp Stadium the louder the gunfire got. When we got there a burst of bullets hit the ground in front of me I then rushed towards the closest cover, but another burst of bullets cut me off.

I realised that there was no escape, so I raised my hands to signal to the shooters that I was no longer a threat. Jeremy and Liz followed my example whereas Interstellar and NightLock hadn't stepped out of the shadows. Then from out of the fortifications came 3 soldiers of which each of the soldiers where watching one of us. They then lead us into the stadium. Once inside they lead us towards the command centre. Then out came the commander and he said, "What is your plan of attack?"

I then said, "I don't know since we are Australians."

"Really," said the commander.

"You want proof?" Asked Liz.

"Contact, the commander of the 7th company," he will personally vouch for us.

He then sent one of his men to the radio to call for his commander.

When he came back I said, "Let me guess he said that three people who saved his ass and helped him pull out of the BPH had stayed behind and that the callsigns of the three-said people are, Gregor, Senator and Wolffe."

The commander looked at the person who went to the radio and we could all see the look on his face. When he didn't say anything the commander said, "Corporal Jenkins."

"Sorry sir. What they said is exactly what the Captain said," said Corporal Jenkins.

"Believe us now?" Asked Liz.

"Maybe," replied the commander.

When I looked at his shoulder I saw the insignia for a Lieutenant and when I looked for his name patch I saw the name 'Loch'. I then said, "So Lieutenant you have a daughter."

"I might what is it to you?" He asked.

"What if I told you where she is, would you trust us then?" I asked.

"Maybe," he replied.

"Ok then your daughter's name is Erica. Correct," I said through my balaclava.

"It might be but how would you know?" Asked the lieutenant.

I continued, "She has many friends including but not limited to, Blair, Willow, Douglas, Harmony, Elizabeth and Jeremy. Correct."

I could tell I was since he was tearing up. He said, "Yes, but how would you know?"

"I am Blair," I said as I lifted up my balaclava to show my face, "and don't worry about your daughter, she is safe."

"Where is she?" Asked Lieutenant Loch.

I replied with, "She is on a chinook on her way to the Queensland/New South Wales border. She will be behind allied lines by morning."

"Thank you. For keeping her safe." He said.

"Don't thank me. Douglas deserves most of the credit. He was in charge of her fireteam," I said.

He then asked, "Where is everyone else?"

"Bar Liz and Jeremy," I said gesturing to Liz and Jeremy who were beside me, "they will be over the border by midnight in the same group of helicopters as Erica."

"So, tell me," Loch started, "why are you not with them?"

"I have a secondary mission." I started, "One that requires me to stay behind. But what about you why are you still here?"

"We were on our way to the BPH, but we were cut off by an armoured column that crossed the Story Bridge," said Loch.

"I know the one that you are talking about as I was on the bridge as it was crossing it," I said.

"Ok. So that is where you were," exclaimed Jeremy.

"Doesn't matter now. You are in command here Loch what is the plan?" I asked.

"I have already called for extraction and they will be here within the hour. The only problem is the enemies anti-air systems," said Loch

"I can fix that," said Jeremy."

"How?" Loch asked.

"This thing on my back it is an all frequency jammer, scrambler and interceptor. As long as I have it on their guided missiles won't lock on but, I can also make it let us still use our comms," Jeremy said.

"That will buy us some much-needed time," said Loch.

"Loch there will also be an unidentified aircraft that will enter our airspace with the sole purpose of extracting us," I mentioned.

"What type?" Asked Lieutenant Loch.

"Our contact didn't specify. Only that we had to meet them here," I said.

"That sounds a little suspicious," said Loch.

"I know but I have it from good word," I replied.

"Fair enough now time to put our plan to get out of here into action," said Loch.

"Fair enough Wolffe activate your scrambler and Loch," I said.

"Yes," Loch replied.

Where is the highest point where we can cover most of the area?" I asked.

"That would be up in the catwalks you can get to every vantage point from up there," Loch answered.

"Well that is where we will be," I said.

"Copy that, Blair," Loch said.

"Call me, Gregor; Liz, Senator and Jeremy, Wolffe," I said.

"Ok Gregor," Loch said.

"Thank you." I said, "Also prepare for an attack as soon as they figure out that choppers are coming to get us out they will be all over us like ants at a picnic."

Loch then said over his radio, "All units stand by for contact."

I then lead Jeremy and Liz up a ladder that was nearby that allowed access to the catwalks. As I climbed I tied to remember the birds-eye view of the stadium. Once I got to the top of the ladder I turned around and helped Liz and Jeremy up. I then said over the radio, "Lieutenant the enemy will most likely attack from the north and the south side. How copy?"

"Confirmed. The first-line of defenders are already under fire," Loch replied.

"We are moving into position," I said.

"Copy that," Loch replied.

I then reattached my radio to my Kevlar-vest and said to Liz and Jeremy, "Wolffe you take the north side." He nodded and headed across the catwalks towards the northern end of the stadium. I then said, "Senator you're with me." I then started to walk across the catwalks towards the southern end of the stadium.

When we got there, I saw destroyed defensive positions and a lot of dead Australian soldiers. I then said over the radio, "What the hell happened over here on the south side?"

"Hell. Gregor. Hell happened," replied Loch.

I surveyed the battlefield and asked, "How many lost and how many remain?"

Loch replied with, "27 dead. Leaving us with 23. Of which 5 are wounded and unable to fight."

I relied with, "I don't like those numbers, but I can work with them."

"What are you thinking?" Asked Loch.

"Is everyone inside?" I asked.

"No," Loch replied.

"We only have enough men to man one defensive line, and the best place to put it is just inside the doors," I replied.

"I like how you think," Loch replied.

"How else do you think that my four teams of civilians outlasted all of the cadets at the last military games?" I asked.

"You are the tactician that Erica made you out to be," said Loch.

"Look Lieutenant if you want to talk we can talk once this is over but for now let us focus on this battle," I said.

Meanwhile Liz who was next to me grabbed her L115A3 that was on her back and started setting it up. I then started setting up my M110 when Loch replied with, "Copy that."

The radio went silent after that and Liz and I started zeroing out scopes. I then heard an explosion come from behind us when I turned I saw that the cat walk had taken a mortar shell and was now broken. I then said, "Well we aren't going back that way."

I then turned to look back outside, and I saw a T-72B with supporting infantry coming down the road. Liz then asked, "How are we supposed to take that out?"

I then picked my radio up again and asked, "Are there any anti-tank weapons on the south side?"

I then heard someone say, "This is Corporal Banks we two Carl Gustavs on the south side. Why?"

I replied with, "Do you not see the T-72B that is coming up the road."

"Yes we do see it, but it is out of range," said Banks.

I then remained quiet I then asked, "Wolffe what is the status on the scrambler?"

"It is already running," was the reply.

'Good,' I thought.

I looked back out and I saw the projectiles of the Carl Gustavs being shot at the tank. The first just bounced of its armour, but the second hit it's track which broke it. The tank then stopped moving, but then the turret started turning it turned and it stopped once it was pointing at the entrance of the stadium. I then yelled over the radio, "Take cover."

A mere 2 seconds after I finished yelling the shell shot. Everything then just slowed down I threw Liz and myself down then everything sped back up and the shell hit the entrance. I then got back up and helped Liz back up. I then said, "Southern defenders what is your status?"

I then heard a voice reply, "It is just me left everyone else is dead." It was Corporal Jenkins.

"Corporal are you injured?" I asked.

"No, but this defensive line is lost," Jenkins said.

"Fall back further into the stadium. Senator and myself will cover you," I said.

"Copy that," replied Jenkins.

I then said, "Senator lay down suppressing fire. I then grabbed my radio and said, "Lieutenant the south side defences have been wiped out Corporal Jenkins is all that is left. We need support."

"You're in luck Gregor. I have managed to scrounge up 2 A-10 warthogs for support. Do you have an IR laser designator?"

"Yes we do," I said as I grabbed the IR designator from my bag.

"Well laze targets for the A-10s and they will take care of the rest," said Loch.

"Copy that Lieutenant. Also what is the status on the helicopters?" I asked.

"They are arriving on site now and are loading up the civilians," Loch replied.

"Are there any attack choppers?" I asked.

"There are 4 Apache gunships that are ready to provide support," Loch said.

"Perfect," I replied, "we will need all the help we can get on the south side."

"Copy that, just hold out for another 15 minutes," Loch said.

"15 minutes bull shit 15 minutes. We won't last 5 get at it," I replied.

"Doing the best we can," Loch said.

"I understand but you have to do better," I said. I then said, "Corporal Jenkins what is your status?"

"I am pinned at the entrance. Where is the covering fire?" Jenkins said.

"We are doing the best we can," I replied. I then remembered that I had smoke grenades, so I said, "Corporal get ready to run when you see the smoke."

"Copy that. Standing by," Jenkins replied.

I then threw two smoke grenades and then grabbed my sniper rifle and started shooting at any enemies that I could see I then heard Jenkins say, "Thanks for the assist Gregor and Senator. I am pulling back now."

I then got on my radio and asked, "Lieutenant what is the callsign of the A-10 supporting the south side?"

"His callsign is 'Red'. How copy?" He said.

"Confirmed. Good copy," I said, "Red this is Gregor I need you to hit anything that I mark with the IR designator."

"Copy that I am turning into an attack run now," Red replied.

"Ok," I said. I then turned on the IR designator and aimed it at the T-72B and said, "Red target is marked."

"Copy that I see it. I am coming in but it will be danger close," he said.

"We don't care just destroy that tank," I said.

"Copy that. Keep your heads down, down there," Red said.

Then I could hear is the vrmmmmmmm of the Warthogs 30mm Gattling cannon. After the Warthog stopped shooting and pulled out of it's attack run I looked at where the tank was, and I saw that it was full of holes, I then said, "Great job Red target destroyed," then movement on the ? bridge caught my eye. Upon closer inspection with my sniper rifles scope I saw that a column of T-72Bs were crossing the bridge. I then said, "Red I need you to target the Go Between bridge. Sink it into the river."

"Gregor, I have been given direct orders to limit damage to infrastructure," Red said.

"I don't care if you don't sink that bridge, we won't need extraction we will need SAR birds," I said.

"Copy that. I will give it a Maverick," Red said.

"Copy that Red," I said, "Lieutenant how is it coming?"

"You're good to pull back the final chopper is being loaded. You can get back here I can see your chopper coming in now," Loch said.

"Copy that we are on our way back now," I said, "Jeremy pull back to the playing field our ride is here." I then tapped Liz on the shoulder and said, "Time to go."

I then heard an explosion coming from behind us and when I turned to see what it was, and I saw the A-10 Warthog pulling out of an attack run and the Go Between bridge falling into the Brisbane river and all the tanks falling into the river with it. I then said, "Great shot Red we are done here."

"Copy that Gregor. Come on Stella lets get out of here," I heard Red say.

Liz and I then ran along the catwalks and we slid down the ladders into the stands. Liz and I then ran onto the field where I saw a huey sitting in the middle of the field with Interstellar, NightLock and Jeremy already in the back. As Liz and I ran towards the chopper I heard a gunshot and I heard Liz scream. When I turned I saw Liz on the ground and blood near her foot I ran back to Liz I then helped her up and threw her arm over my shoulder and helped her get to the chopper. I then saw Jeremy get out of the chopper and started shooting into the stands I then realised that the enemies were now in the stands and would be on top of us any minute. I grabbed my radio and said, "Red are you still near the Stadium?"

"Yes, what is the problem?" He asked.

"I need you and Stella to run gun runs on the stands. I am on my way to my extraction chopper but the enemies are right on our heels," I said.

"Ok, where are you?" He asked.

"Almost smack dab in the middle of the field." I said, "Hit anything that moves in the stands.

"Copy that coming in now," I heard Red say.

Then all I could hear was the vrrrrrmmmmm of the A-10s' 30mm Gattling cannon. But even with all the fire the two A-10s were putting down bullets were still being shot at us and with 50 metres left between us and the chopper a bullet finally found it's mark and hit me in the left leg. Next thing I knew I saw NightLock dragging me the remaining fifty metres to the helicopter. I then passed out from the lack of blood. Even though I couldn't see anything I could still hear voices. I heard one voice say, "We are all aboard get us back to sanctuary," and another say, "He has lost a lot of blood get the Medkit."

Then my mind finally fell asleep as I ran out of strength to remain conscious.

* * *

 **Glossary:**

 **APC – Armoured Personnel Carrier**

 **Quadskis – Quadbikes that are also jet skis**

 **AA – Anti Air**

 **How copy – Did you hear/understand me?**

 **Zeroing – making sure the scope is accurate**

 **IR laser designator – an infrared targeter used for co-ordinating artillery and / or bombing strikes**

 **Laze – mark targets with IR laser designator**

 **SAR – Search and Rescue**

 **Maverick – AGM-65 Maverick air-to-surface missile**

* * *

 **A.N: Blair down for the count, the Australian Defence Force in full retreat and a city in ruins. Where is this 'Sanctuary' and what is will happen to our friends heading to the Queensland/New South Wales border. Find out next time.**

 **Blair: Another cliff-hanger really.**

 **Sarge: Yes really. It is just cliff-hangers are always the best place to stop a chapter.**

 **Blair: Is that so.**

 **Sarge: This is a clue for those who would like to know where 'Sanctuary' is and where Blair is headed. Wuzhi M.**

 **Blair: Is that it.**

 **Sarge: Yep.**

 **Blair: You said a clue not a riddle.**

 **Sarge: The riddle is the clue.**

 **Blair: I was afraid you were going to say that.**

 **Sarge: Anyways till next time Sgt Sniper Man101 out.**


	14. Chapter 13: Twice in a week isn't fun

**A.N: Hello everyone here is chapter 13 of The Dragonborn. My recommended story this time is the story 'Lightning and Death Itself' which is written by the author 'Cke1st'. The story is another one of the countless Hiccup turns into a nightfury stories but Cke1st has really out done themselves with this it has had over 100, 000 reads, nearly 1200 favourites, 1000 followers and is almost 150 chapters long. When I read it I must say as an honest opinion I liked it a lot. It had good action scenes and even as I thought ahead with what I though was going to happen Che1st then managed to implement something that I didn't think of which is what makes it great. Now time for this chapters summary. Blair and Liz wounded and have been rescued by Galaxy and Night Lock and they have made it to the safety of 'Sanctuary' but are they even safe there. Also Because of personal problems and school assignments and exams I my miss an upload or two every now and again just as a heads up. Anywho now to the story**

* * *

Normal = normal speech

 _Italics = dragon speech_

* * *

 **Last time on the Dragon Born:**

The radio went silent after that and Liz and I started zeroing out scopes. I then heard an explosion come from behind us when I turned I saw that the cat walk had taken a mortar shell and was now broken. I then said, "Well we aren't going back that way."

I then turned to look back outside, and I saw a T-72B with supporting infantry coming down the road. Liz then asked, "How are we supposed to take that out?"

I then picked my radio up again and asked, "Are there any anti-tank weapons on the south side?"

I then heard someone say, "This is Corporal Banks we two Carl Gustavs on the south side. Why?"

I replied with, "Do you not see the T-72B that is coming up the road."

"Yes we do see it, but it is out of range," said Banks.

I then remained quiet I then asked, "Wolffe what is the status on the scrambler?"

"It is already running," was the reply.

'Good,' I thought.

I looked back out and I saw the projectiles of the Carl Gustavs being shot at the tank. The first just bounced of its armour, but the second hit it's track which broke it. The tank then stopped moving, but then the turret started turning it turned and it stopped once it was pointing at the entrance of the stadium. I then yelled over the radio, "Take cover."

A mere 2 seconds after I finished yelling the shell shot. Everything then just slowed down I threw Liz and myself down then everything sped back up and the shell hit the entrance. I then got back up and helped Liz back up. I then said, "Southern defenders what is your status?"

I then heard a voice reply, "It is just me left everyone else is dead." It was Corporal Jenkins.

"Corporal are you injured?" I asked.

"No, but this defensive line is lost," Jenkins said.

"Fall back further into the stadium. Senator and myself will cover you," I said.

"Copy that," replied Jenkins.

I then said, "Senator lay down suppressing fire. I then grabbed my radio and said, "Lieutenant the south side defences have been wiped out Corporal Jenkins is all that is left. We need support."

"You're in luck Gregor. I have managed to scrounge up 2 A-10 warthogs for support. Do you have an IR laser designator?"

"Yes we do," I said as I grabbed the IR designator from my bag.

"Well laze targets for the A-10s and they will take care of the rest," said Loch.

"Copy that Lieutenant. Also what is the status on the helicopters?" I asked.

"They are arriving on site now and are loading up the civilians," Loch replied.

"Are there any attack choppers?" I asked.

"There are 4 Apache gunships that are ready to provide support," Loch said.

"Perfect," I replied, "we will need all the help we can get on the south side."

"Copy that, just hold out for another 15 minutes," Loch said.

"15 minutes bull shit 15 minutes. We won't last 5 get at it," I replied.

"Doing the best we can," Loch said.

"I understand but you have to do better," I said. I then said, "Corporal Jenkins what is your status?"

"I am pinned at the entrance. Where is the covering fire?" Jenkins said.

"We are doing the best we can," I replied. I then remembered that I had smoke grenades, so I said, "Corporal get ready to run when you see the smoke."

"Copy that. Standing by," Jenkins replied.

I then threw two smoke grenades and then grabbed my sniper rifle and started shooting at any enemies that I could see I then heard Jenkins say, "Thanks for the assist Gregor and Senator. I am pulling back now."

I then got on my radio and asked, "Lieutenant what is the callsign of the A-10 supporting the south side?"

"His callsign is 'Red'. How copy?" He said.

"Confirmed. Good copy," I said, "Red this is Gregor I need you to hit anything that I mark with the IR designator."

"Copy that I am turning into an attack run now," Red replied.

"Ok," I said. I then turned on the IR designator and aimed it at the T-72B and said, "Red target is marked."

"Copy that I see it. I am coming in but it will be danger close," he said.

"We don't care just destroy that tank," I said.

"Copy that. Keep your heads down, down there," Red said.

Then all I could hear is the vrmmmmmmm of the Warthogs 30mm Gattling cannon. After the Warthog stopped shooting and pulled out of its attack run I looked at where the tank was, and I saw that it was full of holes, I then said, "Great job Red target destroyed," then movement on the Go Between bridge caught my eye. Upon closer inspection with my sniper rifles scope I saw that a column of T-72Bs were crossing the bridge. I then said, "Red I need you to target the Go Between bridge. Sink it into the river."

"Gregor, I have been given direct orders to limit damage to infrastructure," Red said.

"I don't care if you don't sink that bridge, we won't need extraction we will need SAR birds," I said.

"Copy that. I will give it a Maverick," Red said.

"Copy that Red," I said, "Lieutenant how is it coming?"

"You're good to pull back the final chopper is being loaded. You can get back here I can see your chopper coming in now," Loch said.

"Copy that we are on our way back now," I said, "Jeremy pull back to the playing field our ride is here." I then tapped Liz on the shoulder and said, "Time to go."

I then heard an explosion coming from behind us and when I turned to see what it was, and I saw the A-10 Warthog pulling out of an attack run and the Go Between bridge falling into the Brisbane river and all the tanks falling into the river with it. I then said, "Great shot Red we are done here."

"Copy that Gregor. Come on Stella lets get out of here," I heard Red say.

Liz and I then ran along the catwalks and we slid down the ladders into the stands. Liz and I then ran onto the field where I saw a huey sitting in the middle of the field with Interstellar, NightLock and Jeremy already in the back. As Liz and I ran towards the chopper I heard a gunshot and I heard Liz scream. When I turned I saw Liz on the ground and blood near her foot I ran back to Liz I then helped her up and threw her arm over my shoulder and helped her get to the chopper. I then saw Jeremy get out of the chopper and started shooting into the stands I then realised that the enemies were now in the stands and would be on top of us any minute. I grabbed my radio and said, "Red are you still near the Stadium?"

"Yes, what is the problem?" He asked.

"I need you and Stella to run gun runs on the stands. I am on my way to my extraction chopper but the enemies are right on our heels," I said.

"Ok, where are you?" He asked.

"Almost smack dab in the middle of the field." I said, "Hit anything that moves in the stands.

"Copy that coming in now," I heard Red say.

Then all I could hear was the vrrrrrmmmmm of the A-10s' 30mm Gattling cannon. But even with all the fire the two A-10s were putting down bullets were still being shot at us and with 50 metres left between us and the chopper a bullet finally found it's mark and hit me in the left leg. Next thing I knew I saw NightLock dragging me the remaining fifty metres to the helicopter. I then passed out from the lack of blood. Even though I couldn't see anything I could still hear voices. I heard one voice say, "… get us back to sanctuary," and another say, "He has lost a lot of blood get the medkit."

Then my mind finally fell asleep as I ran out of strength to remain conscious.

* * *

 **Main characters involved in this chapter:**

 **David (Hevy)**

 **Dimitri (Kicks)**

 **Jeremy (Wolffe)**

 **Liz (Senator)**

 **Blair (Gregor)**

 **Galaxy (Interstellar)**

 **NightLock**

 **Hiccup**

 **Astrid**

 **Toothless**

 **Anju**

 **Meraki**

 **Saxton**

 **Zac (Rex)**

 **Jordan (Cody)**

 **Brandon (Fives)**

* * *

 **Somewhere West of Sydney, On board a Chinook, Australia… (David's Point of View)…**

I was in the middle of speaking to Dimitri when I felt the Chinook turn to the right. So I decided to head up to the cockpit and find out what was going on. "What is going on?" I asked the pilot.

"We have been diverted to Canberra," the co-pilot replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"We are being sent to Canberra to assist in a high tier hostage rescue," the co-pilot answered.

"Who are we rescuing?" I asked.

"The Prime Minister," answered the pilot.

 **Meanwhile… At the Suncorp Stadium, Brisbane, Queensland, Australia… (Jeremy's Point of view)…**

I was sitting in the back of the huey watching Blair and Liz run towards it. Then I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and then Liz screamed and fell to the ground. I then hopped out of the huey and started firing at where I saw the movement with my RSASS. As I was shooting into the stands Blair turned and picked up Liz and started helping here toward the chopper. I then heard Blair saying over the radio that he wanted the A-10s to do gun runs. Everything was going great till they were 50 metres away. Blair fell to the ground and when I saw his leg I saw a bullet wound. I then saw NightLock run towards Blair and carried him the last fifty metres. I then was about to run and get Liz but Interstellar beat me to the chase and helped Liz the last 50 metres to the chopper.

Interstellar then said, "Flash, Raineir, get us out of here. Get us to Sanctuary."

"Copy that," came the reply from the cockpit.

I then grabbed Blair's radio and said, "Red, Stella, this is Wolffe thanks for the assist."

"Anytime Wolffe, also who was it that went down?" Asked Red.

"Senator took a bullet to the foot and Gregor took a bullet to the leg," I said.

"Oh. Anywho good luck and safe travels," Red said.

"You too Red," I replied.

I then heard Red say, "Come on Stella lets get out of here and RTB."

I then heard NightLock say, "He has lost a lot of blood get the medkit."

Interstellar then scrambled through a small cupboard and grabbed the medkit.

* * *

 **2 days later… Unknown location known as 'Sanctuary'… (Blair's Point of View)…**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was lying down on what I assumed to be a hospital bed and I was in a room full of white. I sat up on the bed and I tried to remember what had happened and where I was. I then heard a voice say from the doorway, "You're awake." It was Interstellar.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are in Sanctuary," Interstellar answered.

"Interstellar, where are my friends?" I asked

"Please call me Galaxy, and your friends are fine. Jeremy is training with our guards and your friend Liz is very loyal she was here till late last night. I told her to return to her room as she wouldn't be much help to you half asleep," Galaxy said.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Two days," Galaxy said. "And before I forget I had better go and tell Liz that you are up."

"That would be great," I said.

"Also one last thing, to me something seems very familiar about Liz almost as if I have met her before," NightLock said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"You see I am immortal I lost a good friend centuries ago. Yet I met someone who assured me that she would be reborn and that we would meet again," Galaxy said.

"And you think Liz is that person," I said.

"Potentially," Galaxy said.

"Well you better go and get Liz before she looses her shit with you for not telling her that I am awake," I said.

"True very true," Galaxy said.

And with that she left and once again I was alone in the hospital room. I then realised that all my gear was in a bag in the corner. It was then that I remembered most of what happened from the first gunshots to extracting for the Suncorp Stadium. I then sat on the edge of the bed with my legs hanging off the side and I looked at the pure white bandage on my leg and I thought, 'How many times would this have been changed.' I then remembered that I wasn't the only one to have been wounded and that Liz had been shot in the foot.

It was at that moment that Galaxy walked back in with Liz, who was hobbling in on crutches and with her left foot in a cast. I then asked, "How long should you need to keep that on?"

"The Doc said at least a month," Liz replied.

"A month," I repeated.

"There is no major damage just a slight fracture," said Galaxy.

"That is good," I said.

"I still haven't thanked you for saving me back at the Stadium, Interstellar," Liz said.

"Think nothing of it, and please call me Galaxy," Galaxy said.

"Galaxy," Liz said, "that name sounds familiar."

I then said, "Why don't you two go somewhere else so you can talk. I will be fine."

I watched them leave and then Jeremy entered and he asked, "How you doing?"

"Decent all things considered," I replied, "You been able to contact anyone yet."

"Spoke to David the yesterday. He said he helped deal with a hostage situation and couldn't say anymore," Jeremy said.

Then NightLock walked into the room and said, "Blair someone would like to see you."

"Who?" I asked.

"You will see," she replied.

I then got up and started walking towards the door. After about 5 meters Jeremy walked up to me and put my right arm around his shoulder and helped me follow NightLock. When we got out the door I saw Liz and Galaxy talking. I then gestured for Liz to follow. When Liz caught up with me I realised that she looked very happy. I then asked, "Why are you so joyful?"

"Well it turns out I am the reincarnation of one of Galaxy's old friends," Liz said.

"She told me that that was a possibility," I replied.

"Don't worry I am still me it just means I will be hanging out with her every now and again," she replied.

"Fair enough," I replied.

After ten minutes of walking through the hospital corridors, through streets and across bridges, we came up to a fortress that slightly represented a castle. NightLock then turned and said, "This is as far as they go,"

Liz and Jeremy both just stared at NightLock and Galaxy said, "You can both wait here. Look I will wait with you,"

I looked at them and they gestured me to go. I turned and nodded and walked through the entrance to the fort. I took notice to my surroundings, I saw many guards. On the walls, outside the entrances to building and at the entrance to the fort. I then looked forward and saw the keep to the fort. It was big. The doors to the keep then opened and I could see two thrones at the other end of the building. On and next to the thrones were four people. Two males and two females and they were locked in conversation and didn't notice me and NightLock enter.

Only when we were 25 meters from the thrones did they notice us. NightLock then did a bow and said, "Good afternoon your highnesses."

"Is this him," said the female that was on the throne.

"Yes," said NightLock.

"A little bit scrawnier than I was expecting," said the other woman.

I was about to object when I saw the battle axe that she had on her back. That and the fact that the male that wasn't on a throne said, "Do remember that I am scrawny and I brought peace between dragons and Berk. Also, he managed to survive the chaos that Australia has now become."

"He does have a point Astrid," said the male on the throne.

The female on the throne then said, "How rude of us to judge you Blair, how are you?"

"Good considering that I was shot two days ago and I am looking at the leaders of an organisation that I know basically nothing about," I said.

"Once again how rude of us. My name is Anju, this is my mate Toothless," she said gesturing to the male that was on the throne, "The woman with the battle axe is Astrid and the other male is her mate Hiccup."

"How is your leg?" Asked Hiccup.

"Apart from the limp it is fine thanks for asking," I replied.

"I know that feeling," said Toothless.

"As do I," Hiccup added. I hadn't noticed the metal peg leg that Hiccup had as his '' leg till he mentioned it.

"I was informed by NightLock here that I was some 'Dragonborn'. What is that?" I asked while gesturing at NightLock.

"She hasn't told you," Astrid said.

"She and Galaxy have but I would like to know more about what it entails," I said.

"As they have said you have the ability to turn into any type of dragon from a Nightfury to a Terrible Terror," said Hiccup.

"Interesting," I said, "It would explain why a couple of days before the invasion when ever I get annoyed my hands would get covered in pitch black scales."

"Well it seems that the Nightfury wants to be first," said Toothless.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"From what we have read from ancient texts the 'Dragonborn' turns 16 one of the six basic dragons' attributes will start to show up every now and again in the Dragonborn. For you it seems that the Nightfury has picked you," said Anju.

I then asked, "Can you teach me to control it?"

"Unfortunately, no. But we can take you to people who can," said Toothless.

"Come with us," said Toothless as both Anju and he stood up.

I followed them into a room that was off to the side of the throne room NightLock turned and left probably to report back with Galaxy and to tell Jeremy and Liz what was happening. Hiccup and Astrid then stood either side of the door on alert while Anju, Toothless and myself entered. The room had multiple mats on the floor and the walls were covered in foam.

"Take a seat," I heard Anju say. So I did. I took a seat on one of the mats that was facing them and I crossed my legs.

"We have to meditate to get there," said Toothless, and with that I closed my eyes.

When I opened them I was in a giant white expanse of white. Then I found that I was standing in front of a giant temple. I then saw Toothless and Anju already part way up the temples stairs. Toothless then asked, 'You coming?"

I replied with, "Yeah. Just in awe at the magnificence of this place."

"It was the same for us when we first came here a couple of years ago," said Anju.

I followed Anju and Toothless up the stairs and we entered the temple the main room of the temple was like a large open foyer with a desk near the centre and a multitude of doors lined the walls of the foyer separating it from the other rooms. At the desk was a tall, pale skinned female with short, curling, greying brown hair and dark brown eyes. Anju then said, "Ionla it has been a while."

"Too long if you ask me. Toothless," She said nodding at Toothless to say hello. She then noticed me and asked, "And who is this fellow?"

"Ionla this is Blair. He is the dragonborn," Toothless answered.

"Ohh," said Ionla, "I was starting to wonder when the next dragonborn was going to show up. So who does he need to see?"

"Who ever is doing the Nightfury," Anju said.

"That would be Claw-mne," said Ionla, "Fifth door on the right."

"This is as far as we go Blair," Toothless said.

"Ok. Thank you for taking this far," I replied as I walked towards the door.

"No problem," replied Anju.

I grabbed the door knob and took a deep breath. I slowly turned the knob and opened the door it was very dark inside. Yet despite the darkness I could see almost as clear as day. In the room I could see a person kneeling on their knees doing what appeared to be meditating. "Hello," I said, "are you Claw-mne?"

"Yes that is me you must be Blair," they said.

"Yes that is me," I replied.

"Please come and meditate with me," said the person.

I started walking toward where the person was kneeling and as I was doing so I took another look around the room and I could of swore that I saw movement in one of the corners of the room but when I looked there I saw nothing so I shook it off as nothing. When I got to the person I knelt next to them and saw that they were a male with green eyes like Toothless' and auburn hair. He then said, "It is wonderful isn't it?"

"What is?" I asked.

"Picture in your mind a Nightfury. 4 strong legs and paws. Retractable teeth. Supreme stealth. Low body profile. It is hard to beat. Now imagine yourself as a Nightfury just don't go wild with the colour scheme a good pure black usually works best," He said.

I did as he said yet for some reason I felt a small amount of discomfort. Once I had imagined it I tried to say, "done," yet what I heard was a roar. I though that it was odd. But I then heard Claw-mne say, "Now open your eyes."

And when I did I was looking into a mirror except I didn't see my refection I saw the reflection of a black and very dark green scaled dragon much like the one Claw-mne had described I then looked at myself and I saw two short but strong black and dark green legs and paws I then looked over my shoulder and I saw wings with the same colouring that had to span at least 50 meters and last of all I saw my tail all the way at the back.

I then heard Claw-mne say, "Now think about what you looked like before."

I did as he told me to and I opened my eyes again after a slight discomfort had ended and I found myself back looking like a human. I then asked '', "So that is what I look like as a Nightfury?"

"Yes and now that you have chosen it you are stuck with the colour scheme," he answered.

"So to change between human and Nightfury I just have to picture either form in my mind," I said.

"That is correct," replied Claw-mne.

"Cool," I said.

"Yes I thought so too," he replied. "However before you go I suggest learning how to turn into another dragon."

"Ok," I said, "Also will there always be discomfort when I change between forms?"

"No," he answered, "Once you have done it enough times you won't even feel it."

"Ok, "I said, Also this time may I see what all the dragons look like and what they can do before I pick them?"

"Sure," he said as he pulled down a poster which had the names, abilities and pictures of all of the dragons.

"There are a lot of dragons," I commented.

"No kidding it took me a couple of months before I was able to turn into each one," said 'Claw-mne'.

"I don't have that long, at least not yet anyways," I said.

"That I understand," he replied.

I looked at the poster of dragons and looked at all their abilities and my eyes stopped on one. "That one," I said as I pointed at the one labelled 'Changewing'.

"After the Nightfury that one is my favourite. Spits corrosive acid and can blend into any surrounding," Claw-mne said.

"That could come in very handy," I said.

"That I am not allowed to teach you but in the room to the left when you leave this room," he said.

"Thanks," I said as I left the room.

Yet as I opened the door I felt a dark presence enter my body and just as I shut the door I started getting a very big headache. I fell to the ground on my knees and I saw images of a Nightfury killing other Nightfuries and of images of an underground and mountain city on fire and dead and dying people and dragons were lying everywhere. Then there was the voice. The voice of evil. The voice said, "My name is 'Demon' and I can help you unlock your true power."

"You just want power it wouldn't surprise me if you're the exact same person who turned a blind eye and asked the C.I.A. to ask the ADFF to invade Australia," I thought.

"Actually I am not and you have my word for it," said 'Demon'. "Now please let me help."

"You will just make things worse. Now get out of my head," I thought.

"Fair enough but know that I will return," he said as I felt the dark presence leave my body.

Then I could see the temple again and Toothless, Anju and Ionla were either standing or kneeling next to me and then Anju asked, "Blair are you alright?"

I replied with, "Yeah I am fine. It is just someone by the name of 'Demon' was just in my head and I saw images of the city on fire and dead everywhere. I also saw Nightfuries being killed by one main Nightfury."

As I had said this Toothless' face went pure white. I realised that he knew something about whoever it was so I said, "Toothless you care to fill me in?"

"He was my father. I will explain later," Toothless said.

"Ok now where was the Changewing room again?" I said trying to recollect what I was going to do before 'Demon' showed up in my head.

"It is the door to the right of the Nightfury room," said Ionla.

"Thanks," I said as I started walking towards the door to the right of the Nightfury door.

I opened the door and walked inside. I saw lots of colours on the walls and I saw someone sitting in the centre of the room just as Claw-mne had been. "Come sit down," said a feminine voice.

I went and sat down next to her and she said, "The Changewing master of camouflage, stealth and precision destruction."

"Given the situation in Australia those will be very useful," I said.

"Ahh an Australian. Your name is Blair correct," said the woman.

"Yes that is right and your name is?" I asked.

"Tryx," Tryx replied.

"So Tryx what do I have to do?" I asked.

Tryx then pulled down a poster with a Changewing on it and said, "This is the Changewing it has special scales that allow it to blend into any surrounding and can spit corrosive acid that can destroy just about anything. Now you just have to do what you did for the Nightfury and you will be able to turn into a Changewing."

I then pictured myself as a Changewing and when I opened my eyes I saw a mirror again and the refection of me as a Changewing. I had large red wings, a red central horn on the tip of my snout and two further horns near my ears, I had short stumpy legs and a long body. I then heard I roar beside me. It was Tryx, she had said, " _I will now show you how to change the colour of your scales so that you know how to blend in._ "

For the next ten minutes Tryx proceeded to show me how to change the colour of my skin and scales. After ten minutes I could change the colour of my skin and scales on a dime. We had changed back to our human forms and I was about to leave and thank Tryx for her help when she said, "I probably shouldn't be telling you this but I will anyways. Once you gain enough experience you will be able to use certain abilities in your human form. For example you can turn invisible."

"Thanks for the heads up and for showing me how to turn into a Changewing and how to change my scales and skin," I said.

"No problem," Tryx replied.

I then opened the door and left. I saw Anju and Toothless over by the main desk still talking with Ionla. I walked over and said, "Well that is me done for today. Time to go."

"As much as I like it here it does get boring very quick," said Anju.

"Ok, follow us," said Toothless.

Toothless and Anju then led the way out of the temple and then a blinding white light filled my eyes and when I could see again I was in the foam-walled room.

I all of a sudden felt very tired and I didn't want to move. But I didn't need to as Anju asked, "So how do you feel?"

"Tired," I replied.

"Well that is to be expected," added Toothless.

"I think I just need some rest and then I will be back in fighting form," I said.

"That is good. Would you like help to get back to where you will be staying?" Asked Anju.

I went to get up and then fell back down so I said, "Just get me to my friends and they will get me there."

"Ok I will help you there," said Anju as she helped me walk towards the front gate.

I saw that Liz, Jeremy and Galaxy were still waiting for me at the entrance. I then said, "Hi guys."

"You look like shit," said Jeremy.

"No shit Sherlock," I replied. "Now if your done insulting me could you please help me to where we will be staying."

Before I could get a reply a large 'crack' and then a sudden burst of pain in my lower chest and I fell to the ground. Lots of screaming and running could be heard I then heard people yelling, "Get back, get back," and then I heard someone say, "Are you alright your majesty?"

I heard Anju reply, "I am fine but they got the Delta Bravo. Bring him back inside the fort. Galaxy bring those two inside." It was at this point in time that I had realised that I had been shot again.

I then heard Liz say, "Blair. Blair are you alright?"

I weakly replied with, "Yes. This just isn't my week shot twice in one week."

I heard Liz reply, "True but you are strong you will make it."

I then heard Galaxy say, "Liz, Jeremy this way."

Then all I could hear was nothing but the sound of boots hitting the ground as the owners of the boots ran around. I then felt myself being lifted onto a stretcher and I couldn't remember anything after this as I passed out from blood loss.

* * *

 **2 days earlier… Half an Hour away from Canberra, Australian Capital Territory, Australia… (David's Point of View)…**

"The Prime Minister," I said questioningly.

"Yes," said the co-pilot.

"And no one else can get there in time?" I asked.

"Only one other chopper but they have some of your mates on it," said the pilot.

"What is their fireteam name?" I asked.

"Die Hard," replied the co-pilot.

"Can't let them have all the fun now can we," I said. "Get us to Canberra."

"Right away," said the pilot as I left the cockpit.

David then walked up to Dimitri and said, "Load up we are going to be saving the PM."

"Copy that," said Dimitri as he prepped his weapons for combat.

I then heard walking behind me and I turned to see two of the people that we had saved when we split up with the main convoy. I heard them tell Blair their names. The male's name was Saxton and the female's was Meraki. Meraki then said, "We want to help."

I looked at Dimitri and he shrugged his shoulders and said, "We will need all the help we can get."

I then said, "Welcome aboard grab a rifle, a pistol, a helmet and Kevlar vest and some ammo."

"Yessir," they replied.

"Please just call me Hevy," I said.

"Ok Hevy," they said.

I then lead them over to a crate which had F88s, MP5s and USPs in it. "Take your pick," I said.

I then watched Saxton grab a USP and an F88 and Meraki picked a USP and a MP5. They then picked up a helmet each and a Kevlar vest each and put them on.

I them said, "When we hit the ground I want you to stay as close as possible to either Dimitri or myself. Got it."

"Yes," they said in unison.

"There is hope for you yet," I said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile… 2 kilometres away… (Zac's Point of View)…**

"Rex the pilots want to see you," said Jordan as he came back from his stint up at the cockpit.

"Why?" I asked.

"Wouldn't say," replied Jordan.

"Better go and see what they want then," I said.

I then walked up to the cockpit and I asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

"We are needed for a principle level hostage rescue," the co-pilot said.

"Who?" I asked.

"The Prime Minister," the Pilot said.

"Ok I will inform my guys," I said as I left the cockpit.

"You have half an hour," said the pilot.

"Copy that," I said.

As I walked into the cargo hold of the chinook I said, "Cody, Fives. Load up."

"What for?" Asked Jordan.

"We have a principle level hostage to save," I said.

"Who is it?" Asked Brandon.

"The Prime Minister," I said.

* * *

 **Glossary:**

 **RTB – Return To Base**

 **PM – Prime Minister**

' **stint' – turn**

* * *

 **A.N: So I hope everyone enjoyed it and there may be a bit of a delay between this chapter and the next so don't worry if I don't upload next week. Also a big thanks to Stretchedjet033 for checking my my early versions of the chapters and dont' for get to check out Lightning and Death Itself.**

 **Blair: Sarge do you hate me or something.**

 **Sarge: Now what would make you think like that?**

 **Blair: Well the fact that I have been shot twice now is a bit of a give away.**

 **Sarge: Blair I don't hate you cause remember I am just an alternate version of you killing you would be the same as me killing myself and besides I am just adding a bit of drama it gets boring if the main hero makes it out of every battle unscathed.**

 **Blair: Albeit that is true. It is just annoying and may I ask. Who the Hell was the person who shot me in Sanctuary.**

 **Sarge: You will find out eventually Blair you will find out eventually. Any who till next time Sgt Sniper Man101 out.**


	15. Authors Note

Ok so I have good news and bad news.

The good news is the next chapter for this story is done.

The bad news is that my computer has decided to break on me so that I can't post the next chapter. (Or do any of my school assignments). Therefore it may be a while before the next chapter of The Dragonborn will be posted.


End file.
